Mon Partenaire, Notre Destin !
by Ayaneiro82
Summary: Yami se liera rapidement d'amitié avec le nouvel élève qui débarque dans son lycée. Du nom de Yûgi Mutô, ce garçon très intriguant cache beaucoup de chose. Ensemble ils découvriront petit à petit leur infinité. (Puzzleshipping)
1. Ma Défaite ! Mon sosie ?

_**Bonjour ou bonsoir pour les insomniaques, vous allez lire ma première fanfiction. Je ne suis pas du genre à écrire, ni à lire. Mais après en avoir lu plusieurs, je me suis dit « Allez ! pourquoi pas tenter ». Donc merci de bien me « Strike » à chaque faute, à chaque erreur ou autre.**_

 _ **L'image de la "couverture" est de Yamano, si mon japonais n'a pas rouillé. Visiter sa page pixiv !**_

 _ **ID =2075835**_

 ** _[11/10/2017] J'ai effectué une correction des chapitres, car elles étaient très désagréables à lire. Après 5 mois, j'ai acquis quelques connaissances et cela m'a permis de faire quelques petites corrections et modifications mineures._**

 ** _Pour ma part, cette fiction est un énorme étron, elle a de multiples défauts, mais si par miracle vous arrivez à la fin, veuillez cher lecteur, accepter ma demande mise au dernier chapitre._**

 ** _Sur ce, je vous souhaite honteusement :_**

 ** _Bonne lecture._**

 ** _\+ Mise en page à jour pour les téléchargements Epub pour liseuse._**

* * *

D'une belle soirée, un jeune garçon aux cheveux tricolores était allongé sur son lit, ordinateur sur les genoux. Il jouait au nouveau jeu de Kaiba Corp, « le Duel Monster Online » qui était sorti depuis six mois. C'était une version numérisée de son jeu favori auquel il avait mis des mois et une bonne partie de son argent de poche pour reconstituer son Deck. Sur le jeu, il était connu sous le pseudo « Yaminogame », car en battant un certain nombre de joueurs, il avait obtenu le titre de « King of Games ». Un titre qu'il n'hésitait pas à rappeler à ses adversaires.

À cet instant, un joueur rejoignit la partie, son pseudo était « WhiteWolf ». Tout excité de combattre un nouvel adversaire, il envoya aussitôt un message sur le canal de discussion.

« Salut WhiteWolf ! Es-tu prêt à perdre ? ». Malgré cette petite déclaration, son adversaire ne répondit pas.

 _Peut-être un joueur étranger, ou bien un joueur muet…_ pensa le jeune garçon en soupirant.

La partie commença, il alla doucement pour découvrir comment jouait son adversaire « Loup Blanc ». Rapidement, des spectateurs étaient venus admirer la diffusion de la partie en cours, tous curieux de découvrir de quelle manière le roi du Duel Monster Online allait le battre. Mais après quelques minutes, la partie se corsa pour celui-ci ; son adversaire lui tenait tête avec des cartes standards. Sur le canal de discussion, les spectateurs réagissaient en direct.

« - Lol ! Coriace le bestiau.

\- Yami, poutre le ! vas-y !

\- Go ! Go ! Notre Roi ! »

Jetant un coup d'œil sur la discussion, le jeune garçon reprit confiance. Après tout, il était le roi de ce jeu et son Deck était imparable, ce n'était pas un joueur muet qui allait le ridiculiser ! Il décida donc de sortir ses cartes fétiches.

Vingt minutes défilèrent, leurs points de vie étaient égaux. Le roi posa sa carte de dieu égyptien « Osiris » et lança une attaque sur les monstres de WhiteWolf. Grâce à cette action, la vie de son adversaire descendit à vue d'œil, ce qui fit sourire le garçon qui se voyait déjà gagner ce duel.

Il n'y avait plus de réaction de la part de WhiteWolf pendant deux longues minutes. Le roi du jeu en déduit à haute voix tout en s'étirant :

« Bon ! Il ou elle a abandonné, après tout après avoir vu mes cart- »

N'ayant pas fini sa phrase, il remarqua que WhiteWolf activa sa carte piège qui était en face cachée. Cette carte tua tous les monstres du terrain et fit tomber la vie de son adversaire à zéro.

Les yeux écarquillés, il se frotta le visage et souffla un bon coup, puis il regarda à nouveau son écran pour être sûr de ce qui s'était passé. Malheureusement, l'impensable était arrivé, il avait vraiment perdu.

Le canal de discussion se déchaîna, eux aussi étaient étonnés. Celui qui n'avait jamais eux de défaite au compteur s'était fait battre. Les spectateurs envoyèrent des messages moqueurs et humiliants au Roi du jeu.

« _Tu t fé niqué lol !_ » fut la remarque la plus douloureuse pour le King of Games. Après deux minutes de moquerie, sur le canal de discussion, WhiteWolf parla pour la première fois.

 _Désolé… Ce n'était pas voulu… j'ai juste eu de la chance. Bon jeu,_ s'excusa le vainqueur avant de se déconnecter du jeu.

Le garçon se demandait pourquoi cette personne s'excusait. Il venait de gagner contre le meilleur joueur du jeu en ligne de manière honorable, il n'y avait pas de quoi s'en vouloir. Il sortit de ses pensées à cause d'un appel Skype. Il regarda et c'était son ami Jôno-uchi. Acceptant l'appel, il savait déjà de quoi ils allaient parler.

« Mais… TU AS PERDU YAMI ! P-E-R-D-U, hurla son ami tout en épelant bien les mots qui faisaient mal.

\- Oui, j'ai vu…

\- Vaincu, V-A-I-N…

\- OUI ! J'ai vu ! répéta-t-il en haussant la voix tout en le coupant. Mais sérieux, ce gars ! Je vais voir ses statistiques sur Duel-Progress.

\- Ou fille ! Sérieux, si tu t'es fait battre par une fille je rigole encore plus ! ricana-t-il, tu crois qu'il a triché ?

\- Si c'est le cas, je fais une requête MJ ! »

Yami navigua sur le site pour voir les statistiques de celui qui avait réussi à le vaincre. Et par sa plus grande surprise, il put voir que ce joueur est inscrit lui aussi depuis le début du jeu et qu'il avait fait quelques parties en mode entrainement et rapides contre l'intelligence artificielle. Totalisant lui aussi zéro défaite au compteur.

Étonné, il laissa quelques minutes de silence à son ami Jôno-uchi, puis il soupira.

« - Cette personne n'a pas triché et n'est pas un bot. Un vrai gars ou fille m'a battu ! Il faut que je le rajoute dans ma liste d'amis. Obligé, il me faut une revanche !

\- En tout cas, sur le forum il y a des captures d'écran de ta défaite et même des petites images rigolotes. Tu veux que je te lise des commentaires ?

\- Non merci, je vais m'en passer...

\- D'accord ! Moi, je vais aller me coucher Yam, on se retrouve demain en cours, rigola-t-il avant de se déconnecter. »

Yami éteignit son ordinateur et le rangea sur son bureau qui était en face de son lit. Il alla aussitôt s'allonger, téléphone en main. Il regardait ce que disait le forum de Duel Monster sur sa défaite.

Une défaite qu'il n'arrivait pas à accepter.

* * *

Le lendemain à son école, Yami était affalé sur son bureau à soupirer, entouré de ses amis qui essayaient tant bien de mal de lui remonter le moral. Une jeune fille brune aux yeux bleus s'approcha et lui tapota le dos.

« - Tu sais, Yami, il y a une première fois à tout. Dis-toi que c'est la première et dernière fois que tu perds. De plus, ce n'est qu'un jeu, lui annonça-t-elle en lui faisant un magnifique sourire.

\- Oui, mais c'est le « King of Games », il lui est impossible de perdre ! Mais te n'en fais pas Yam ! J'suis sûr que ce mec a utilisé un logiciel de triche.

\- Non Jo… ce gars ou cette fille joue vraiment, j'ai vérifié ce matin sur Duel-Progress et après ma partie, il a battu d'autres joueurs ! s'exclama le jeune garçon aux cheveux tricolores.

\- Mouais, sinon Yami, tu es dégouté ? Pas vrai ? interrogea le blondinet en lui donnant de petits coups de coude amicaux dans le bras.

\- Jo ! Arrête ! Et mélange, le mot frustration, dégout et envie de se pendre ! Et tu obtiendras Yami Sennen en résultat !

\- Ah, au pire affronte-le à nouveau ! Mais en vrai !

\- C'est moyen comme solution, je ne sais même pas où cette personne habite. De plus, il n'a pas encore accepté ma demande d'ami.

\- Au pire, à notre pause, connecte-toi sur l'application Duel Monster et regarde s'il t'a ajouté.

\- Ouais, tu as raison, se leva Yami légèrement plus motivé. »

La discussion se termina pile à l'arrivée du professeur, qui était accompagné d'un nouvel élève. Un jeune garçon aux cheveux tricolores et aux yeux couleur améthyste qui exprimait une grande nervosité. Il était la copie conforme de Yami, en plus petit. Tout le monde regarda Yami, puis le nouvel élève, tous un peu troublés. Le professeur laissa le nouveau se présenter.

« Je suis Mutô Yûgi, enchanté… dit-il timidement en souriant tout en se frottant la nuque. »

À cet instant, le cœur de Yami se mit à accélérer, il n'avait pas compris pourquoi son cœur fit cela et ignorait quelle était cette nouvelle sensation. Il ne se posa pas trop longtemps la question, car d'autres lui passaient en tête.

 _Un cousin éloigné ? Non… Mon père a trompé ma mère ? Non ! Impossible, un sosie alors…_ pensa-t-il.

Jôno-uchi se pencha vers Yami et engagea une conversation rapide :

« - Tu nous as caché que tu avais un petit frère ?

\- Si c'est mon frère, j'aurais préféré le savoir hors de l'école et le connaitre avant.

\- Ton père n'a pas trompé ta mère ?

\- Mon père aime beaucoup trop ma mère pour faire ça.

\- Un sosie ?

\- Oui, un sosie, je préfère me dire ça…

\- Un sosie en version plus petit et mignon, ricana Jôno-uchi en retournant s'asseoir. »

* * *

C'était enfin l'heure de la pause-déjeuner, la bande d'amis avait décidé de manger à l'extérieur vu qu'il faisait beau. Et Anzu a pris de l'avance en proposant au nouvel élève d'aller manger avec eux.

Les deux amis étaient assis dans l'herbe, regardant la brunette qui amenait le petit Yûgi en le tirant par la main.

« - Salut, je me présente, Yami Sennen. Détends-toi, on ne va pas t'agresser…

\- Parle pour toi, moi je vais l'agresser ce petit gars, déclara Jôno-uchi tout en ébouriffant les cheveux du garçon. Moi, c'est Jôno-uchi Katsuya.

\- Et moi, Anzu Mazaki, mais bref, mangeons ! poursuivi la brunette tout en leur souriant. »

Ils apprirent à connaitre le jeune garçon, mais seulement un peu. Il n'était pas très bavard et légèrement distant, après tout c'est normal, il ne les connaissait pas assez pour tout leur avouer. Donc, pour le mettre plus à l'aise, Jôno-uchi eut l'idée d'entamer une conversation sur les jeux vidéo.

« - Dis, Mutô… Tu aimes quoi comme jeux ?

\- Ah, je n'ai pas de réelle préférence…

\- Sûr ? demanda Yami.

\- Ces temps-ci, je joue à beaucoup de jeux importés d'Amérique.

\- Comment tu fais pour avoir ça ? Tu es riche ? interrogea Jôno-uchi.

\- Non du tout, ma famille tient une boutique spécialisée sur les jeux, on en importe depuis divers pays, expliqua le jeune Yûgi. »

Laissant ses amis parler, Yami sortit son téléphone de sa poche pour naviguer sur l'application Duel Monster. Il avait aperçu que WhiteWolf l'avait accepté dans sa liste d'amis tout en lui laissant un message. Curieux et criblé d'impatience, il se mit à le lire…

* * *

 _ **Et fin de ma première merde, je dois vous avouer ce n'était pas mon idée d'origine. Mais vu que je ne suis pas habituée à écrire, j'ai préféré ne pas faire trop compliqué pour mon cerveau. Voilà, voilà. Je ne sais pas si je dois mettre les suffixes « -san » « -kun » et compagnies.**_

 _ **De plus, j'ai imaginé un Duel Monster à la sauce Heartstone, pour donner un côté « Woo Technologie ».**_

 _ **Le Duel-Progress, bah je me suis inspiré tout simplement du site WowProgress. Car oui je suis une joueuse Blizzard.**_

 _ **Et en effet, je ne m'attarde pas sur les combats, car je n'y comprends rien (peu) aux règles du jeu et ce n'est pas le but de cette fiction.**_


	2. Yugi ! WhiteWolf ! Qui êtes-vous ?

C'était la fin des cours, Yûgi rentrait chez lui accompagnait de ses deux camarades, Yami et Jôno-uchi. Qu'ils voulaient par la même occasion visiter cette fameuse boutique familiale !

Dès entrée au magasin, ce fut le choc, divers jeux inconnus leur avaient été présenter à peine la porte franchie. Le grand-père de Yûgi les accueillit avec un grand sourire et entama la conversation :

« - Eh bah Yûgi, je vois que tu as ramené de la compagnie, se réjouit-il jusqu'au moment qu'il croise le regard de Yami. Oh mon dieu ! Un sosie de mon petit-fils ! Vous savez qu'une légende dit que si on rencontre son sosie l'un d'eux meurt…

\- Vraiment ? Si c'est le cas, j'espère que ça sera moi… marmonna son petit-fils.

\- Je plaisante, taquina le grand-père en ébouriffant les cheveux de Yûgi. En tout cas, ça m'a beaucoup surpris de te voir mon garçon. »

Les nouveaux amis de son petit-fils se présentèrent, ce qu'il ravit le grand-père de voir de jeunes gens si sympathiques. Après les présentations, le vieil homme les laissa visiter tranquillement la boutique. Yami fit le tour du magasin en regardant les rayons, il tomba sur des jeux musicaux avec divers instruments exposés. Yûgi le rejoignit.

« - Des jeux avec des instruments, ça l'air sympa. Mais je n'ai jamais essayé, déclara Yami.

\- Ah vraiment ? Mon jeu préféré c'est RockSmith.

\- RockSmith ?

\- C'est un jeu de rythme, qui se fait avec une vraie guitare, comparée à Guitar Hero, dit Yûgi en lui montrant la manette en forme de guitare. Et toi, c'est quoi ton jeu favori ? questionna-t-il en souriant.

\- Moi, c'est Duel Monster, répondit-il en se mettant légèrement à rougir.

\- Je vais te montrer le rayon, dit Yûgi en le guidant dans un autre rayon. »

Ils arrivèrent devant tous les boosters de toutes les éditions, son ami Jôno-uchi était déjà sur place à regarder.

« - C'est la première fois que j'en vois autant mon cher Yam, on a du choix ! s'exclama le blondinet.

\- Tu as raison Jo, je vais peut-être en acheter quelques-uns.

\- Au fait, Yûgi ! Tu joues à Duel Monster ? questionna Jôno-uchi. »

Soudainement l'atmosphère s'était refroidie, était-ce une chose à ne pas demander ? Suite à cette question, le grand-père regardait son petit-fils d'un air inquiet. Jôno-uchi ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi ce fut un tel silence, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'excuser pour avoir posé une telle question, Yûgi lui fit un sourire pour le rassurer que ce n'était rien et lui répondit :

« - J'y jouais, mais plus maintenant… »

Yami regarda le jeune garçon attentivement, sous ce visage souriant, il pouvait remarquer que son ami cachait en réalité une énorme tristesse. Il se demandait ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver. Mais, il avait peur de la réaction de Yûgi s'il le lui demandait ouvertement. Après tout, il ne le connaissait que depuis ce matin, il devait attendre qu'il soit plus proche pour lui demander des renseignements plus personnels.

« - Bon j'y vais, je reviendrai demain acheter de quoi compléter ma collection. Je pense que ce mois-ci je vais me ruiner, donc tu me payeras les parties à la salle d'arcade Yami, taquina Jôno-uchi en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

\- Même pas en rêve !

\- Tu es méchant ! Vous avez vu ! Quel vilain garçon il est !

\- Ahah, je te payerai les parties, ça ne me gêne pas, rassura Yûgi au blondinet.

\- Roh tu es mignon Yûgi, mais non, affirma Jôno-uchi en le serrant dans ses bras. En plus, tu es tout doux, je pourrais dormir sur toi toute ma vie.

\- C'est bizarre ce que tu dis, ajouta Yûgi tout en tapotant le dos du blondinet.

\- Aller on y va Yam. À demain ! »

* * *

Arrivé chez lui, Yami se dirigea vers sa chambre, posa son sac par terre et partit directement sur son ordinateur. Vu que ses parents étaient partis en voyage en amoureux, personne ne viendrait lui dire ce qu'il avait besoin de faire. Il pouvait donc profiter à fond de son jeu. Il retourna sur la fenêtre de message privé pour lire à nouveau ce que lui avait laissé WhiteWolf.

 _Salut, je suis désolé pour hier, ce n'était pas voulu, je vais aller sur les forums pour dire que j'ai triché, comme ça, ces trolls vont arrêter._

Le garçon se demandait pourquoi il s'excusait, en plus si cette personne jouait loyalement, pourquoi il irait mentir pour l'arranger. Intrigué, il vérifia sur le chat instantané s'il était connecté et par chance c'était le cas. Yami lança donc la discussion.

 **Yaminogame (18 :24) :** Salut !

 **WhiteWolf (18 :25) :** Salut…

 **Yaminogame (18 :25) :** GG pour hier, tu m'as battu avec une jolie carte piège.

 **WhiteWolf (18 :27) :** Excuse-moi.

 **Yaminogame (18 :27) :** Pourquoi tu t'excuses ? Tu n'as rien fait de mal.

 **WhiteWolf (18 :34) :** Pardon, je joue habituellement contre l'intelligence artificielle. Je ne pensais pas affronter le meilleur joueur du jeu. Mais par ma faute tu te fais troll…

 **Yaminogame (18 :35) :** Pas grave, mais je veux remettre mon honneur en jeu, alors je te défi à nouveau !

 **WhiteWolf (18 :40) :** D'accord, mais juste une partie, je n'aime pas trop m'attarder dessus.

 **Yaminogame (18 :41) :** Super ! Tu n'utilises pas de bot ou autre ?

 **WhiteWolf (18 :42) :** Un bot ? C'est un genre de logiciel de triche où on laisse l'ordinateur gérer ?

 **Yaminogame (18 :43) :** Yep !

 **WhiteWolf (18 :43) :** Je pourrais, mais c'est plus jouer…

 **Yaminogame (18 :44) :** Tu sais en utiliser ?

 **WhiteWolf (18 :45) :** Ça ne doit pas être bien compliqué… Bref, duel !

Yami était tout content de pouvoir affronter à nouveau celui qui lui avait mis une grande frustration la soirée précédente. Le jeune garçon décida cette fois-ci de jouer sérieusement dès le début. Il remarqua que son adversaire avait un Deck différent, WhiteWolf devait donc utiliser celui qui donne des cartes aléatoires. C'est pour cela qu'il lui disait que c'était juste de la chance. Malgré tout, Yami se trouvait toujours en mauvaise phase, leurs vies étaient encore égaux. Soudainement, WhiteWolf jouait différemment. En effet, il se jetait directement au suicide et ne faisait plus preuve de stratégie. Intrigué, Yami envoya un message sur le canal de discussion.

 **Yaminogame (18 : 55) :** Pourquoi tu joues comme ça ?

 **WhiteWolf (18 :55) :** Ça dure trop, en plus, j'ai que des cartes de merde. C'est peine perdue. Gagne et ça sera bon. Je vais y aller dans cinq minutes.

 **Yaminogame (18 :56) :** Tu ne joues vraiment jamais plus de vingt minutes ?

 **WhiteWolf (18 :56) :** Oui pour ça je joue contre L'IA, si je quitte, elle n'ira pas se plaindre.

 **Yaminogame (18 :57) :** Ça te dirait qu'on rejoue demain ?

 **WhiteWolf (18 :58) :** D'accord, merci de la partie. Bonne soirée et bon jeu.

 **Yaminogame (18 :58) :** Merci, mais sinon tu joues en vrai à ce jeu ?

 **WhiteWolf (18 :59) :** J'y jouais, mais plus maintenant. Bye !

Yami prit son ordinateur, alla s'allonger sur son lit, mit l'ordinateur sur son ventre, puis s'étira de tout son être en poussant un long bâillement. Il pensa ensuite à ce fameux WhiteWolf. Il y jouait, mais plus maintenant, c'était les mêmes paroles qu'avait dites Yûgi. Peut-être que c'est la même personne…

À ce moment, il reçut un appel sur Skype de son ami Jôno-uchi, auquel il répondit aussitôt.

« - Yo copain !

\- Re Jo ! J'ai affronté WhiteWolf ! Bon j'ai gagné, mais j'avais l'impression qu'il n'y allait pas fond.

\- Ah, pourquoi ? Excuse-moi je mange en même temps.

\- C'est ok, tant que tu ne fais pas les mêmes sons dégoutants que la dernière fois. L'aspirage, raclage de gorge avec en bonus les reniflements, je te l'assure, c'est délicieux… ce plaignit Yami tout en ce grattant la tête.

\- Je t'avais dit « désoler » … Enfin bref ! Alors, raconte-moi tout Yam !

\- Alors, il joue avec un deck aléatoire, il ne veut surtout pas dépasser les 20 minutes de jeux au point de sacrifier toutes ses cartes, et quand je lui ai demandé s'il jouait en vrai aux jeux il m'a donné la même réponse que Yûgi.

\- Il y en a beaucoup dans les cas à Yûgi, ils sont tellement joués qu'ils peuvent plus voir le jeu en peinture.

\- Oui, mais, j'ai l'impression que Yûgi n'a pas arrêté pour cette raison.

\- Tu sais quoi, je le lui demanderai demain !

\- Oui, mais, si ça le mettait mal à l'aise ou autre ? Je n'en ai pas envie de le mettre mal juste pour cela… ajouta Yami en soupirant.

\- Bah, je le mets à table et toi tu le rassures !

\- NON ! Je ne veux pas ! Tu ne le fais pas ! Chut ! Non ! s'opposa le garçon aux cheveux tricolore.

\- D'ac-

\- NON ! Chut ! Tu ne feras rien ! Et mange tes pâtes, l'interrompit-il.

\- D'accord, mais comment tu sais que je mange des pâtes ?

\- Je suis le roi du jeu, je sais tout ! Non, je plaisante. Je t'entends aspirer tel un aspirateur.

\- Excuse-moi, mais c'est chaud !

\- Ce n'est pas que je t'aime pas, mais moi je vais me faire à manger, je te dis à demain en cours.

\- À demain Yam. »

Yami raccrocha et posa son ordinateur sur son bureau. Il se frotta le visage en lâchant ensuite un soupire. Il aurait aimé savoir si Yûgi était WhiteWolf, mais juste imaginé son ami triste lui faisant un pincement au cœur. Après tout, avec le temps, il le saura. Il fit un dernier étirement et il partit à la cuisine se faire des pâtes.


	3. WhiteWolf te Voilà ! Si Proche !

Assis sur le sol, adossé contre le lit, le jeune Yûgi jouait tranquillement de sa guitare électrique tout en soupirant. Il balaya du regard sa chambre bordélique où il n'y avait que des cartons d'empilés et ses affaires sur le sol. Son ordinateur portable ainsi que trois autres guitares étaient à ses côtés. Une guitare classique, une acoustique et une basse qui était usée. Seul un instrument était comme neuf, elle était exposée sur le mur, c'était un Shamisen.

Son grand-père rentra dans sa chambre et en lui souriant.

« - Yûgi, ça va faire déjà deux semaines que tu as aménagé ici, c'est ta chambre maintenant. Prends tes aises.

\- Oui, je le ferai, mais j'ai pris l'habitude de vivre comme ça…

\- Je sais, ça n'a pas été facile pour toi… répondit-il en regardant son petit-fils jouer de la guitare d'un air triste. Tu sais, Yûgi, c'est rare de te voir joué, tu pourrais draguer plein de filles avec tes mélodies.

\- Ah bon, tu crois qu'une fille va tomber sous le charme, car je joue de la ''guitare''

\- Je ne sais pas, tu pourrais chanter en même temps, ça peut marcher. Tu sais chanter ?

\- Non… enfin, je ne fais que bégayer quand je chante devant quelqu'un…

\- Tu auras qu'à essayer, proposa le grand-père en rigolant un peu tout en s'asseyant sur le lit de Yûgi. Je vais t'écouter un peu, pense à te coucher quand même. »

Yûgi accorda correctement sa guitare et lui joua une mélodie peu plus sympathique.

* * *

Yami et son ami Jôno-uchi étaient sur le chemin pour aller à l'école, il regardait le ciel auquel il n'y avait pas un nuage. Arrivé près du lycée, un camarade leur annonça une bonne nouvelle, deux professeurs étaient absents, ils avaient donc la matinée de libre.

« - Ils auraient pu prévenir ! J'aurais pu dormir plus longtemps, se plaignit Jôno-uchi qui bâillait.

\- Bon, on fait quoi nous sinon ?

\- Si on allait squatter chez Yûgi !

\- Tu es sérieux ? Qui te dit qu'il est encore chez lui ?

\- Moi, il n'était pas encore présent, il peut être encore en chemin, ajouta leur amie Anzu qui sort tout juste de l'entrée du lycée.

\- D'accord, allez, Yam ! Allons-y ! Tu veux venir avec nous Anzu ?

\- Non, j'ai autre chose à faire, peut-être un autre jour. L'embêter pas trop quand même, finit-elle en partant. »

Ils allèrent en direction du Kame Games Shop et ils ne virent pas leur ami sur le chemin. Yami se demandait si c'était une bonne chose d'aller comme ça de bon matin chez Yûgi. Il n'avait pas la moindre envie de passer pour un « squatteur » ou un « relou ». Il jeta un regard sur son ami Jôno-uchi qui était très content de voir à nouveau Yûgi. Arrivés sur place, ils sonnèrent. Le grand-père toujours en pyjama avec sa tasse de café à la main leur ouvrit la porte. Il fut étonné que les nouveaux amis de son petit-fils soient venus de si bonne heure. Il leur sourit bien joyeusement et les invita à rentrer.

« - Vous êtes venu chercher Yûgi pour aller à l'école ?

\- En vérité, vu qu'il y a des profs absents, on a du temps libre toute la matinée, avoua Yami.

\- Donc on a pensé venir lui tenir compagnie, ajouta le blondinet tout joyeusement.

\- Hum, en effet c'est une bonne idée. Je ne l'ai pas réveillé, vous pouvez aller à sa chambre qui est à l'étage.

\- Merci de l'accueil, remercièrent les deux garçons. »

Ils montèrent les escaliers, durant le trajet jusqu'à la chambre du jeune garçon, Yami était curieux de voir comment elle était, après tout, une chambre c'est un peu un univers personnel et un petit jardin secret. Finalement arrivé devant la porte, Jôno-uchi l'ouvrit sans hésitation en écriant :

« SALUT ! la compagnie ! »

Mais ce fut un grand silence, la chambre était sombre avec une légère lumière qui venait de la fenêtre cachée d'un rideau maladroitement fermé. Jôno-uchi toujours aussi motivé se dirigea à la fenêtre pour l'ouvrir. La pièce aussitôt éclairée, ils virent tous les affaires de Yûgi par terre ainsi que les piles de cartons. Yami n'imaginait pas du tout que Yugi pouvait accepter de vivre dans un environnement aussi triste. N'importe qui à peine aménagé, aurait installé immédiatement son univers. Il regarda par la suite le lit, il pouvait qu'apercevoir juste une boule sous la couverture. Leur ami n'était pas levé malgré tout le boucan fait. Yami alla vers le lit afin de le secouer doucement pour le réveiller.

« - Bon sang ! Il a un sommeil en plombs, ce n'est pas en y allant doucement que ça va le réveiller Yam ! C'est comme ça qu'on fait ! sorti Jôno-uchi en retirant d'un coup les draps de Yûgi.

\- Mais ne fais pas ça Jo ! »

Mais bon, trop tard, c'était fait. Les draps cachés le garçon vêtu d'une chemise blanche et d'un pantalon noir, qui dormait en boule serrant son oreiller dans ses bras. Toujours en train de dormir, ils purent remarquer qu'il dormait avec des écouteurs, musique à fond. Yami voyant ça, se mit à rougir encore plus que d'habitude.

 _Il est trop mignon…_ pensa Yami tout en posant sa main sur sa poitrine en rougissant.

Yûgi ouvrit doucement ses yeux et regarda Jôno-uchi suivi d'un Yami rouge pivoine.

« - Dis Yûgi, tu n'as pas oublié quelque chose ? interrogea Jôno-uchi.

\- Hein ? Qu'est-ce qu…. AH MINCE L'ÉCOLE ! cria-t-il en retirant ses écouteurs, tout paniqué.

\- Calme-toi Yûgi, on a toute la matinée de libre, des profs ne se sont pas pointés, lui rassura Jôno-uchi.

\- Ouf, dire que grand-père allait me laisser dormir…

\- J'avoue, moi mes parents m'auront bien engueulé.

\- Donc Yami et toi vous êtes venus me rendre visite, c'est gentil. Désolé pour ma chambre, je ne l'ai pas encore installée. Je n'ai pas le courage malgré que je sois ici depuis deux semaines.

\- C-ce n'est rien voyons, bégaya Yami.

\- Vu qu'on a du temps, je vais nous chercher de quoi manger. »

Yûgi partit à la cuisine chercher de quoi manger, laissant Jôno-uchi et Yami dans cette pièce triste qui lui servait de chambre. Yami admirait les instruments qui jonchaient le sol. Jôno-uchi n'hésita pas à en prendre une pour gratter un peu.

« - Jo, n'y touche pas…

\- Roh ça va, je ne vais pas le casser, rassura Jôno-uchi avant de remarquer que le manche était tombé.

\- AH !

\- AH ! SI JE L'AI CASSÉ !

\- Bravo ! Il va nous mettre dehors ! cria Yami. Enfin essaie de le recoller je ne sais pas !

\- J'ESSAIE ! cria Jôno-uchi en essayant de le recoller par la force du Saint-Esprit.

\- Pourquoi vous criez comme ça ? demanda Yûgi tout en arrivant avec un plateau de thé et de biscuits. »

Les deux invités regardèrent leur hôte les yeux grands ouverts, figés sur place avec la peur au ventre. Yûgi posa le plateau et rigola d'eux. Sous le stress, Jôno-uchi se mit à rire de nervosité, posa l'instrument et s'inclina pour demander grâce, Yami fit de même, car il se sentait coupable de n'avoir rien fait pour arrêter le blondinet. Yûgi leur tapota le dos et les rassura.

« - Relevez-vous, ce n'est rien, elle était déjà pas mal usée, j'irai acheter de la colle à bois pour l'arranger.

\- OUF, j'ai eu la peur de ma vie ! s'exclama Jôno-uchi.

\- Ce n'est rien, même si tu l'avais réellement cassé, je ne t'aurais rien dit. »

Après cet « accident », les trois amis mangèrent tout en discutant un peu de tout et de rien, jusqu'au moment que Jôno-uchi eut l'idée de poser des questions à Yûgi.

« - Dis Yûgi, tu jouais à Duel Monster avant, mais t'avais quel niveau ?

\- J'ai participé à deux, trois championnats nationaux. Mais rien de plus…

\- Tu as toujours ton Deck ?

\- Je n'en sais trop rien, peut-être perdu ou dans un de ces cartons.

\- Ah, tu as arrêté, car tu en avais marre ? »

Sur cette question Yûgi eut pendant un instant un air triste, mais fini par sourire, un sourire que Yami trouva plus que craquant.

« - Je hais ce jeu… Je le maudis…

\- Ah, à ce point ? Tu n'as même pas essayé le dernier en ligne ?

\- Pour ça je me déteste, je hais ce jeu, mais je joue quand même à la version en ligne, pas trop longtemps par contre, sinon j'ai l'impression de manger mon propre vomi.

\- C'est quoi ton pseudo sur le jeu ? demanda Yami se demandant si c'était lui le joueur qui souhaite tant connaitre.

\- Euh… Attends je vais vérifier. J'ai fait le compte avec un nom au hasard. »

Yûgi prit son ordinateur portable et se connecta sur le jeu, la musique du jeu alors à peine retentit, que le jeune garçon soupira et fis un visage triste. Ses deux amis purent voir à quel point il détestait ça. Ce qui faisait mal au cœur de Yami de voir ce garçon si mignon faire une telle tête.

« - Mon pseudo est WhiteWolf, j'avais fait référence à la chanson « Wake the white wolf » une chanson sympa sur The Witcher 3. »

Yami était heureux de savoir qui était enfin le joueur qui lui a donné sa première défaite. Il était presque sur le point de lui demander de faire un duel, là, maintenant. Mais lui demander ça serait comme l'obliger à faire une chose qu'il n'aime pas. De plus, Yami appréciait le fait de jouer avec lui en ligne, même si c'était que vingt minutes. Il resta donc silencieux, préférant ne rien dire. Malheureusement Jôno-uchi voulant bien faire, continua la conversation.

« - Alors, tu es celui qui a battu le « King Of Games », Monsieur WhiteWolf.

\- Oui, mais, ce n'était pas voulu. C'était un coup de chance, je joue avec un Deck aléatoire à chaque partie. Je suis moi-même surpris de mes cartes à chaque pioche. Les personnes sur le forum sont juste des idiots, comme les joueurs en général sur ce jeu. Sans vous offensez…

\- Ce n'est rien, lui rassura Yami. Mais si ce roi du jeu te demandait un duel en vrai, avec ton vrai Deck. Tu dirais quoi ?

\- Franchement ? Je lui dirais… »

Yami avala sa salive, il sentit son cœur accélérer, toutes ses émotions lui passaient dessus. Il voulait savoir, ces longues secondes d'attente lui fut insoutenables. WhiteWolf, plutôt, Yûgi, voudrait-il l'affronter en vrai ?


	4. Journée Détente

Yûgi réfléchissait à ce qu'il pouvait dire au roi du jeu, tout en se frottant l'épaule et penchant la tête.

« - Ah je sais, je lui dirai… D'accord, mais ça sera notre seul combat, c'est l'heure du duel ! Cita le garçon tout en lui faisant un clin d'œil pour rigoler ensuite. »

Yami rougissait et imaginait ce que venait de faire le garçon encore et encore, car il trouvait ça… plus que craquant.

« Yami, ça va ? Tu es tout rouge, tu as peut-être chaud ?

\- Oui, chaud. Très chaud même… Si l'on allait nous rafraichir dehors ? On te laisse te préparer, tu sais… pour les cours de cet après-midi, bégaya Yami. »

 _Pourquoi je réagis comme ça ! Quel idiot je fais ! Je passe pour un con surtout_ , hurla-t-il intérieurement.

« - Mais tu sais Yûgi, le roi du jeu est juste…

\- Un gros con et un prétentieux, l'interrompit Yami tout en prenant par le bras son ami trop bavard Jôno-uchi. On va te laisser t'habiller tranquille, on t'attend dehors. »

Yami emmena son ami le blond jusqu'à l'extérieur et souffla un grand coup.

« - Ne lui dis plus jamais rien sur Duel Monster ! Je ne veux pas qu'il sache que c'est moi.

\- Mais Yam, tu as entendu, il ne dira pas non !

\- Oui, je l'ai bien entendu, plus qu'il en faut même, mais bon, ne parle plus de ce jeu en sa présence. De toute façon, je ne veux pas l'affronter maintenant. Donc chut, point final !

\- D'accord, tu ne sais vraiment pas ce que tu veux, Monsieur « j'ai chaud » !

\- Ta gueule, mais franchement Jo, ta gueule... »

Jôno-uchi rigola, car il pouvait remarquer que Yami était tout embarrassé, après tout, c'était un spectacle assez rare venant de lui. Il était plutôt du genre à être froid et sévère, c'était pour cela qu'il avait assez de mal à se rapprocher des gens. Quelques minutes plus tard, Yûgi les rejoignit vêtu de l'uniforme du lycée, une chemise blanche et d'un jean bleu foncé qu'il avait maladroitement portée.

« - Mais voyons Yûgi, tu devrais porter ça plus correctement, dit-il en s'approchant de lui, commençant à lui reboutonner correctement sa chemise.

\- J'allais le faire voyons, Yami… grimaça un peu Yûgi gêner.

\- C'est fini, voilà, termina son ami avec une pichenette au front tout en lui souriant.

\- Bon grand frère Yami, on fait quoi ? On a encore deux heures devant nous ? demanda Jôno-uchi.

\- On va faire visiter la ville à Yûgi et ensuite manger un bout au nouveau fast food : le « burger World. »

\- Ça marche, valida Jôno-uchi. »

Après avoir fait visiter la ville à Yûgi, ils l'emmenèrent au temple, la salle d'arcade. Yûgi trouvait ça drôle la manière que ses deux amis décrivaient cet endroit. Un lieu sacré où l'on pouvait profiter de tous les loisirs vidéoludiques. Il fallait simplement offrir une modeste offrande à chacune de ces créatures envoyées par le seigneur tout puissant. Une manière bien poétique de dire de dépenser tout son argent poche dans des machines. Une fois la visite terminée, ils se dirigèrent au Burger World, arrivée à l'entrée, ils furent accueillis par une jeune brunette, cette jeune fille était leur amie, Anzu.

« - AH ! c'est donc ça, ta chose à faire ? Tu bosses ici ! s'écria Jôno-uchi.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Vous ne pouvez pas manger chez vous plus souvent !

\- Bonjour Anzu, salua Yûgi en lui faisant signe de la main. Très jolie la tenue….

\- Bon, on s'installe, imagine qu'on ne se connait pas, ça serait mieux, prévint Yami.

\- Hum et merci Yûgi, c'est gentil. »

Une fois installé à leurs places, Jôno-uchi regarda Yami et Yûgi qui était assis côte à côte, puis se mit à rigoler.

« - Pourquoi rigoles-tu Jo ?

\- C'est juste que vous vous ressemblez tellement, vous êtes sûr que vous n'êtes pas frère ?

\- Je ne pense pas, sinon je le saurais… dit Yûgi.

\- Je demanderais à mes parents, ils reviennent de leur voyage ce soir. Faut qu'après les cours je fonce chez moi nettoyer, car depuis trois semaines je n'ai rien fait…

\- Je viendrais t'aider s'il faut Yami, proposa Yûgi en lui souriant.

\- C'est gentil Yûgi, pour la peine je te paye le repas.

\- Paie le mien aussi s'il te plaît ! se plaignit Jôno-uchi.

\- Non, toi tu ne le mérites pas… »

Anzu arriva et les servit en souriant juste au petit Yûgi.

« - On n'a pas le droit à un sourire nous ! lança le blond.

\- Non, je ne vous connais pas !

\- D'un côté, je trouvais ça bizarre, tu traines plus avec nous. Je pensais que tu allais dans des bars louches pour te faire des hommes pour de l'argent, se moqua Jôno-uchi.

\- Le lycée nous interdit d'avoir un job à mi-temps, rajouta Yami en mangeant.

\- Il n'y a pas de mal à vouloir travailler, Anzu désire économiser pour ses projets personnels c'est tout.

\- Merci Yûgi, au moins il y a un garçon compréhensif parmi nous ! Enfin… Ne dites rien sinon je vous tue.

\- Tu peux compter sur moi Anzu, lui dit Yûgi en souriant. »

N'ayant pas beaucoup de monde dans l'établissement, Anzu venait de temps en temps discuter avec ses amis jusqu'à la fin de son service. Sortant du Burger World, les quatre amis se dirigèrent à leur lycée pour assister aux cours de l'après-midi. En chemin, ils rencontrèrent un de leur ami qui porter un masque.

« - Tiens Honda ! Vieille fripouille, où étais-tu passé ?

\- Je suis malade… mais je suis venu, car j'en avais marre d'être allongé, déclara-t-il en toussant. Il remarqua Yûgi et Yami, se frotta les yeux et les ouvrit grand. Bon sang, je vois double, je devrais rester coucher finalement. »

Jôno-uchi rigola et fit les présentations avec Yûgi tout en allant au lycée. Honda resta quand même étonné de la ressemble entre Yami et leur nouvel ami. Mais ayant du mal à réfléchir, il ne se posa pas trop de questions, sinon il pourrait s'évanouir à tout moment. Toutefois, la bande se demandait si c'était prudent de laisser Honda venir à l'école en si piteux état.

* * *

Enfin la fin des cours, Anzu retourna à son travail et Jôno-uchi décida d'accompagner Honda chez lui pour plus de prudence. Yami se retrouva donc seul avec Yûgi qui lui souriait. Il se réjouissait d'être en tête-à-tête avec lui. De plus, il va l'aider à faire ses corvées, il s'écria mentalement :

 _Quel ange ce Yûgi !_

Ils marchèrent en direction de chez Yami, le trajet était silencieux, chacun d'eux pensait à briser ce silence avec un sujet de conversation. C'est alors que le garçon à l'air ténébreux eut l'idée de lui poser des questions pour le connaitre un peu plus, mais il était hors de question de parler de Duel Monster, ce qui pourrait juste l'ennuyer.

« - Dis Yûgi, tu joues de la guitare depuis quand ?

\- Depuis l'âge de cinq ans, je pense, mais j'ai aussi touché au piano. C'était une horreur pour les oreilles donc je me suis résigné à la guitare.

\- Je vois, je suis sûr que ce n'était pas si horrible.

\- Mon professeur a changé de métier tellement que je l'ai découragé.

\- Oh c'était donc horrible... »

Arrivé devant chez Yami, ce fut une assez grande maison chaleureuse qui les accueillit. Yûgi se disait qu'avec une si grande demeure, il était normal qu'il demande de l'aide pour le nettoyage. Yami le fit rentrer et ce fut un énorme salon plein de décorations assez coûteuses qui lui tapa à l'œil. Sans aucun doute, son ami était de famille aisée.

« - Bon alors, on se lance, proposa Yûgi.

\- Oui, ils arrivent sans doute vers vingt-et-une heures, on a donc quatre heures devant nous.

\- Ta maison est grande, je me demande si on va réussir.

\- Oui, il n'y a que trois pièces où on doit se concentrer, la cuisine, la salle de bain et la buanderie, le reste je passerai vite fait l'aspirateur. Oh j'aurais dû faire ça avant…, se gronda Yami.

\- Ça peut le faire alors, ne t'en fais pas, c'est parti. »

Yûgi s'attacha les cheveux et se retroussa les manches. Il se lança à la cuisine et vit pour deux semaines de vaisselle et remarqua un lave-vaisselle moyennement plein. Il se débâta un peu avec pour réussir à le remplir au maximum puis lança le lavage. Mais cela n'était pas fini, il y en avait encore dans le levier. Il s'exécuta donc aussitôt à la tâche.

Pendant ce temps Yami débarrassait la salle de bain et fit le linge. Il se réprimandait mentalement de ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt, il aurait préféré inviter Yûgi à jouer aux jeux vidéo que l'obliger à faire la vaisselle.

Trois heures étaient passées, ils avaient enfin fini. Ils s'affalèrent sur le canapé du salon et soufflèrent en chœur un bon coup.

« - Fini ! Yûgi, je te payerai tout ce que tu voudras.

\- C'est bon, ça m'a fait plaisir de t'aider.

\- C'est gentil, mais je te revaudrai ça quand même.

\- Je vais rentrer, il est déjà vingt heures quarante-cinq, annonça Yûgi en se levant.

\- Je vais t'accompagner, dit-il en l'accompagnant jusqu'à la sortie.

\- Tes parents vont arriver à tout moment, tu devrais les accueillir, je n'habite pas si loin que ça tout compte fait. On se voit demain en cours.

\- D'accord, je passerai te chercher demain pour aller en cour. Tu as un numéro de téléphone d'ailleurs ?

\- Je n'ai pas de portable, je devrais m'en racheter en y pensant. Enfin, à demain Yami, acheva Yûgi avant de partir. »

Yami soupira et s'inquiétait de laisser Yûgi partir seul, après tout il faisait nuit noire. Ce n'était pas très prudent de marcher seul dans une telle obscurité. Il imaginait les pires scénarios pendant de longues minutes. Il pourrait se faire attaquer ? Kidnapper ? Non, il ne faut pas y penser, ça pourrait porter malheur. Toute même, il mourrait d'envie de voir s'il était bien arrivé chez lui.

 _Dommage que Yûgi n'ait pas de portable, j'aurais pu le contacter._

* * *

Il était désormais vingt-et-une heures trente, les parents venaient d'arriver. Yami les accueillit et leur demanda comment était leur voyage. Les parents étaient comme étonnés de le voir, il se demandait pourquoi ils avaient une telle réaction.

« - C'est peut-être la fatigue, mais on t'a vu partir... On s'était dit que t'allais sans doute voir la jolie Anzu, rigola son père tout en rangeant les valises.

\- Ah…. AH ! Vous avez vu Yûgi où ?

\- Vers la boutique de jeu. Attends tu as dit Yûgi ? Comme Yûgi Mutô ?

\- Tu le connais maman ?

\- En vérité, je connaissais sa mère, c'était ma meilleure amie… précisa-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le canapé.

\- Était ? Vous vous êtes disputés ? demanda Yami en s'asseyant à côté d'elle, tout curieux.

\- Non, on ne se disputait jamais. C'était une femme géniale, elle était passionnée de musique, surtout du style traditionnel. Elle était partie à Kyoto dès qu'elle était tombée enceinte, après on s'appelait de temps en temps. Elle m'avait souvent parlé de son fils, un gentil garçon qui suivait la même passion qu'elle. Mais ça va faire plus de cinq ans que je n'ai plus de nouvelles. Enfin, invite le un de ces jours, ça me ferait plaisir de le voir, dit sa mère toute réjouie de voir l'enfant d'une de ses anciennes amies. »

Yami avait l'attention de lui demander si son ami était un membre de sa famille, mais vu ce que sa mère venait de lui raconter, ce n'était plus la peine. C'est vrai qu'en y pensant, il n'avait jamais vu les parents de Yûgi, à part son grand-père qui était bien gentil. Peut-être que ses parents voyagent comme les siens…

Enfin Yami était pressé de revoir son ami le lendemain. Cette personne qui l'a battu à son jeu favori et celui qui arrive à le mettre dans tous ses états.


	5. Infinité

À sept heures du matin, la température était fraîche, ce qui est logique en septembre. Mais aujourd'hui, comparé à ces derniers jours, le ciel était gris.

Yami, non loin du Kame Games Shop regardait le temps, il se disait qu'il n'avait pas de chance d'avoir oublié son parapluie. Il entendit une portière de voiture qui se fermait, se rapprochant de la boutique du jeu, il remarqua le grand-père qui se préparait à partir. S'approchant à pas de course, le vieil homme remarqua le garçon et entama la conversation.

« - Tu es venu chercher Yûgi ? Il est dans sa chambre à dormir…

\- Vous ne pensez jamais à le réveiller ? Car les cours commencent dans une heure trente.

\- Je le force à rien, s'il ne veut pas y aller et bah qu'il y aille pas ! S'il y avait vraiment envie, il se serait déjà levé. Enfin, moi je pars en Égypte pour des petites recherches.

\- Votre petit-fils est au courant ? demanda Yami.

\- En quelque sorte, enfin. C'est gentil de ta part de veiller sur lui, il en a vraiment besoin, précisa le grand-père en tapotant les épaules du garçon pour ensuite monter dans sa voiture.

\- Comment ça, « il en a besoin » ? interrogea le garçon au vieil homme qui a déjà démarré son véhicule.

\- Au revoir, merci encore mon garçon, acheva le vieillard avant de partir. »

Yami se posait plein de questions, où voulait-il en venir avec « il en a bien besoin » ? pensa-t-il. Est-ce que Yûgi a des problèmes actuellement ? C'est vrai qu'il avait l'impression que les sourires de ce garçon cachaient beaucoup de choses, mais malgré que ce soit de fausses expressions, juste imaginer le visage rayonnant de Yûgi le mettait dans tous ses états. Il sentait des émotions nouvelles très agréables qu'il ne comprenait pas. Étrange, car ça ne faisait que trois jours qu'il le connaissait, mais il avait l'impression de l'avoir connu bien avant. Enfin, il ne devrait pas traîner plus longtemps, il devait aller réveiller son ami, ce qui n'est pas une masse à faire.

Il rentra dans la demeure et se dirigea vers l'étage. Il jeta des coups d'œil un peu partout, il n'y avait aucune vie et faisait terriblement noir, vu que tous les rideaux étaient fermés. Accélérant le pas, il arriva devant la porte de la chambre de Yûgi. Son cœur battait tellement fort qu'il avait l'impression qu'il résonnait dans toute la maison. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il tourna la poignée pour entrer. Ce fut le même scénario que la dernière fois, sa chambre n'était toujours pas installée et noire. Il eut assez de difficulté à trouver l'interrupteur, mais une fois allumer, il remarqua un Shamisen accroché sur le mur. Tout neuf, même pas un grain de poussière. Ça se voyait qu'il en prenait grand soin. Yami se souvint de ce que lui avait raconté sa mère, Yûgi était lui aussi passionné de musique traditionnelle grâce à sa mère.

Il s'approcha du lit à Yûgi, ce fut encore une boule cachée sous une couverture. Il retira doucement les draps et vit son cher ami dormir paisiblement avec la musique à fond. Yami dévora du regard le visage du garçon, il sentit son cœur accélérer, la température de son corps augmentait. Ses pulsions étaient comme insoutenables. Il se retenait au mieux de ne pas le caresser, le câliner.

 _Pourquoi je pense à le toucher comme ça ? Bon sang je me comprends plus ! Mais il est tellement mignon,_ pensa Yami.

Il devait contrôler ses envies, car il devait le réveiller. Retirant un écouteur, il commença à le secouer.

« -Yûgi, réveille-toi, on a cours dans une heure… »

\- Roh, non… ne me retire pas de mon univers…, gémit le garçon tout en se levant. J'étais si bien…

\- L'heure, c'est l'heure, Yûgi… »

Le garçon acquiesça d'un hochant de tête, tout en se frottant les yeux. Savourant chaque mouvement et expression de son visage, cela lui procurait des sensations qui lui faisaient tellement du bien. Il passait presque pour un abruti à force de le regarder. Pour se ressaisir, il secoua la tête et détourna le regard, les joues rouges-écarlates, il se racla ensuite la gorge pour passer à autre chose.

« - Tu veux je t'aide à te préparer ? Où sont tes vêtements ?

\- Dis Yami, qu'est ce qui te donne envie d'être proche de moi ? On se connait que depuis trois jours… questionna le garçon toujours assis dans son lit.

\- Je…. Je dois t'avouer que je ne sais pas, j'ai l'impression qu'on se connaît depuis longtemps. Peut-être que c'est lié à ta personnalité, dit-il en lui souriant.

\- Ah, soupira Yûgi un peu dubitatif.

\- Je suis sincère, je t'apprécie vraiment. Je ne suis pas le seul à le penser. Toute la bande se sent proche de toi malgré qu'on se connaît que depuis trois jours.

\- Je vois, je vous en remercie…

\- Il faudrait vraiment que tu déballes tes affaires, je n'arrive pas trouver tes vêtements.

\- Laisse Yami, tu n'as pas besoin de m'aider à ce point, je vais me préparer dans la salle de bain et on y va. »

Yûgi se leva et prit des vêtements dans sa valise, pour aussitôt se diriger à la salle de bain. En attendant qu'il se prépare, Yami s'assit sur le lit et regardait la pièce qu'il trouve toujours aussi triste. Ça donnait l'impression qu'il était juste hébergé, prêt à partir à tout moment. Il regarda son téléphone et remarqua qu'il avait reçu un message de la part de Jôno-uchi. Le message disait qu'il était malade à cause de Honda qui lui partageait avec tout le bonheur du monde son rhume. Déjà qu'il trouvait ça ridicule d'être malade juste en mi-septembre, car la température est presque comparable à celle de l'été. Alors, imaginer Jôno-uchi, le garçon le plus solide qu'il connaissait, tomber malade aussi facilement était peu croyable. Enfin, il restait à Yûgi et à lui trente minutes pour arriver au lycée. Ils auront sans doute quelques secondes de retard, ce qui n'est pas bien grave. Voyant son ami revenir en s'essuyant les cheveux, il remarqua qu'il avait encore la chemise de son uniforme ouverte.

« - C'était rapide comme douche, dit Yami en s'approchant de lui.

\- Je me suis juste rincé, mais par ma faute tu vas arriver en retard, ajouta Yûgi s'en voulant de lui causer problème.

\- Ce n'est pas bien grave, on sera en retard ensemble comme ça, rassura-t-il en lui boutonnant la chemise.

\- Je vais le faire, laisse donc !

\- J'ai déjà commencé ! Tu ne m'arrêteras pas ! lança Yami en rigolant.

\- D'accord, vu que ça t'amuse, lui sourit le jeune garçon. »

L'adolescent lui souriait en retour, rougissant un peu, il put voir que Yûgi lui faisait un sourire sincère qui ne cachait pas de tristesse comme d'habitude, pour une fois. Après avoir fini « d'habiller » Yûgi, il lui ébouriffa les cheveux et ils quittèrent la maison pour se mettre en chemin. Ils leur restaient encore vingt-cinq minutes, peut-être en accélérant le pas, ils ne seront pas en retard. Mais malheur, il se mit à pleuvoir des cordes. Les deux garçons foncèrent se mettre à l'abri sous le porche d'un restaurant qui était fermé. Tous les deux trempés, ils se regardèrent et soupirèrent.

« - Yami, désolé, à l'avenir va à l'école sans venir me chercher. Tu vas te faire engueuler par ma faute.

\- Ce n'est rien, mon dossier est clean, ils seront indulgents avec moi.

\- C'est vrai, tu es le 1er de la classe, dit-il en lui tirant la langue le garçon.

\- Comment tu le sais ?

\- Jôno-uchi me l'a bien rappelé, rigola Yûgi finissant par un éternuement.

\- Tu vas attraper froid et être malade toi aussi…

\- Être malade signifie rester dans mon lit à dormir, je ne dis pas non, se réjouit-il.

\- Sacré Yûgi, les études ce n'est pas ton fort ?

\- Oui, je dois t'avouer qu'avant d'être avec vous, je ne suis plus allé en cours pendant un long moment. Donc comparé à toi, je vais me faire remettre à ma place. Essayons de courir le plus vite possible. On aura que quinze minutes de retard comme ça, proposa Yûgi.

Ils arrivèrent au lycée, trempés jusqu'aux os. Tous les deux essayaient de prendre leurs souffles dans le couloir. Le conseiller Tsuruoka, celui qui suivait la progression de Yûgi était là, à l'attendre.

« - Et bien je ne m'attendais pas à te voir aujourd'hui Mutô Yûgi…, s'étonna le conseiller.

\- Hey, Tsuruo ! lui répondit Yûgi avec un grand sourire et un signe de la main.

\- C'est monsieur Tsuruoka ! Et je rêve de te faire perdre cet infâme sourire que tu me fais à chaque fois..., répugna-t-il jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque enfin Yami. Je vois que tu es accompagné d'un de nos meilleurs élèves.

\- On est en retard à cause de la pluie surtout, enfin vous voulez me convoquer dans votre bureau Tsuruoka ? demanda Yûgi.

\- Non, je te laisse cette chance d'y échapper pour cette fois. Et je te préviens, je t'ai à l'œil Mutô…

Yami et Yûgi se dirigèrent vers la salle de cours, mais Yûgi fit signe à son ami d'aller aux toilettes tout en menant le pas. Il le suivit en se demandant pourquoi, puis il se fit surprendre par Yûgi qui lui essuya les cheveux avec une serviette, ricanant un peu.

« - J'ai toujours une sur moi au cas où.

\- Merci, ça va ? Le conseiller a l'air de te détester.

\- Ça va, ce n'est pas le premier ne t'en fait pas. Séchons-nous et on y va.

\- D'accord.

À la pause déjeuner, le soleil était revenu accompagné de la chaleur. Il faisait tellement chaud que la pluie de la matinée avait été complètement oubliée.

Yami et Anzu étaient dehors à l'ombre, ils attendaient Yûgi qui était parti s'acheter à manger au petit magasin du lycée.

« - Tu t'entends bien avec Yûgi à ce que je vois, dit Anzu.

\- C'est vrai, mais j'ai l'impression de l'avoir connu il y a longtemps…, avoua Yami.

\- Je dois t'avouer que moi, je l'ai adoré dès que je l'ai vu… Car il te ressemble, en plus petit, en plus mignon et plus appréciable !

\- Je ne suis pas appréciable ?

\- Non, toi tu es sévère et froid, dit-elle en lui tirant la langue.

Yûgi arriva vers eux en soupirant, les mains vides. Il s'allongea sur l'herbe et sortit ses écouteurs.

« - Il n'y a plus rien, ils sont en rupture…, soupira Yûgi.

\- Ça ne nous gêne pas de partager, aller vient, proposa Anzu.

\- Anzu a raison, je te donne la moitié.

\- Non, c'est bon. Je mangerai ce soir, si j'y pense…, termina-t-il en bâillant. Dormir me remplira l'estomac, ne pensez pas à moi.

\- Mais non, Yûgi… Il dort déjà ! s'étonna Anzu.

\- Je lui laisserais ma part, quand on réussira à le réveiller dans quelques minutes.

\- Comment ça « réussira » ? interrogea Anzu.

\- Tu verras. »

Pendant qu'ils mangeaient, ils pouvaient entendre la musique de Yûgi résonner. Anzu était étonnée de voir que leur ami pouvait dormir avec de la musique aussi rythmique et forte. Yami, lui, commençait même à fredonner les chansons à force de les entendre. Mais bon, il était temps de le réveiller, Anzu commença à le secouer doucement, mais malheureusement ça n'a eu aucun effet.

« - Aller Yûgi, debout…, dit-elle en lui donnant de petites gifles.

\- Toujours pas…

\- YUGI OH ! finit-elle par une énorme gifle.

\- OUI ! Je suis là, cria Yûgi les yeux grands ouverts, tout troublé. Oh, c'est l'heure des cours ?

\- Pas encore, c'est l'heure de manger pour toi et tu n'as pas à discuter ! l'imposa Yami en lui donnant son panier-repas. »

* * *

 _La fin des cours ! Enfin ! Et demain c'est week-end,_ s'écria Yami mentalement.

En y pensant, Yûgi était venu en cours que les trois derniers jours de la semaine et il disait qu'il avait aménagé il y a déjà deux semaines. Pourquoi venir si tard ? Il avait sans doute ses raisons. À la sortie, Anzu leur fit un au revoir et courut à son lieu de travail.

« - Bon Yûgi, ça te dit qu'on fasse quelque chose ensemble ?

\- D'accord, tu proposes quoi ?

\- Si on allait à la salle d'arcade ?

\- D'accord. »

Ce dirigeant à la salle d'arcade, un grognement se fit retentir. C'était le ciel qui s'était brusquement assombri, il se mit à pleuvoir comme ce fut le matin. Les deux amis décidèrent de rentrer au Kame Games Shop qui était plus prêt.

Tous les deux trempés, ils enlevèrent leurs chaussures et se rendirent dans la triste chambre.

Yûgi donna sa serviette pour qu'il puisse s'essuyer, Yami la prit et s'essuyait tout en regardant son ami qui cherchait des vêtements.

« - Désoler, étant court sur patte, je n'ai pas de vêtement à ta taille à te prêter… À moins que… j'en ai un qui devrait te plaire, dit-il en lui donnant le tee-shirt.

\- C'est le tee-shirt des gagnants des tournois de Duel Monster ! Fallait faire partie des trois premiers pour l'avoir.

\- Et le premier gagnait un trophée tout en verre...

\- Je me suis passionné de ce jeu que depuis deux ans. Je suis sûr que tu dois être super fort.

\- Je n'en sais rien….

\- Je devrais éviter de parler de ça…, s'excusa Yami tout en portant le tee-shirt.

\- Ça ne me gêne pas, d'ailleurs sur le jeu, c'est quoi ton pseudo ?

\- Ah... Mon pseudo… c'est Yaminogame, bégaya-t-il tout en regardant le sol.

\- C'est toi le King of Games… Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt ?

\- Car tu détestes ce jeu… et j'aimais bien jouer avec toi le soir.

\- Donc tu veux m'affronter avec mon vrai Deck ?

\- J'aurais aimé... mais bon tu n'as pas à te forcer. »

Yûgi se leva, fouilla dans les cartons et retrouva que quelques cartes qu'il jeta sur le sol. Se grattant la tête, il vérifia dans sa valise à vêtement où il trouva un Deck Box, qui avait juste une dizaine de cartes.

« - Je n'ai pas de quoi reconstituer mon deck d'origine… Le reste doit trainer dans mes affaires.

\- Tu en avais plusieurs ?

\- Oui, j'en avais 3… Enfin, je devrais défaire mes affaires, souffla le garçon.

\- Je vais t'aider, comme ça ta chambre ne sera plus triste à voir.

\- Merci…

Se mettant à deux à défaire les cartons, Yami découvrit peu à peu les goûts de son ami. Il découvrit beaucoup d'albums de musiques de tout genre, une collection complète de consoles de toutes générations accompagnées de leurs jeux. Il vit des jeux qu'il ne pensait jamais tenir dans ses mains, vu leurs raretés. Il trouvait de passage des centaines de cartes qui s'éparpillaient partout. Il les mit de côté et aida Yûgi à tout ranger.

Quelques heures après, ils finirent de tout ranger. La chambre de Yûgi était enfin accueillante, c'était celle d'un adolescent passionné de musique et de jeux. Mais un carton était laissé de côté, le Deck devrait être dedans, car malgré des centaines de cartes trouver, il n'y avait pas de quoi avoir un jeu convenable. Yûgi se dirigea près du carton restant et s'asseyait en tailleur devant. Le jeune garçon tremblait.

 _Avait-il dans cette boite une chose qui lui rappelait un mauvais souvenir ?_ pensa Yami.

Il s'approcha du garçon et posa une main sur son épaule pour le rassurer. Yûgi le regarda avec ses yeux violets remplis d'inquiétude et de peur.

« - Yûgi…

\- Je n'ose pas l'ouvrir…

\- Si c'est parce que je suis-là, je peux m'en aller.

\- Non, je préfère que tu sois là pour le voir. Mais après ça, est-ce que tu voudras toujours être mon ami ?

\- Bien sûr ! s'exclama Yami tout en s'asseyant à côté de la même manière. »

Yûgi ouvrit la boite et découvrir divers objets couverts d'une substance noire, en regardant de plus près, c'était plutôt rouge, Yami comprit après mûre réflexion que c'était du sang séché. Il y avait un uniforme de lycéen gris avec une cravate noire couverte de sang. Il découvrit aussi toutes les cartes manquantes, toutes aussi couvertes de cette substance. Yami eut des frissons sous cette vision, il commença même à trembler. Il se posa plein de questions :

 _Qu'est-ce que c'est tout ce sang ? À qui appartient-il ?_

Il regarda Yûgi qui était tétanisé, l'adolescent s'empressa de le serrer dans ses bras pour le rassurer. Le jeune garçon se mit soudainement à pleurer, puis Yami dit pour le rassurer.

« -Je suis là, tu peux me le dire, je ne te détesterai jamais… »


	6. Rapprochement

Yûgi s'essuya les yeux et souffla un bon coup, ayant repris son calme. Il se détacha de Yami pour se libérer de son étreinte. Il souffla une nouvelle fois et dit :

« - J'ai... je…, hum…, vois-tu ce sang sur ces vêtements… c'est celle de ma mère. Qui a été assassiné, le soir du championnat de Duel Monster national, il y a deux ans… »

Yami frissonna, il eut même froid dans le dos en imaginant la scène. La terreur de découvrir un membre de sa famille allongé dans son propre de sang. À ces pensées, il se mit à trembler et sentit son estomac se retourner. Il ne savait plus trop quoi répondre…

Yûgi, voyant ça, posa sa main sur l'épaule à Yami pour essayer de lui enlever ses peurs.

« - Yami, n'y pense pas, ça peut que te faire du mal, j'ai appris à vivre avec.

\- Appris à vivre avec ? Comment ? C'est juste horrible une scène pareille…, dit-il en prenant la main à Yûgi.

\- J'ai dû le faire, car on m'a…. Hum, non, je ne vais pas te le dire…

\- Si, dis-le-moi… »

Son ami ne dit rien, il lui affichait juste un sourire, encore un sourire qui cachait ses vrais sentiments. Comment ? Comment pouvait-il sourire après avoir raconté ça ? Comment peut-il supporter une telle chose et offrir de si beaux sourires ? Toutefois, ses yeux ne mentaient pas, ça lui faisait mal… très mal.

« - Je t'en prie, dis-moi…

\- Non… Je ne veux pas, plutôt… Je ne peux pas, désolé Yami.

\- D'accord, tu me le diras un jour ?

\- Oui, un jour… susurra Yûgi en serrant la main de Yami. »

À cet instant, Yami remarqua qu'il tenait la main de Yûgi. Il la trouva douce, mais froide. En rougissant, il lui prit les mains et commença à les réchauffer.

« - Yami, tes mains sont chaudes, c'est réconfortant.

\- Ah, euh, merci…

\- Ça fait la deuxième fois en deux ans qu'on me touche les mains, la première fois c'était Anzu, maintenant toi…

\- Ah vraiment ?

\- Oui, enfin, la pluie s'est arrêtée, je vais t'accompagner chez toi.

\- C'est bon Yûgi, ce n'est pas si loin donc je ne risque rien, dit-il en lâchant ses mains. On se parle ce soir sur l'application Duel Monster ou t'as un Skype ?

\- Je vais m'en faire un, je te donnerai mon pseudo sur l'application.

\- D'accord, à tout à l'heure alors. »

* * *

Yami était arrivé chez lui, toujours un peu tourmenté par la révélation de Yûgi. Il se demandait si c'était prudent de laisser son ami seul chez lui. Avoir vu une telle chose et l'affronter seul, ça devait être dur. Cela date de deux ans, mais quand même.

Arrivé chez lui et prêt à se diriger vers sa chambre, il se fit arrêter par sa mère qui avait un grand sourire.

« - Alors ?

\- Alors, quoi ?

\- Tu étais avec Yûgi ? Il va bien ? T'as vu sa mère ? Tu l'as invité ? questionna-t-elle.

\- Euh…oui, je crois que oui, non et non.

\- Tu crois que oui ? Sa mère est absente ? J'aimerais bien la revoir !

\- Euh… Désolé maman, il faudra que tu demandes à Yûgi pour en savoir plus…

\- Ah, mais, invite-le aussi !

\- Ta raison, il est seul chez lui actuellement.

\- T'aurais pu même l'inviter pour ce soir ! Enfin, à table ! »

Le ventre plein et douche prit, Yami put enfin s'installer dans son lit, ordinateur sur les genoux. À peine connecté, il reçut un appel de Jôno-uchi.

 _Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ? Il devrait dormir et récupérer au plus vite,_ pensa le garçon.

Mais il avait surtout envie de parler à Yûgi. Accepta l'appel et il put entendre que la personne qu'il désirait était aussi présente dans la conversation, à jouer de la guitare.

« - Salut Yam, t'as vu comme il joue bien !

\- J'entendrais mieux si tu te taisais Jo, se plaignit Yami.

\- Tu es méchant avec moi ! cria Jôno-uchi tout en toussant.

\- Ça va Jôno-uchi ? Tu devrais rester coucher tu sais, s'inquiéta Yûgi.

\- Je vais bien, j'invite Anzu dans la conversation ! Je vais lui tousser à la gueule ! »

Anzu rejoint la conversation.

« Salut les ga-

\- BOUAAHH HOOUFFF HFM ! toussa Jôno-uchi pour couper la jeune fille.

\- Je te déteste Jôno-uchi ! Bref, salut les autres. Tiens, c'est joli ces airs de guitare, complimenta la jeune fille.

\- Merci.

\- T'as vu ? Yûgi joue bien, je vais dan-, s'arrêta Jo pour tousser.

\- Va te coucher ! Et fous-nous la paix ! ajouta Anzu.

\- Ok, ok. Je m'en vais comme un prince ! acheva-t-il avant de se déconnecter.

\- Oh oui, la paix ! Bon Yûgi tu sais chanter en même temps que jouer ?

\- Bah, je… chante-, en… bah bégu.… Bégaya-t-il.

\- Ah je vois, tu as le trac, bon, imagines que tu es seul et chantes nous ce que tu veux… encouragea Anzu.

\- Ne l'oblige pas à chanter, s'il n'en a pas envie, dit-il tout en pensant qu'il aimerait bien l'entendre aussi.

\- Bon d'accord, mais vous ne rigolez pas ! je chante mal. »

Yûgi raccorda sa guitare et commença à chanter avec beaucoup d'hésitation, une hésitation qui avait disparu après quelques secondes, vu que Yami et Anzu faisaient un grand silence pour écouter le garçon. Il possédait une voix très calme, douce et posée. Yami s'installa confortablement et a ferma les yeux pour ainsi se concentrer sur la voix qui lui donnait des frissons dans tout le corps, une sensation qu'il trouva fort agréable.

Une fois fini, ce fut la jeune fille qui parla en premier :

« - Wouah ! Tu chantes super bien ! Je ne la connais pas cette chanson en plus…

\- Ah bon ? C'était Eine Kleine de Kenshi Yonezu… Enfin je ne chante plus…

\- Roh, aller recommence, supplia Anzu.

\- Non désoler…

\- Dommage, demain je bosse, encore. Donc je vous laisse. On se voit lundi en cours. Bye ! termina-t-elle par une déconnexion. »

Seul en vocal avec Yûgi, ils parlèrent de jeux et se racontèrent des anecdotes pour se connaitre un peu plus. Une vraie complicité entre eux s'était forgée depuis que son nouvel ami lui avait parlé de ce qui lui faisait du tort. Néanmoins, Yami se demandait toujours ce que peut être le reste qu'il ne pouvait pas dire. Mais il était préférable de ne rien dire de plus à ce sujet, car ressasser de douloureux souvenirs ne pouvait que le faire souffrir. Il profita au même moment de l'inviter chez lui à passer la nuit. Comme ça, ils pourront passer leur samedi ensemble, ça donnait aussi l'occasion à sa mère de le rencontrer et de lui parler de sa défunte amie. Le jeune garçon accepta tout en étant étonné que sa mère ait connu celle de son ami. Ils changèrent de sujet et discutèrent ensemble assez tard le soir, pour finir par un match rapide sur Duel Monster Online.

* * *

Samedi, il était dix-heures du matin, Yami était devant le Kame Games Shop, la porte entre-ouverte.

 _Est-ce que Yûgi est réveillé ? Lui qui est du genre à se perdre dans ses rêves, ça serait bizarre. À moins qu'il ait fait un cauchemar_ , pensa Yami.

Entrant avec hésitation, ayant peur de ce qui pouvait l'accueillir, il poussa doucement la porte et jeta un coup d'œil. Il souffla de soulagement, car c'était vraiment Yûgi qui était réveillé, avec les écouteurs, musique encore à fond. S'approchant, Yami se mit à rougir subitement, car il le vit torse nu. Il pouvait voir son dos moyennement forgé et sa peau pâle criblée de cicatrices. Voulant voir de plus près, il avançait sans trop regarder où il mettait les pieds et il trébucha sur une chaussure pour tomber directement sur le dos de Yûgi qui put heureusement le supporter. Ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait, il poussa un cri de terreur partant dans les aigus.

« - Tu... Tu m'as fait peur ! cria-t-il en aidant Yami à se relever.

\- Désolé, ce n'était pas voulu… Tu tiens bien sûr tes jambes en tous cas, tu n'es pas tombé.

\- Ah… habitude, euh… je vais me chercher un haut….

\- Da- d'accord …, acquiesça Yami tout en rougissant.

Il put voir le torse de Yûgi, il avait comme une cicatrice sur la région du cœur.

 _Une opération ? Ou peut-être qu'il a été attaqué ?_ se demanda-t-il.

Le temps que Yami se posait diverses questions, son ami était revenu avec une chemise tout en soupirant.

« - C'est quoi cette cicatrice que tu as à la poitrine ?

\- Une marque de naissance. »

Comme à son habitude, Yami boutonnait la chemise à Yûgi, tout en réfléchissant. Comment s'était possible d'avoir une marque de naissance pareille ? Comme s'il s'était reçu plusieurs coups de poignard. Toujours pensif, il caressa la marque sans s'en rendre compte.

« - Ahah, tu me chatouilles ! Arrête s'il te plaît ! Déjà, tu ne me laisses plus m'habiller seul… rigola-t-il.

\- Hum ! pa-pardon…

\- Oui c'est intrigant… d'ailleurs, vu que t'es là. Allons manger dehors, lui proposa Yûgi en lui faisant un clin d'œil. »

Le cœur de Yami se mit à battre soudainement et il sentit ses joues devenir brûlantes. Il hocha la tête pour valider la proposition de son ami.

Les deux amis finissaient tous juste de manger au café de la ville, discutant tranquillement en chemin, ils décidèrent de se rendre au centre commercial. Bien sûr, ce fut le côté jeux vidéo et mangas en priorité, pour partir ensuite voir les téléphones portables. Yami profita par la même occasion, d'en offrir un a son nouvel ami. Un geste de bonté que Yûgi ne faisait que remercier durant toute la matinée.

Ça faisait déjà trois heures qu'ils se baladaient entre les boutiques sous un grand soleil et une chaleur comparable à l'été. Allant s'asseoir à l'ombre, Yami apporta du soda pour lui et son ami, afin de se rafraichir un peu. Il remarqua ensuite un bijoutier un peu plus loin. Deux gourmettes en argent lui tapaient à l'œil, il donna sa canette à Yûgi puis partit les acheter en vitesse. Quelques minutes après, il revenait essoufflé.

« - Ça va ? Tu étais parti où ? demanda Yûgi en lui tendant sa canette.

\- Acheter ça, lui dit-il en lui mettant la gourmette au poignet. On a le même et il y a ton nom de gravé dessus.

\- Yami… Tu me fais trop de cadeaux, en plus on se connait que depuis quatre jours maintenant.

\- C'est vrai, mais disons que je m'en moque, ça me fait plaisir, dit Yami en lui souriant.

\- J'en… J'en prendrais grand soin, crois-moi.

\- Je te crois, on va à la salle d'arcade ?

\- Allons-y. »

À la salle d'arcade, au temple. Yami et Yûgi étaient sur la borne d'arcade Virtua Racing 92, une borne assez rétro, mais les deux s'amusèrent comme des petits fous. Yami avait beaucoup de mal avec le jeu, à vrai dire, car ce n'était vraiment pas son genre comparé à Yûgi qui était premier sur les six joueurs actifs. Ils pouvaient entendre les autres concurrents se plaindre et insulter la personne à la première place. Cela ne plaisait pas à Yami qu'on insultait son ami sans raison vraiment valable.

« - Vous êtes MAD les gars ? dit Yûgi en affichant un sourire moqueur.

\- Putain, franchement bien joué, complimentèrent les autres joueurs un peu dégoutés.

\- Mais bon, évitez les insultes, ajouta Yami qui les regardait froidement.

\- D'accord, promis, disaient-ils en s'enfuyant loin du garçon qui avait une assez grande prestance.

\- Tu veux aller sur la borgne Street Fighter ? Tu seras plus à l'aise comparé à ce jeu de course.

\- Tu as raison.

Ils jouèrent jusqu'à dix-neuf heures, l'heure de rentrer. Ils quittèrent la salle d'arcade pour se rendre chez Yami après être passés au Kame Games Shop, pour que Yûgi puisse récupérer ses affaires. Il faisait déjà noir et le temps s'était refroidi. Le ciel était si clair qu'il pouvait admirer les étoiles tout en marchant.

Arrivé, la mère de Yami les accueillit et remarqua la ressemble.

« - Bonsoir, enchantée Yûgi, on dirait que vous êtes frère ! Alors comment va ta maman Yûgi ?

\- Je suis désolé de vous l'apprendre, mais elle est décédée il y a deux ans…

\- Ah… je vois, mes condoléances… dit-elle tristement.

\- Merci et je vous remercie de votre accueil. »

Les deux garçons montèrent à l'étage pour aller à la chambre de Yami. Une chambre sobre avec quelques posters de mangas et de Duel Monster. Avec une grande télévision juste en face du lit et une console de jeux munis d'une petite collection. La mère de Yami avait déjà pris à l'avance le futon de leur invité juste à côté du lit. Yami s'installa sur son lit et tapota à côté pour inviter Yûgi à s'asseoir aussi.

« - Pas trop fatigué Yûgi ?

\- Ça va, c'était amusant comme journée.

\- On se remet ça quand tu veux, lui dit Yami en lui offrant charmant sourit.

\- Merci encore pour le téléphone et le bracelet…, déclara Yûgi en rougissant un peu.

\- Ça me fait plaisir voyons. »

Se souriant l'un l'autre, ils discutèrent jusqu'à l'heure du diner. Une fois à table, entourée de toute la famille, ce fut la mère de Yami qui entama la conversation, en racontant son passé avec sa meilleure amie. Des histoires où elles faisaient les folles au lycée ou quand elles étaient parties en vacance ensemble.

« - En tout cas si j'avais pu, je l'aurai épousé, sortit la maman. »

Le mari pouffa de rire et ajouta :

« - Mais Yami ne serait pas venu au monde, ni Yûgi, les pauvres…

\- C'est vrai ! Mais bon, j'aurais aimé ! s'exclama-t-elle en souriant.

\- Roh lala, maman. »

Après le repas, les deux garçons étaient partis se doucher afin de profiter du reste de la soirée. Ils jouèrent à la console et finirent par aller au lit.

« - Yami ?

\- Oui ? Tu veux quelque chose ?

\- Oui, c'est l'heure du duel !

\- Tu as ton Deck ? Tu es sûr de vouloir jouer ?

\- Oui, j'ai nettoyé les cartes, ça ira, rassura Yûgi. »

Le duel commença, les cartes que possédait Yûgi étaient rares, beaucoup tueraient pour les avoir. Le combat fut rapide, Yami avait résisté du mieux qu'il pouvait, mais il n'avait pu que baisser la vie de son adversaire de 100 points. La victoire venait donc à Yûgi.

« - Bon sang… Ton Deck est imbattable, souffla Yami tout en s'étirant.

\- C'est mon Deck de championnat et je te l'offre, dit-il en lui prenant la main pour lui donner les cartes.

\- Mais non, c'est trop, je ne peux pas accepter !

\- Si, pour te remercier de tout ce que tu m'as offert et ils te seront plus utiles qu'à moi.

\- Je-je-je ne sais pas comment te remercier pour ça.

\- Pas besoin, t'en as déjà fait assez, remercia Yûgi en lui souriant, tout en posant sa main sur l'épaule. »

Yami posa sa main sur celle du garçon et lui sourit à son tour, tout en rougissant. Il regarda ensuite Yûgi, le regard du garçon était pour la première fois rempli de joie. Son visage avait un sourire sincère, cela fit encore plus rougir Yami.

 _J'en peux plus ! J'ai envie de le câliner maintenant ! Qu'est-ce qui me prend !_ se réprimanda-t-il tout en se cachant le visage avec la main.

« - Ça va aller ?

\- Oui ! Juste… c'est rien, ne t'en fais pas. Bon, il se fait tard, on devrait dormir. Je peux éteindre ? demanda Yami »

Son ami hocha la tête, mit ses écouteurs et s'allongea dans son lit. Yami fit de même une fois la lumière éteinte. Ce fut un long silence pendant quelques minutes jusqu'au moment que Yûgi l'interpella.

« - Yami ? chuchota le garçon de sa voix douce.

\- Oui ? chuchota-t-il à son tour.

\- J'espère qu'on pourra se refaire des journées, c'était sympa.

\- On s'en fera souvent, ne t'en fait pas.

\- Génial, bonne nuit…

\- Oui, toi aussi, dors bien, acheva Yami pour ensuite laisser la chambre dans le silence jusqu'au lendemain. »


	7. Le début des ennuis

Cela fait déjà trois mois que Yûgi est arrivé dans la ville de Domino, il est devenu très proche de ses amis, surtout avec Yami avec lequel il porte une grande confiance et complicité. Ayant pris l'habitude d'être réveillé par celui-ci, il va désormais quotidiennement au lycée.

Malheureusement, le garçon suit très peu tous les cours, toujours en train de rêvasser, d'écouter sa musique ou de dormir. Le pire 'était qu'aucun professeur ne lui faisait la remarque, comme s'ils en avaient peur.

Et aujourd'hui c'était le jour des résultats des examens d'hiver et comme toujours le jeune Yûgi a des notes épouvantables. Toute la bande s'était installée dans le couloir, afin de discuter avec lui pour le motiver.

« - Tu as eu que 10 sur 100, tu vas sûrement redoubler ou même foirer ton année scolaire, dit Anzu tout en regardant la feuille de devoir.

\- Pour une fois, je ne suis pas dernier de la classe ! J'ai eu 25 !

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi s'en vanter Jo, réprimanda Yami à son ami blond. Tu sais Yûgi, je peux te donner des cours, tu auras de meilleures notes.

\- Tout ce « blabla » scolaire me dépasse un peu trop, soupira Yûgi.

\- On révisera ensemble alors, le rassura Yami tout en lui tapotant l'épaule.

\- Merci Yami, avoir un 50 serait un miracle pour moi, s'exclama Yûgi en fonçant dans les bras à Yami qui était ravi de cette étreinte.

\- Hey ! Moi aussi j'ai le droit de faire des câlins à Yûgi ! ajouta Jôno-uchi en prenant Yûgi dans ses bras. Tu es tout doux, petit et on peut faire ça ! il leva le garçon en l'air en chantant. C'est l'histoire de la vie ! Nyeh nyeh nyeh !

\- J'ai honte de mes un mètre cinquante-trois maintenant… Pose-moi ! Pose-moi ! hurla Yûgi tout en gigotant.

\- Jôno-uchi, lâche-le ! gronda Yami d'un ton sec.

\- Oui monsieur… »

Une fois posé au sol, ils pouvaient voir le conseiller Tsuruoka passé, pas très content. Yûgi se demandait s'il venait pour encore le convoquer pour le réprimander sur ses notes. Mais apparemment ce n'était pas le cas. Le conseiller est directement parti dans le bureau du directeur.

« - Pas pour moi pour une fois.

\- Ne t'en fais pas Yûg, tu seras le deuxième de la classe avec Yami comme professeur.

\- Faut pas rêver non plus, je serais juste plus le premier de la fin.

\- On verra tout ça ensemble ne t'en fait pas, lui dit Yami en lui appuyant le bout du nez. »

La sonnerie retentit pour la reprise des cours de l'après-midi, la bande d'amis y allait tout en discutant. Soudainement, Yûgi percuta un élève, cette personne était très grande et très imposante. Obligé de lever la tête pour voir le visage de cet élève géant, il était sur le point de s'excuser, mais le jeune homme de grande taille le devança.

« - Mutô, ça faisait longtemps…

\- Ushio… ? Je ne pensais pas te revoir en deux ans…

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Yûgi ? demanda Yami en le rejoignant.

\- Mutô… J'aurais à te parler tout à l'heure, seul à seul, acheva-t-il en partant.

\- Tu connais ce type ?

\- Oui, enfin, ne t'inquiète pas, dit Yûgi tout en allant à la salle de classe. »

Yami était intrigué, qui pouvait être ce garçon pour son ami ? Une vieille connaissance, certes, mais était-il de confiance ou pas ?

Suivant Yûgi pour retourner en classe, il commençait à être beaucoup trop pensif, s'inquiétant tellement qu'il fut déconcentré durant tous les cours de l'après-midi.

À la fin des cours, la bande d'amis sortait de la classe toute contente d'être enfin libérée. Jôno-uchi passa son bras autour du cou à Yûgi qui était en train de mettre son écharpe et lui proposa d'aller à la salle d'arcade pour se changer les idées. Mais l'ancienne connaissance les interrompit en se raclant la gorge. Jôno-uchi leva légèrement la tête et jeta un regard menaçant à Ushio. Yûgi tira gentiment la manche du blond pour qu'il lui porte attention. Il le rassura puis il partit avec le jeune homme qui se tenait en face d'eux.

Yûgi suivit ensuite le jeune homme qui l'amenait sur le toit du lycée. Yami arriva en reportant sa veste et ses gants, regardant Jôno-uchi, ils commencèrent à chuchoter.

« - On y va en filature Yam ?

\- Ouais, j'ai peur qu'il lui fasse du mal.

\- Allons-y ! s'exclama Jôno-uchi à voix basse.

\- Ouais ! »

Ils partirent en filature, ils se retrouvèrent à leur tour sur le toit, se cachant derrière la porte, ils observèrent discrètement. Les deux discutaient assis côte à côte.

« - Tu as bien grandi en deux ans… Tu es toujours aussi mignon malgré tout.

\- Mais je suis toujours court sur patte, enfin, je suppose que tu ne m'as pas fait venir pour me parler de mes centimètres en trop, accouche Ushio.

\- Bien, c'est comme tu voudras. »

Ushio empoigna le haut du garçon pour le lever et le plaqua fortement contre le mur. Yûgi poussa un couinement de douleur et le leva la tête pour observer le visage menaçant qui se mit à son niveau.

« - Je vais reprendre notre activité dans ce lycée et notre pacte que t'as laissé il y a deux ans va reprendre dès maintenant.

\- Notre activité ? Ushio, je t'avais suivi, car avant j'avais besoin de cet argent. Ce qui n'est plus le cas aujourd'hui…

\- On a toujours besoin d'argent dans ce monde Yûgi et n'oublie pas, selon le pacte tu m'appartiens ! lui rappela Ushio.

\- Je vais te le dire franchement Ush… Tetsu, je refuse d'être celui que j'étais avant.

\- Vraiment ? Tu veux que ça soit tes nouveaux petits amis qui prennent les conséquences ?

\- Laisse-les tranquilles…

\- Tu t'inquiètes pour eux ? Tu as déjà les mains tachées de sang Yûgi…

\- Tais-toi… je t'en prie… supplia Yûgi tout en se laissant tomber pour s'asseoir. »

Le jeune homme s'assit à côté de Yûgi et lui prit l'avant-bras, où il portait la gourmette que Yami lui avait offerte.

« - Tu as intérêt de le retirer, notre pacte nous l'interdit.

\- J'y tiens plus qu'à ma vie… donc non, lui dit-il en libérant son bras. Je m'en moque de tout ça, c'est du passé.

\- Tu ne peux pas fuir ce que tu étais Yûgi, tu auras beau tout faire, nous sommes liés. »

Yûgi se frotta le visage et souffla un bon coup en se tenant la poitrine. Le jeune homme ébouriffa les cheveux du garçon et lui sourit.

« - Ces gens ne sont pas dignes de confiance, comparés à nous qui sommes liés. Ils te laisseront tomber s'ils savaient ta vraie nature, ils t'abandonneront.

\- Je… je ne suis plus qui je suis depuis deux ans Tetsu.

\- Mais si, tu es Yûgi Mutô, un garçon de seize ans… Qui a tué sa mère de sang-froid !

\- Quoi ! cria Jôno-uchi tout en gâchant leur couverture.

\- Bien, apparemment ils écoutaient. Ce qui fera en sorte que tu viens plus vite à moi, ajouta Ushio tout en partant. »

Yami regarda avec mépris cet homme qui osait faire du mal à son ami, malgré qu'il avait du mal à avaler tout ce qu'il avait entendu, il avait toujours confiance en Yûgi. Ils allèrent avec Jôno-uchi s'asseoir près de leur ami qui tremblait à l'idée de se faire abandonner à nouveau. Lui tenant la main, il lui parla d'une voix douce pour le rassurer.

« - Raconte-nous tout ça, tu dois être épuisé de tout nous cacher.

\- Ouais, on sera toujours là pour te supporter. Après tout, on est ami, lui dit Jôno-uchi en souriant.

\- Très bien… Je vais tout vous raconter, mais il serait préférable de rentrer avant. »


	8. Un pas dans le passé

J'ai grandi à Kyoto avec ma mère qui était joueuse de shamisen, elle vivait de sa passion et elle en était heureuse. Elle donnait des concerts chaque soir un peu partout dans la région. Certes, je ne la voyais pas beaucoup, mais la voir heureuse, sourire jour et nuit suffisait pour me rendre aussi heureux. Je suivais ses pas pour devenir musicien à mon tour pour ainsi exprimer le même bonheur de partager la musique. Mais un jour, elle eut un accident de voiture et cela lui fit perdre l'utilisation d'une partie de son corps. Paralysée, elle ne pouvait plus pratiquer sa passion et c'était à partir de là qu'elle a commencée à dépérir lentement.

Manquant d'argent, on a déménagé dans une ville mal famée, dans un petit appartement qui n'était pas adapté à sa santé. Un vulgaire deux-pièces qui totalisait sans doute les quinze mètres carrés. Elle était donc dans l'obligation de tourner en rond dans notre taudis. À force, elle commençait à perdre la raison. Elle hurlait souvent sans raison, pleurait, parfois elle me frappait. Mais je ne faisant rien en espérant que ça lui ferais passer son mal.

« - Yûgi, pardonne-moi… implorait-elle en me serrant dans ses bras.

\- Ce n'est rien, tu veux que je te joue un petit air ? Ça pourrait te calmer, mais je ne joue pas aussi bien que toi.

\- Ne dis pas ça… Tu joues mieux que moi… Tu peux jouer, comparer à moi qui est inutile. »

Je jouais du mieux que je le pouvais de son instrument favori, mais cela ne réglait malheureusement pas nos problèmes. On avait besoin d'argent. De l'argent pour ses soins, nous nourrir, payer le loyer, de quoi tout simplement vivre.

Je faisais en plus ma scolarité dans un lycée où même les professeurs étaient désintéressés de leurs propres cours. Je préférais donc dormir ou réfléchir à comment obtenir de l'argent. Je travaillais déjà dans un Konbini* jusqu'à trois heures du matin, mais ce n'était pas assez. Il en fallait toujours plus.

C'est là que Ushio était apparu, il s'approcha de moi tout en appuyant avec ses grandes mains sur mon bureau et dit :

« - Hey gamin, ça te dirais que je te prête de l'argent ?

\- Non merci…, je ne veux pas me retrouver plus endetté, lui répondais-je d'un air désintéressé tout en m'affalant sur mon pupitre.

\- Tiens, tu es le premier à me dire ça, tu es donc plus intelligent que les autres…

\- Il ne faut pas être intelligent pour comprendre le mot « prêter », car à prêter il y a forcément le mot « rendre », et sans doute avec des intérêts…

\- Tu me plais gamin, quel est ton nom ?

\- Yûgi Mutô…

\- J'ai autre chose à te proposer, rejoins ma bande, et travaille pour moi, tu gagneras plus qu'il en faut.

-Je marche, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix après tout… »

D'une poignée de main, nous avons conclu notre contrat, j'étais devenu son émissaire, je faisais en sorte que le plus de personnes acceptent nos « services ». Prêt d'argents avec intérêts élevés, achat d'alcool pour les mineurs, tabacs, drogues, le bonheur garantit les amis. Mais ce que je détestais le plus faire, c'était aller frapper les mauvais payeurs, bon ce n'était pas moi qui les frappais certes, mais j'étais là pour sourire et jouer le gentil gars sympa. À juger s'il fallait les frapper plus fort ou pas. Je faisais ça tous les jours et je gagnais assez pour payer les médicaments pour ma mère. Et de temps en temps, je pouvais m'acheter des cartes pour jouer à Duel Monster. Un jeu auquel je n'ai jamais manqué un championnat.

Pendant plus de 8 mois, je faisais ce « travail » et une bonne partie de l'école avait adhéré de nos affaires. J'avais même réussi à corrompre certains professeurs qui venaient nous acheter de la drogue, de ce fait, on avait gagné une grande liberté. Fier de moi, Ushio m'a par la suite nommé bras droit, car notre activité était devenue florissante grâce à mes astuces. Mais je devais l'avouer, tout le travail que j'avais m'empêchait de vivre, je dormais peu, je ne mangeais plus. Ushio l'a bien remarqué et je pense que pour lui, ça aurait été une catastrophe si je venais à arrêter. Donc un jour, me retrouvant sur le toit, il venait me réveiller pour discuter.

« - Mutô, réveille-toi ! Oh ! Réveille-toi !

\- Pas… la force, donne-moi tes ordres, j'irais en rampant, soufflais-je tout en bâillant toujours à moitié endormi.

\- Non repose-toi, mais j'ai une demande à te faire Mutô.

\- Ce que… tu veux… peux pas bouger là…

\- Nous allons faire un pacte…Mutô.

\- En quoi consiste ton pacte ?

\- Nous serons liés, jamais on ne se trahira, on sera partenaire, et on s'appartiendra l'un l'autre.

\- D'ac—D'accord, je dois signer où ?

\- Notre corps sera le contrat Mutô, tu choisis où tu vas me marquer et je ferais de même.

\- J'ai trop sommeil et faim pour faire quoi que ce soit... on verra ça plus tard… »

Je n'avais pas tout bien compris sur le moment, l'histoire du pacte, être lié, s'appartenir l'un et l'autre, tout ça. Je pensais que c'était juste un rêve jusqu'au moment qu'il me retire mon bas et qu'il me morde dans un endroit d'un peu plus intime. Ce fut très, mais très honteux et douloureux. J'ai poussé le plus grand cri ma vie, tout en comprenant la souffrance de la circoncision.

J'ai dû le marquer à mon tour, comparer à lui, je l'ai mordu dans un endroit moins suspect, le poignet faisait bien l'affaire. Après ça, il imposa d'autres règles, certaines étaient tordues, d'autres juste étranges et très embarrassantes. J'en ai retenu que trois. Obligation de l'appeler par son prénom, être touché par personne et n'accepter rien des autres.

Ushio, enfin Tetsu était content que « j'accepte » son pacte, mais c'était injuste de sa part de me demander ça pendant ma pause de récupération. Après ce pacte, j'étais toujours accompagné, si je n'avais pas sa compagnie, c'était deux de ses collègues qui me suivaient. Surveillé du matin au soir, pendant toutes mes pauses et même aux toilettes. Manquerai plus qu'ils viennent me la tenir et qu'ils me torchent ! Que ce fût pénible, heureusement, ça me rapporte assez pour permettre à ma mère de s'en sortir.

* * *

On approchait du jour du championnat, mon Deck était prêt, j'étais prêt mentalement, mais comme je disais à chaque réveil brutal et court « My body is not ready… ». En effet, avec ma fatigue, je commençais à sentir de fortes douleurs à la poitrine et à avoir souvent des fourmis dans les jambes. Heureusement, on approchait des vacances, je pourrais dormir. Espérant que Tetsu me laisse respirer, son foutu pacte m'obligeait à faire des choses tellement honteuses. Me laisser toucher par lui, rabaisser des pauvres gens qui ont sans doute autant de problèmes que moi et qui se sont laissés tenter par nos services. Je me sens tellement sale…

Me levant péniblement du canapé qui me sert de lit, je me préparais pour aller au lycée. Arrivé à la cuisine, je voyais ma mère sourire sur son téléphone. Elle devait sans doute regarder des joueurs de shamisen ou discuter avec son cercle d'amis musiciens. D'ailleurs, sa santé s'était améliorée, grâce aux soins supplémentaires que j'ai pu lui payer avec « mon activité ». Elle peut désormais bouger la totalité de son bras, ce qui lui permet de jouer à nouveau du shamisen. J'ai eu l'idée de lui en offrir un tout neuf, cela l'encouragerait davantage de reprendre sa vie de musicienne.

« - Yûgi, ton championnat est pour ce week-end ?

\- C'est exact.

\- Tu te reposeras ? Tu as l'air exténué… Ton travail de nuit, ce n'est pas prudent.

\- Ce n'est pas bien grave, tant que ça nous aide à nous en sortir. Et vu que tu peux rejouer du shamisen. Tout ira beaucoup mieux.

\- Oui, je pourrais rejouer à Kyoto, et on pourra revivre comme avant. Mais repose-toi aujourd'hui, tu es vraiment pâle Yûgi.

\- Je me reposerai pendant ma pause et je ne travaille pas ce soir, je pourrais passer du temps avec toi.

\- À ce soir alors, me dit-elle d'une voix triste. »

Dès sortit de chez moi, Tetsu m'attendait à l'entrée pour qu'on puisse aller à notre minable lycée ensemble. Quand je le regardais, je le trouvais tellement grand, moi si petit, j'avais l'impression d'être un simple primaire à côté. Avec mes un mètre quarante et mon physique de fragile, j'ai senti la honte montée en moi…

Étant perdu dans mes pensées, j'ai percuté un garçon très souriant aux cheveux blancs qui avait laissé tomber ses cartes de mon jeu favori au sol. Je m'excusais et l'aidais à ramasser ses affaires.

« - Merci, c'est gentil. Excusez-moi je ne regardais pas ou j'allais.

\- Non c'est ma faute, pardonnez-moi, lui disais-je en lui souriant.

\- Bien maintenant dégage ! l'intimida Tetsu.

\- Pardon, dis le garçon en partant en courant.

\- Tetsu, tu n'avais pas le menacer comme ça, il avait rien fait.

\- Je n'aime pas qu'on te perturbe, et toute personne devrait te montrer plus de respect.

\- Enfin, je dois rejoindre les autres, mon travail commence dès maintenant. »

Tetsu m'attrapa par le bras et me tira contre lui. Il glissa ses mains sous ma chemise et commençait à me palper la poitrine, j'avais mal, mais j'ai pu vite l'ignorer, car j'étais embarrassé, vu que presque tout le monde voyait ce qu'il faisait.

« - Tu manges assez ? En plus j'ai l'impression que ça te fait mal.

\- Je- Jai mangé hier. Eh oui, ça fait mal…

\- Tu devrais dormir à l'infirmerie, je t'amènerai de quoi manger.

\- Ouais, je vais régler une affaire et j'y vais »

Je fonçais honteusement sur le point de rendez-vous, pour encore « corriger » à nouveau un de ses mauvais payeurs. Je devais encore afficher un faux sourire, et devoir sortir ces fameuses phrases habituelles que les deux gorilles qui sont là pour frapper connaissaient par cœur. Arrivé sur place, je pus reconnaitre le garçon souriant de tout à l'heure, je ne pensais pas qu'il avait utilisé nos services de paiement. Les deux assaillants le frappaient déjà, et ils rigolaient en plus de cela, faut dire c'était un moyen d'extériorisé leur colère.

« - Wouah, les gars calmes, faites une pause deux secondes. »

Sur ses mots, mes deux collègues s'arrêtèrent, laissèrent le garçon respirer et reprendre ses esprits.

« - Quel est ton nom ?

\- Ryou Bakura, je le jure, je payerai dès que je peux. Je devais acheter des cartes pour le championnat de ce week-end…

\- Je veux bien te croire, mais vois-tu, notre boss n'aime pas les retards…, dis-je en faisant signe aux deux gars de partir.

\- Pardonnez-moi…

\- Tu dois combien Bakura ? lui demandais-je en lui prenant la main pour l'aider à se lever.

\- 18 591 yens*

\- Bien, étant joueur de Duel Monster, je vais t'arranger. Tu peux à ton avis payer quand ?

\- La semaine prochaine, je reçois mon salaire que la semaine prochaine…

\- Bien, je te laisse la semaine prochaine, et sans les intérêts supplémentaires.

\- Merci beaucoup, dit-il en me serrant dans les bras.

\- Oui, oui, lâche-moi…

\- Pardon, merci encore, me remercia Bakura en partant en courant. »

Par contre moi, j'étais moins heureux, je viens de violer deux règles de mon pacte. Ne jamais rendre service à un de nos « clients » et être touché par quelqu'un d'autre. Je sens déjà ma punition, je me déteste tellement fort…

À midi, je me fis réveiller par Tetsu qui me ramenait à manger, un bon burger, le déjeuner parfait. Il affichait un regard légèrement énervé, enfin, plus que d'habitude. Le connaissant par cœur, j'arrivais à juger ses différents sentiments sur son visage. Étant donné qu'il a en permanences les sourcils froncés et un air agacé, beaucoup de la bande prenaient des gants pour lui parler.

« - On m'a dit que tu as fait une fleur à ce dénommé Bakura.

\- Oui, je prends les conséquences…

\- Bien, mais ce qui m'énerve le plus c'est qu'il t'a touché, dit-il en me regardant avec un regard dès plus énervé.

\- Désoler Tetsu, mais faut dire que tes règles son compliqué, en plus…font très….

\- Très quoi Yûgi ?

\- G… hum… ay…

\- Quoi ? Je n'ai pas bien entendu, articule…

\- Bon c'est gay ! j'avoue Tetsu ! C'est GAY ! criais-je en rougissant. »

Préparé à me faire corriger, je fermais les yeux pour éviter de voir le carnage, mais rien ne se passa. J'ouvris les yeux et je voyais Tetsu rouge. J'ignorais si c'était rouge de colère, de honte ou qu'il rougissait tout simplement. Il ouvrit soudainement la bouche pour dire une chose incompréhensible.

« - Jevoispasenquoijebonvraimaisaussitumefaiseffetpeutpasmenempécher, bégaya Tetsu en plus de cela.

\- D'accord, disons que j'ai compris…

\- Ouais ! Mange et tais-toi, criait-il toujours aussi rouge. »

Il était tout embarrassé, c'était la première fois que je le voyais comme ça, ce qui me fit pouffer de rire avec le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Il me jeta un regard qui voulait dire « arrête ça ! » ce qui ne m'arrêtait malheureusement pas de sourire et ça l'embarrassait encore plus.

À la fin de ce repas, je m'allongeais aussitôt pour dormir à nouveau, mes douleurs à la poitrine continuaient comme si c'était lourd et brûlant à l'intérieur, je devrais sans doute consulter pour arranger ça, mais c'était moins important que les soins dont avait besoin ma mère. J'avais hâte d'être le week-end, c'était le championnat de Duel Monster. Ressentir l'excitation des matchs et bien sûr, gagner le trophée me ferait un grand bien.

* * *

Enfin samedi, j'ai acheté le Shamisen pour ma mère pour fêter son rétablissement. Mais c'était aussi le jour du championnat, j'étais motivé comme jamais à battre tous mes adversaires, découvrir de nouvelles stratégies, et voir si mon deck qui est considéré comme légendaire serait battu.

Me faufilant dans la foule, j'ai pu remarquer Bakura qui venait près de moi. On discutait tranquillement du jeu jusqu'à ce que les matchs commencent.

Gagnant pour l'instant haut la main mes combats, j'ai décidais d'appeler ma mère pour savoir si elle allait bien de son côté. Tombant sur la messagerie après quelques tonalités, je me suis dit qu'elle devait se reposer, je m'en étais donc pas inquiet.

Vingt-et-une heures, j'ai gagné tous mes matchs, il me restait la final qui était contre le fameux Seto Kaiba, un de mes amis d'enfance. C'est d'ailleurs grâce à lui que j'aime ce jeu, on y jouait ensemble à chaque fois qu'on se retrouvait, que de bons souvenirs. À l'époque, le jeu appartenait encore à la société de Pegasus J. Crawford, sous le nom de Magic and Wizard. Mais les temps changent et les licences se rachètent, et Kaiba Corp l'a bien compris. Ils ont amélioré le jeu en le combinant avec une technologie holographique époustouflante. C'est idiot, quand j'y pense. Ça fait cher payer pour un jeu d'enfant de faire tout ça. Enfin, je retentais de rappeler ma mère, mais comme ce matin, aucune réponse. C'est étrange, habituellement à cette heure-ci elle regarde sa série…

Ce fut le moment du combat, mais je m'inquiétais pour ma mère. Devrais-je y aller et laisser tomber le combat. Non, pour un joueur de haut niveau comme Kaiba, ça serait une insulte de déclare forfait, surtout qu'on s'était promis de s'affronter à nouveau. Je vais faire en sorte de jouer le plus vite possible et bien.

* * *

Et voilà, j'ai gagné, j'ai battu Kaiba, le combat était compliqué, il me restait tout juste 100 points de vie. Kaiba s'approcha de moi et me donna le trophée pour me féliciter. Je fus comblé de joie, enfin une fabuleuse journée dans mon quotidien honteux.

« - Yûgi, je te battrai la prochaine fois ! Au prochain championnat, ton deck sera battu !

\- Mon deck légendaire est sans faille Kaiba. Et compte sur moi pour l'année prochaine. »

Mais, si j'avais su que ce championnat était le dernier, je n'aurai rien promis, je n'y serais même pas allé. Je serais resté près d'elle…

Rentrant chez moi, le sac chargé de mes récompenses et son cadeau à la main, j'ai eu un mauvais pressentiment dès la porte d'entrée. C'est bien calme et je ne pouvais voir aucune lumière allumée.

 _Elle dort ? Non il était que vingt-deux heures, ce n'est pas à son habitude._

Je rentrais chez moi en retirant mes chaussures comme j'en avais l'habitude et j'ai pu sentir sous mes pieds que c'était mouillé. Allumant la lumière j'ai pu voir, c'était rouge, du sang !

Mon cœur se mis à accélérer, j'ai couru aussitôt voir au salon, jusqu'à ce que je trébuche, tout droit dans une flaque de sang. Ma respiration augmenta, mes douleurs à la poitrine qui était minime étaient devenues insupportables. Et là je la découvris, c'était elle, elle gisait sur le sol, dans son propre sang, les yeux vides. Comment ? Pourquoi ? Que s'était-il passé bon sang ! Je tremblais de tout mon être, je m'approchais du corps et la pris dans mes bras. Qui sait, ce n'était qu'un rêve, juste un très mauvais rêve. Je prie que ça soit un mauvais rêve… Regardant son visage exprimant de la terreur, j'essayais de la secouer, je l'appelais, mais en vain, elle ne bougeait pas. J'hurlais son nom pour essayer de la ramener, mes larmes coulèrent, rendant ma vision floue, j'espérais entendre sa voix à nouveau, sa douce voix qui me rassurait à chaque fois que je pleurais, mais rien, c'était inutile, peine perdue.

Soudainement plus rien.

Il faisait noir, froid, il y avait un grand silence, c'était calme tout à coup. Je ne comprenais plus rien. Que se passe-t-il ? Le silence dura longtemps, ce qui fût très agréable.

Mais d'un coup du bruit, des cris, c'était incessant. Un flash blanc apparut, mes douleurs qui avaient disparu durant ce moment noir sont revenues tellement fort. Je clignais au mieux des yeux pour ne plus être éblouie par ce blanc, mes oreilles sifflaient et ma vision commença à s'éclaircit, faisant place à deux hommes qui me regardait d'un air dégouté. L'un d'eux tourna autour de moi et commença à parler. À leurs plaques, c'était des policiers. Des policiers ? Dans une ville pareille, c'est étonnant.

« - Tiens, enfin réveillés… Raconte-nous au plus vite ce qui sait passer !

\- Passer ? De quoi ?

\- Ne fais pas l'innocent, tu as tué ta mère !

\- Tuer… ma mère ?

\- Oui, il y a déjà trois jours, et on a trouvé l'arme du crime, couvert de tes empreintes, quel joli couteau que voilà. »

Il me colla un couteau qui était dans un sac plastique en plein visage, il était couvert de sang. Tous comme moi, je l'étais de haut en bas, mais je ne comprenais rien de ce qui se passait...

Balayant tout du regard, j'étais menotté sur une chaise, dans une salle d'interrogatoire. Il y avait quelques bouteilles d'alcool au fond de la pièce. Et l'agent qui me criait dessus, et me menaçait sentait l'alcool à plein nez. Je comprenais maintenant pourquoi je voyais que rarement les policiers de cette ville. L'homme continuait à me crier dessus tout en m'accusant d'avoir tué ma mère. Tuer ma seule famille, la personne à laquelle j'avais le plus d'admiration. Quelle folie, il ne pouvait pas réfléchir un peu. Mes larmes coulèrent à nouveau, j'ai perdu ma seule famille et un connard ose m'accuser de l'avoir fait.

J'espérais pendant tout mon chemin en enfer qu'une personne avec une once de raison vienne me sortir de la et me dit que j'étais innocent. Mais au contraire, les anciennes victimes des activités de Tetsu sont venues témoigner pour me dire que j'étais le pire enfoiré de toute l'humanité. Raquette, intimidation, harcèlement s'était ajouté à mon casier judiciaire, ouais… Super. Bravo champion.

Quelques mois étaient passés, j'étais gardé dans une cellule jusqu'au jour du procès, enfin si on appelle ça un procès. Ils ont bâclé, et m'ont directement accusé d'office coupable, et me mirent pour 6 ans de prison. Il disait que si j'avais un proche, je pourrais faire appel pour qu'il revoie mon cas. Un proche, je n'ai pas de famille, et mes « alliés » ne sont jamais venus.

Ce fut donc pour moi, la prison.

Pendant dix-neuf mois.

Car oui, dix-neuf mois après, un agent était venu me dire que ma peine avait été levée et que j'étais bien innocent. Me sortant de ma cellule, ils me donnaient des vêtements et me faisaient signer des papiers. J'étais libre, mais pour aller où ? Je n'avais plus personne et nulle part où aller. La seule personne que j'avais a été tuée, j'ignorais par qui, peut-être que s'était moi qui l'avais tué ? Et mon cerveau a omis certains faits…

Non, sinon on ne m'aurait pas levé ma peine.

Une fois sorti à l'extérieur, aveuglé pendant quelques instants par la lumière du jour, un vieil homme m'attendait, dehors en souriant. Il s'approcha de moi et commença à se présenter.

« - Bonjour Yûgi.

\- T'es qui déjà ?

\- Mais je suis ton grand-père Sugoroku Mutô.

\- Jamais entendu parler.

\- Vraiment ? Ta mère ne t'en a jamais parlé ?

\- Sans doute, je ne me souviens plus de grand-chose… dis-je en me frottant la nuque.

\- Mai-

\- Je m'en branle sévère, lui dis-je pour en finir avec ce sujet qui me donnait des maux de tête.

\- Da- d'accord, je comprends. Tu viendras habiter chez moi. Qui sait, tu trouveras ton bonheur dans ma boutique ».

Une boutique ? À sa tête et vu comment il regardait les femmes, j'ai peur que ça soit des trucs pas très catholiques sa boutique. Mais que déni ! Après avoir passé trois heures trente de route en train, j'arrivais devant une boutique de jeu. Une fois entrée, je dois l'avouer, c'était impressionnant tous les jeux qu'il y avait.

« - Désolé, mais je ne me souviens pas de to- vous. La prison m'a fait oublier ma politesse.

\- Je comprends mon garçon, me rassurait-il voulant poser sa main sur mon épaule.

\- Ne me touchez pas de préférence, je suis sale...

\- Yûgi, mon garçon, je sais tout ce que tu as fait. Je sais que je ne peux pas comprendre ce que tu as traversé, mais reprends courage en toi, car il y aura sans doute des personnes qui seront là pour toi, pour t'épauler, me dit-il en posant ses mains sur mes épaules sans hésitation. »

Il avait peut-être raison, mais j'avais beaucoup de mal à le croire, tous mes amis de Kyoto m'avaient abandonné dès que je suis parti dans ce quartier pourri. Mes collègues ne sont jamais venus et Tetsu est passé juste une fois pour me dire qu'habillé en orange je suis « sexy », auquel j'avais répondu « Fuck You ». Et apparemment, c'est grâce à Kaiba que je suis enfin libre. Être riche c'est bien pratique…

Ma vie allait reprendre à Tokyo, dans la maison où avait grandi mon père que je n'ai jamais vu. Mais je me sentais toujours aussi sale et vide. Même si je sais que j'ai encore une personne dans ma famille. J'étais parti 4 mois à Kyoto, juste accompagné de ma guitare et d'un Shamisen pour me changer l'esprit. Essayer au mieux de tout mettre au clair afin de redevenir ce que j'étais, avant d'être tombé dans cet endroit où ma mère y avait laissé la vie. Mais cela ne marcha pas vraiment, je suis donc revenue à Tokyo, deux semaines après la reprise des cours dans mon nouveau lycée. J'ignorais comment mon grand-père avait réussi à convaincre une école de prendre un « assassin » dans leur établissement. Mais c'est à partir d'ici que ma vie reprit…

* * *

Konbini = supérette ouverte 24/24h

18 591 yens = environ 150 euros


	9. Meh !

Samedi soir, vingt-trois heures, Yami était allongé sur son lit à fixer le plafond, perdu dans ses pensées. Il repensait encore à ce que Yûgi leur avait raconté. Ça lui faisait mal de savoir que son ami avait subi tout ça pour réussir à rendre heureuse sa mère, mais que ce fut vain.

Étant décidé, il se leva et s'habilla pour aller voir Yûgi. Ça a dû l'abattre d'avoir tout raconté hier, il avait ressassé un long passé douleur après tout. Le laisser seul était une très mauvaise idée, pensa Yami en descendant à toute vitesse les escaliers.

S'apprêtant à sortir de chez lui, Yami se fit arrêter par sa mère qui sortait de la cuisine.

« - Où vas-tu comme ça à cette heure ?

\- Chez Yûgi, voire s'il va bien, il est tout seul depuis 3 mois.

\- Je vois, attends, dit-elle en revenant avec un sac contenant un saladier chaud. Ramène-lui ça. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il était tout pâle. Bon je préviens, c'est un de mes plats expérimentaux, je ne garantis pas le goût.

\- D'accord, tu vas continuer à t'entrainer à cuisiner jusqu'à quelle heure ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, mais je ne veux plus entendre ton père me dire « on mange toujours la même chose », imita-t-elle en faisant une voix légèrement grave et moqueuse.

\- Héhé… J'y vais ! acheva-t-il en partant. »

* * *

Il rentra aux Kame Games Shop avec les doubles des clés que Yûgi lui avait données. Il monta directement à l'étage, et vu Yûgi assit sur son lit à lire un manga tout en écoutant de la musique.

« - Yami ? Je ne pensais pas que tu passerais à cette heure-ci.

\- Je m'inquiétais pour toi, tu as mangé ?

\- Non, je pensais manger demain.

\- Faut manger tous les jours voyons, répliqua Yami en lui donnant le plat. Aller profite tant que c'est chaud.

\- Merci, c'est gentil. »

Yûgi prit le plat et commença à manger pendant que Yami venait s'assoir à côté. Il regardait son ami qui était en effet bien pâle, vêtu de son pyjama habituel, chemise blanche et un pantalon noir.

« - Pourquoi tu t'inquiétais pour moi ?

\- À cause de ce que tu nous as raconté hier, tu vois…

\- C'est gentil, mais je vais bien, le rassura-t-il en mangeant le bœuf sauté aux légumes. C'est tellement bon, je pense que je vais le finir en entier ce saladier.

\- Tu es bien le seul à trouver du riz carbonisé et des légumes gorgés d'eau bon.

\- Roh, ce n'est pas si mauvais… »

Yami regardait Yûgi attentivement, il remarqua qu'il tenait encore un sourire trompeur. Soupirant, il posa sa tête sur celle de Yûgi.

« - Arrête de me le cacher, je vois bien que tu te forces à sourire.

-D'accord, car c'est toi qui me l'as demandé. »

Sur ses mots, Yûgi regarda son ami avec un visage impassible, avec un regard triste.

« - Satisfait ?

\- Oui, mais je préfère te voir avec un vrai sourire ! ajouta Yami en chatouillant Yûgi qui rigola aussitôt. Voilà ! Un sourire comme ça ! »

Il continua de le chatouiller, le pauvre garçon rigolait à en pleurer pour finir allongé sur son lit à supplier l'arrêt. Yami trouvait le rire de son ami très agréable, ce qui lui donnait envie de continuer encore plus. Yûgi se tordait dans tous les sens et essayait de capituler.

« - Arrête ! En…. aaah ahaha !

\- Quoi ? Je n'ai pas compris, continua-t-il en ricanant.

\- Je capitule, j'abandonne… J'en peux plus !

\- D'accord, rigola Yami en arrêtant de le torturer gentiment.

\- Je pensais mourir de rire, haleta Yûgi.

\- Désolé, c'était drôle à voir. »

Yami s'allongea à côté de Yûgi et regarda à son tour le plafond.

« - Tu es malade ? Tu es tout pâle.

\- Juste quelques douleurs à la poitrine, c'est dû à la fatigue, je dois juste me reposer.

\- D'accord, donc je te laisse dormir alors. Je vais rentrer… dit Yami en commençant à se lever.

\- Tu peux rester, tu ne me gênes pas, on dormira dans le même lit par contre, vu que je n'ai pas du futon.

\- Hein ? Tu es sur ? demanda Yami tout rouge.

\- Oui, il est tard en plus. Et tu m'invites souvent chez toi, on va dire que c'est mon tour aujourd'hui.

\- Hum, d'accord. »

Dans le noir complet de la chambre, Yami était allongé dans le même lit que son ami. Il avait le cœur qui battait à fond et le corps figé. Dos à dos, il pouvait sentir sa chaleur et l'entendre respirer, ce qui le faisait rougir encore plus. Yami trouvait la manière dont respire son ami bizarre. Yûgi dort très souvent chez lui, certes, il était dans des lits à part, mais jamais il n'avait remarqué qu'il respirait ainsi. C'est vrai que d'habitude, il dort avec ses écouteurs donc c'était plus la musique qu'il entendait légèrement, ce qui n'est pas le cas cette fois-ci.

Le silence fut brisé d'un coup par Yûgi qui chuchota :

« - Yami, tu dors ?

\- N-Non…, répondit-il en chuchotant.

\- Je vais dormir sur le canapé du salon pour que tu sois plus à l'aise.

\- Tu ne me gênes pas, c'est juste la première fois que je dors avec quelqu'un dans le même lit…

\- Ah, moi j'ai du mal à dormir dans le silence… vu que la musique résonne, j'avais peur que ça te gêne trop, donc je ne les ai pas mis.

\- Ça te dit qu'on discute un peu ? proposa Yami se retournant en face Yûgi. Il rougissait encore, mais heureusement dans le noir ça ne se voyait pas.

\- Bien sûr. »

Le fait de discuter a permis à Yami d'oublier sa nervosité, ils se rapprochèrent même plus et ils ont pu dormir l'un contre l'autre sans problème.

* * *

Après avoir passé leur dimanche ensemble, Yami et Yûgi se rendirent au lycée tranquillement. C'était étrange, ils ne virent pas Jôno-uchi et Honda sur le chemin. D'habitude, ils sont là, à les attendre. Yûgi s'arrêta d'un coup et regarda les deux gars qui se tenaient à l'affût de l'autre côté du chemin.

« - Qu'est qu'il y a ? dit son ami en se rapprochant.

\- Des amis à Ushio…

\- Comment tu le sais ? demanda Yami en les regardant aussi.

\- Quand tu rejoins sa bande, il te demande de porter un brassard rouge à la con au bras gauche. Regarde…

\- C'est vrai, remarqua Yami.

\- On va leur demander gentiment ce qui se passe… »

Yûgi lui sourit et avança vers les deux garçons au brassard rouge. Ils ne devaient pas s'y attendre qu'un jeune garçon au sourire innocent leur donnerait une jolie correction.

« - Ushio nous avait pas prévenues que tu allais nous frapper, s'exclama la victime qui était allongée sur le sol.

\- J'ai appris quelques trucs en prison… Alors tu as intérêt de tout avouer ou c'est tes doigts que t'auras en guise de suppositoire, menaça Yûgi en appuyant avec son pied sur la gorge du garçon.

\- D'accord… Ushio a amené tes potes derrière le lycée pour négocier !

\- Merci bien, dit Yûgi avec un sourire tout radieux en retirant son pied, on y va Yami ?

\- O- Oui ! »

Ils se rendirent derrière le lycée en courant, pour découvrir leurs deux amis gravement blessés. Avec la nouvelle bande à Ushio qui les attendait.

« - Te voilà, Yûgi, je t'avais dit que tu serais punie pour ne pas avoir respecté notre pacte.

\- Jôno-uchi ! Honda ! cria Yami en s'approchant d'eux.

\- Je t'avais dit de les laisser tranquilles Tetsu ! grogna Yûgi en lui lançant un regard noir. »

Ushio fit un signe de la tête à ses hommes qui plaquèrent Yûgi au sol, le tenant de tous les membres. Ne pouvant pas se dégager, il pouvait que voir ses amis se faire frapper. Yami se défendait bien, malheureusement à plus de cinq sur lui, c'était compliqué pour lui de s'en débarrasser. Il reçut un fort coup au ventre qui le mit à terre.

« - Yami ! Tetsu ça suffit !

\- Yûgi…, souffla Yami en se tenant l'estomac

\- Laisse-les, je reprendrais ton pacte… Donc laisse-les, c'est tout que je te demande…

\- Yûgi ne fait pas… ça, haleta Yami en essayant de se lever.

\- Désoler, c'est ma faute si tout ça vous arrive, dit-il en baissant la tête. »

Les hommes de Ushio relevaient Yûgi, qui serrait ses poings avec colère. Il regarda Ushio qui approchait, tout content d'avoir récupéré son bras droit. Le jeune garçon du genre souriant lui donna un coup de pied juste au-dessous des côtes, ce qui coupa le souffle et le fit tomber sur ses genoux de géant. Il le prit par la tête pour finir par un violent coup de genou dans le visage, ce qui le mit au sol avec le nez qui se mit à couler du sang.

« - Yûgi … ? Comment…oses-tu !

\- J'ai été mis presque deux ans en prison, lui rappela-t-il en le levant par le col. Ah oui, le rouge te rend « sexy », acheva Yûgi en le lâchant.

\- La prison t'as changé… je ne pensais jamais qu'un jour, tu me ferais ça. On va donc s'amuser, exclama Ushio tous en se relevant. »

Ushio attrapa Yûgi par l'écharpe et le jeta contre le mur, ce qui lui fit pousser un cri de douleur. Tentant de lui mettre une droite, il put l'éviter de peu grâce à un pas sur le côté gauche. La main d'Ushio se pris le mur de plein fouet, ce qui le fit hurlé de douleur. Le jeune garçon en profita par lui mettre un high kick au cou, qui ne fût malheureusement pas assez rapide, vu que Yûgi se tenait la poitrine, ralentissant ses mouvements. Ushio profita donc de son handicap pour l'attraper par le torse en le serrant légèrement, ce qui fit fortement tousser le jeune garçon.

« - Eh bah, en deux ans tu n'as toujours pas soigné ta maladie. Enfin je ne te frapperais pas, car tu es mon bras droit. Et je suis fier de toi, maintenant tu sais te défendre. Malheureusement ta taille te rend inférieur à moi, mon cher Yûgi.

\- Je reprendrai donc ton pacte…, soupira le jeune garçon.

\- Nous ferons notre nouvelle marque quand on sera que tous les deux.

\- Rien que d'y penser j'ai mal…

\- Je ferais en sorte que ça te soit agréable par la suite, dit-il en se léchant les lèvres.

\- Meh ! sortit Yûgi avec un air dégoûtait. »

Yami se releva de son mieux, remplit de rage, il sauta sur Ushio pour l'étranglé en entourant son bras autour de son cou. Le jeune homme rigola et lui annonça :

« - Sosie à Yûgi, tu te bats bien. Mais le fait que tu lui ressembles ne m'empêchera pas de te frapper, annonça-t-il avant de prendre fortement le bras de Yami et de le jeter au sol.

\- Arrête ça ! ordonna Yûgi.

\- Bien… Yûgi. Rejoins-moi après les cours au « local », dit Ushio en posant doucement son bras droit. Et trouve un moyen de te soigner, arrête de laisser trainer.

\- Hum… répondit Yûgi en allant aider Yami à se relever. »

La bande d'Ushio les laissa, Yami se leva aussitôt et se dirigea vers Jôno-uchi et Honda pour les aider. Yûgi fit de même pour les amener à l'infirmerie. Les deux amis attendaient dans le couloir en face de l'infirmerie pendant que leurs se faisaient soigner. Yami s'approcha de Yûgi, l'attrapa par le col de son gilet et l'amena jusqu'aux toilettes.

« - Pourquoi tu m'as menti ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit sur ta maladie !

\- Ce n'est rien de grave Yami.

\- Rien de grave mon cul ! Tu es tout pâle, tu respires bizarrement et tu te tiens souvent la poitrine. Dis-moi maintenant, réprimanda Yami en posant ses mains sur les épaules de son ami.

\- J'ai un « Œdème pulmonaire », un genre de bleu au poumon, rien de grave. Promis… »

Yami serra Yûgi dans ses bras et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

« - Promets-moi d'aller consulter au plus vite.

\- D'accord Yami. Et toi ton ventre ça va ?

\- Ce n'est rien, ça m'a juste surpris, rassura-t-il. »

Ils retournèrent à l'infirmerie, au même moment que Jôno-uchi et Honda sortaient. Pas mal amochés, ils se déplaçaient avec beaucoup de mal. Yûgi s'excusa en s'inclinant.

\- Pardonnez-moi ! Je ferais en sorte que ça ne se reproduise plus…

\- Tu as vraiment accepté ce chantage ? demanda Jôno-uchi.

\- Si, je ne veux pas que vous ayez des problèmes par ma faute… Je supporterais ce pacte, ça ira.

\- Oui, mais… Yûgi, soupira Honda.

\- Je le ferais pour vous. Ne vous inquiétez pas. »

La conversation finit sur ses mots, la bande d'amis alla en cour. Yami grimaçait, car il imaginait ce porc d'Ushio faire des choses infâmes à Yûgi. Il grogna même pendant le cours, ce qui faisait sursauter ses camarades et le professeur avec.

* * *

Toute la bande, après les cours regarda Yûgi partir. Yami grognait encore et cria :

« - GRAH ! Fais chier !

\- Yam, tu as grogné pendant tous les cours de la journée, tu n'es pas fatigué à force ?

\- Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, ça m'énerve ! Yûgi va refaire ce qu'il déteste le plus et on ne peut rien faire !

\- Yami, je pense que tu tiens à Yûgi plus qu'à un ami, remarqua Jôno-uchi.

\- Bah ! Pas du tout, cria Yami tout rouge.

\- Non, non, on l'a bien remarqué. Quand Yûgi est là, tu n'as plus cet air froid, sévère, et ta les sourcils moins froncés, dit Anzu en lui montrant avec son miroir de poche.

\- Je n'ai pas les sourcils froncés ! protestait-il jusqu'au moment qu'il le remarque. Ah, si… J'espère que devant Yûgi je ne fais pas ça…

\- Yami en pince pour Yûgi, se moqua Honda.

\- Pas du tout ! Je ne suis pas… vous voyez, JE SUIS UN BONHOMME ! OH ! dit-il en se tapant sur le torse.

\- On ne te juge pas, c'est le cœur qui choisit Yami, dit Jôno-uchi en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Réfléchis-y en tous cas. »

Yami se frotta la tête et se mit à réfléchir, peut-être qu'ils ont raison, il avait peut-être des sentiments pour son ami. Non, il ne pouvait pas, lui homosexuel ? Connerie se dit-il. C'est juste un fort sentiment de fraternité. Un énorme respect et de la fraternité.

Tout à coup, il reçut un message de la part de Yûgi, ce qui lui procurait un sentiment de joie intense, jusqu'au moment qu'il finit de lire le message.

 _« Tu peux rentrer sans moi, je viendrais ce soir. »_

Ce n'était plus de joie qu'il avait, mais du dégout et de la tristesse. Toute son énergie avait était inspiré en un instant, il soupira et se gratta la tête.

Jôno-uchi souriait prêt à lui dire qu'il avait raison, mais Yami le jeta un regard noir.

« - Ta gueule, Jo, mais franchement, ta gueule ! grogna-t-il.

\- Pourquoi tu me dis toujours ça ?! Mais j'avais…, s'arrêta le blond dès qu'il vit l'air menaçant de Yami. On va à la salle d'arcade ?

\- Pas pour moi, j'ai des recherches à faire, répondit Yami avant de s'en aller.

\- On a un contrôle ?

\- Non, c'est personnel, dit-il en partant et en leur levant le pouce. »

* * *

Yami rentra chez lui en soupirant, triste de ne pas être accompagné de son ami. Pour oublier ses sentiments qui le démoralisaient, il se dirigea à la cuisine pour ce faire un sandwich, mais c'était le foutoir. Car sa mère s'entrainait encore à cuisiner.

« - Je suis rentrée, euh… je peux me faire un sandwich ?

\- Oui ! Euh non, je vais te le faire ! Yûgi a trouvé mon plat bon ? Ton père la vomit, soupira-t-elle désespéré.

\- Yûgi l'a miraculeusement dévoré, il n'est pas du genre difficile.

\- Je vois ça, enfin, quand il viendra ce soir il sera étonné !

\- Hum, au fait… Vu que tu es médecin. Tu dois connaitre l'Œdème pulmonaire ?

\- Oui, c'est une maladie très grave si l'on se n'en occupe pas vite.

\- Il m'a encore menti ! Il m'énerve doublement ! grogna-t-il »

La mère lui servit un sandwich, qui ne ressemblait malheureusement pas à grand-chose.

« - J'espère que tu es meilleur médecin que cuisinière ! Car même un sandwich tu le loupe !

\- T'avais qu'à le faire toi-même !

\- C'est toi qui as proposé…, rétorqua Yami.

\- Bah fallait dire non. »

Plus tard dans la soirée, Yûgi arriva chez la famille Sennen, considérée comme un membre de la famille, lui aussi avait les clés de la maison. Mais il prenait toujours soin de sonner avant de rentrer. Yami l'attendait étant allongé sur le canapé du salon avec l'ordinateur sur les genoux.

« - Pardonnez-moi du retard, dit Yûgi avec une petite voix.

\- Ça va ? demanda Yami en le regardant un peu énerver.

\- Ça va…

\- Mes parents sont médecins, je vais leur demander de t'examiner. Tu ne devrais pas laisser trainer ta maladie comme ça, réprimanda Yami.

\- D'accord.

\- À table les garçons.

\- Yûgi ne te force pas à manger, je vous achèterais à manger, chuchota le père.

\- Ça ne peut pas être si horrible... »

Mais c'était le cas, ce fut un festin, un festin loupé. Du riz cramé, du poisson peu cuit, des légumes bouillis gorgés d'eau et de la sauce qui a aussi brulé. Les deux Sennen avalèrent leurs salives et regardaient le plat avec dégout. La femme sourit et les invita à manger.

« - Finalement ça me manque de manger la même chose, enfin les anciens bons plats…, souffla le père.

\- Oui, ils n'étaient pas mauvais, sortit Yami.

\- Arrêté et manger ! Faites comme Yûgi ! »

Yami et son père regardaient avec étonnement Yûgi qui dévorait les plats comme un affamé, limite, il mangeait les ustensiles avec.

 _Tes papilles sont mortes !_ pensa le père et le fils en même temps.

« - Vous voyez que c'est bon ! Allez manger, força la mère.

\- Tu ne manges pas toi maman ?

\- Roh, non pas faim… »

 _Elle ne veut pas manger, car elle sait que c'est infect oui !_ s'écria mentalement Yami.

« - Je peux en ravoir ? demanda Yûgi en tendant le bol.

\- Bien sûr !

\- NON ! cria le père entourant son bras autour de son cou. Mon garçon, ne te force pas pour lui faire plaisir ! Je vais te payer des sushis ! T'aimes les sushis Yûgi ?

\- je n'en ai jamais man-

\- C'est bien ! Je commande des sushis ! Et plein, coupa le père en se levant de table. »

Après avoir commandé, ils mangèrent les sushis au salon. Heureusement qu'il en avait commandé beaucoup, car Yûgi mangeait encore sans s'arrêter. Une fois le repas terminé, les deux garçons devaient se préparer pour aller se coucher.

Yami ayant fini, il attendait le retour de son ami qui se douchait encore. Il repensa à ce que disait Jôno-uchi, avait-il vraiment des sentiments pour Yûgi. C'est vrai qu'il le trouvait mignon, non, adorable, non, craquant, non, irrésistible, bref ! il se sentait agacé quand d'autres personnes le touchaient. Mais si c'était le cas, ça ne serait pas être narcissique ? Il serait amoureux d'une personne qui lui ressemble quand même.

Yûgi rentra dans la chambre en s'essuyant les cheveux, il avait laissé sa chemise ouverte, ce qui permettait à Yami d'admirer son torse. Il se délectait de ce spectacle qu'il ne pouvait pas quitter des yeux.

 _Roh bon sang ! Jôno-uchi avait raison ! Pour une fois !_ hurla Yami mentalement.

« - Yami ?

\- Hein ? Je veux dire… oui !

\- Tu veux faire un duel avant de te coucher ? demanda Yûgi en reboutonnant sa chemise.

\- Non, ne fait pas ça…

\- Pas faire quoi ?

\- Hein, euh, non ne fait pas ça… pour me faire plaisir, tu devrais te reposer plutôt, rectifia Yami tout rouge.

 _Quel idiot, j'ai pensé à haute voix ! Il ne faudrait pas que je lui dise, « tu sais que tu es sexy, ton corps me fait rêver »_ , pensa Yami en se frottant le visage de honte.

\- D'accord, acquiesça-t-il en allant dans son futon. »

Yami mourrait d'envie de lui proposer de dormir dans le même lit comme le week-end passé, mais ne serait-il pas suspect de faire une telle demande ? Se mordant la lèvre inférieure, il alla éteindre la lumière. Une fois revenu dans son lit, il cacha son visage rouge sous sa couverture. Essayant à tout prix d'oublier ses vilaines pensées.

« Bonne nuit Yami, et excuse-moi… Je ne voulais pas trop t'inquiéter.

\- D'accord, mais c'est le fait que tu ne me dis pas la vérité qui m'inquiète plus.

\- Excuse-moi…

\- Pas grave, ne le refait plus. Bonne nuit Yûgi. »

Ce fut ensuite le silence qui régnait dans la chambre. Mais cette nuit, la température chuta terriblement à l'extérieur, les premiers flocons tombèrent du ciel et tapissa de blanc la ville qui était bercée par les ténèbres.


	10. Reprise du service

Yûgi sortit de la maison des Sennen, contemplant la ville qui avait été recouverte de neige. Une buée blanche s'échappait à chacune de ses expirations, ce qui l'amusait légèrement, mais sentant le froid lui piquer le nez, il remonta son écharpe. Yami le rejoignit à l'extérieur juste vêtu de sa veste et de ses gants. Yûgi le regarda et dit :

« - Tu devrais porter une écharpe, il ne fait pas chaud.

\- Ça ira, je ne crains pas le froid, le rassura-t-il.

\- Si tu le dis. Répondit Yûgi en mettant ses écouteurs ».

Se rendant au lycée, ils purent voir Ushio les attendre sur le chemin, à côté de Jôno-uchi et d'Honda qui n'étaient pas ravi. Yûgi soupirait juste en le voyant, ce qui poussa Yami à faire de même, compatissant pour son cher ami.

« - Salut Yûgi, toujours aussi pâle. Tu devrais manger plus ! Ça te donnerais des couleurs, s'exclama le jeune homme.

\- Je mange plus qu'il en faut Ush… Tetsu, tu as rien fait au moins ?

\- Non, on a juste parlé un peu.

\- Harcelé plutôt ! rectifia le blond en soupirant.

\- Juste poser des questions, enfin on s'en fout ! Aller Yûgi allons-y, dit Tetsu en poussant gentiment Yûgi avec ses grandes mains.

\- C'est bon, laisses-moi le temps... »

Marchant à l'arrière, Yami grognait. Ça l'énervait que cette brute s'accaparait Yûgi. Il souffla donc un grand coup pour essayer de se calmer, Jôno-uchi entoura son bras autour de son cou pour lui chuchoter ce dont Ushio leur a parlé :

« - Ce gars nous a posé plein de questions sur toi…

\- Ah ? Tu lui as répondu quoi ?

\- Que vous étiez genre comme des frères ! Et je te jure, juste en disant ça, il était furieux.

\- Hum, mais bon ce type m'énerve tout autant !

\- Je vois ça, ricana le blond. »

En face d'eux, Ushio parlait avec Yûgi qui répondait que par des petits « hum ». Le jeune homme prit un écouteur au garçon et le regardait.

« - C'est des écouteurs Bluetooth, sympas, dit-il en le mettant. Enfin Yûgi, tu vas devoir corriger notre premier client. Même dans les beaux quartiers, il y a des mauvais payeurs.

\- Déjà ? Tu ne perds pas de temps…

\- Oui, tout le monde a toujours besoin d'argent, enfin tu seras accompagné de mes meilleurs hommes, comme toujours. Tu as le droit de les frapper s'il ne t'écoute pas.

\- Génial… Des souffre-douleurs gratis…, ironisa Yûgi. »

Arrivé devant le lycée, Ushio lui rendit son écouteur et s'éloigna. La bande d'amis s'approcha de Yûgi qui se frottait le visage qui exprimait du dégoût.

« - N'y va pas, je le ferais à ta place Yûgi, se dévoua Yami.

\- Non Yami, je refuse que tu fasses une chose pareille, mes erreurs du passé ne dois en aucun cas vous infecter les amis.

\- Yûgi…

\- Ce n'est pas la première fois, ça ira. Rassura son ami en posant ses mains sur ses épaules. »

Yûgi les quitta pour se rendre à son point de rendez-vous. Dès perdu de vue, Yami soupira est alla péniblement à la salle de classe.

* * *

Yûgi arriva au lieu de rendez-vous, il souffla un coup et salua ses deux collègues qui s'inclina devant lui.

« - Supérieur Mutô ! C'est un honneur d'être à vos côtés ! cria un des garçons.

\- Ah bah, euh… appelez-moi simplement Yûgi, à moins que Ushio vous en a interdit, dit timidement Yûgi en se frottant la nuque.

\- Oui, il nous a ordonné de vous traiter avec le plus grand des respects.

\- D'accord… Où est notre « proie » ?

\- Il arrive justement. »

Un garçon arriva vers eux, malheureusement pour lui, il se fit assener de coup à peine débarqué. Yûgi se frotta les yeux et racla sa gorge. S'approchant de ses collègues bien remontés à frapper le pauvre débiteur. Il posa ses mains sur leurs épaules et d'un sourire, il put les arrêter.

« - Alors, tu as emprunté de l'argent et ça ne veut pas rendre. Ce n'est pas bien du tout, non, non.

\- Je suis désolé, je sais que j'ai une semaine de retard…

\- Une semaine, tu dois combien ?

\- Je sais plus…

\- Mauvaise réponse. Allez-y les gars le temps que j'admire le beau nuage qui est là-bas, dit Yûgi en se retournant pour regarder le nuage pendant que la victime se faisait bien corriger. Ça la forme d'un lapin, non, d'un raton laveur plutôt… Ça suffit ! ordonna le garçon qui fit arrêter les deux brutes.

\- Je vous dois 62 347 yens*...

\- La vache, tu as acheté quoi avec ça ? demanda Yûgi en le regardant du coin de l'œil.

\- Une Switch… et le nouveau Zelda… avoua le garçon en haletant.

\- J'espère que tu auras de quoi payer les 70 000 yens* au plus tard la semaine prochaine. Notre boss aime bien les chiffres ronds, acheva Yûgi en finissant par le frapper dans le ventre et parti en mettant ses écouteurs, suivis de ses deux collègues. »

Pendant la pause déjeuner, la bande d'amis s'était installée dans un coin d'un couloir, ils purent profiter de la compagnie de Yûgi qui mangeait son bento tel un affamé.

« - Eh bah, tu as de l'appétit, dit Yami en le regardant manger.

\- Mange pas la boite non plus, rigola Jôno-uchi en le secouant.

\- D'ailleurs, c'est quoi ? demanda Anzu intriguée.

\- Les restes du repas de la mère à Yami. Répondit Yûgi toujours en mangeant.

\- Quoi ! On ne les avait pas mis à la poubelle ?

\- Presque, mais j'ai pris avant. J'ai fini, merci pour ce repas.

\- Beurk, ne mange pas de tels déchets… soupira Yami. »

Les deux collègues s'approchèrent de Yûgi pour s'assoir à côté de lui.

« - J'ai… Vous désirez quelque chose ?

\- On voulait juste rester avec vous supérieur Mutô, dit un des deux gars.

\- Eh bien, venez manger avec nous, les invita Anzu en leur souriant de plus belle. »

Après le repas, il restait encore du temps à la bande d'amis pour profiter de leur pause, désormais en compagnie des deux « brutes » qui se présentèrent par la même occasion. Du nom de Varon et Raphael, ils étaient en deuxième année et ils faisaient se travail pour ce faire un peu plus d'argent, pour ce payer le permis. Pendant qu'ils discutaient, Yûgi dormait adosser contre le dos de Yami qui le laissait faire.

Malheureusement, Ushio apparût en grognant, les deux subordonnés se levèrent pour s'incliner aussitôt. Yami grognait en jetant un regard noir au géant. Légèrement intimidé, il fit un pas en arrière et se racla la gorge.

« - Je dois parler à Yûgi, seul à seul.

\- Hum, il dort, peut-être un autre jour.

\- Ce n'est pas de tes affaires Sennen ! grogna Ushio »

Yami posa doucement son ami contre le mur et se leva prêt à se battre contre Ushio. Jetant un regard menaçant, Yami profita de lui donner un sourire moqueur pour le provoquer. Énervait, il frappa Yami en direction de sa poitrine qu'il esquiva sans problème, pour lui rendre la pareille, il frappa le supérieur de Yûgi au visage, qui tomba sur son genou.

Se tenant la joue il se releva, furieux, prêt à répliquer, mais il se fit arrêter par Yûgi qui lui tapotait l'épaule tout en se frottant les yeux.

« - On y va Tetsu, dit Yûgi en bâillant.

\- Il a osé me frapper !

\- Tu l'as bien cherché, enfin, allons-y… termina Yûgi en partant vers le local. »

Yami, curieux, les suivit discrètement, accompagné de Jôno-uchi et Anzu, ils allèrent écouter à la porte de la pièce qu'ils appelaient « local ». Ce local était simplement une classe abandonnée.

Yûgi s'était assis sur une table et sorti un magazine de son sac, pendant que Ushio se plaignait :

« - Ton ami me frappe et je ne peux même pas y répondre !

\- Non tu n'as pas le droit, de toute façon tu es solide, ça t'as pas fait si mal que ça, ajouta Yûgi.

\- Oui, mais…

\- Tu veux un bisou magique ? proposa Yûgi en regardant encore son magazine.

\- Je veux bien !

\- Je ne suis pas ta mère, je t'en ferais pas… »

Le jeune homme grogna et fit les cents pas dans la pièce. Il s'arrêta un coup net, s'approcha de Yûgi en posant son front sur le sien.

« - Pourquoi tu lis un catalogue de bricolage ?

\- Pour m'acheter une corde pour me pendre et ne plus voir ta gueule.

\- C'est méchant ce que tu dis Yûgi, ajoutait-il en le caressant. »

Yûgi frissonnait et affichait un air dégouté sur le visage, Ushio glissait ses mains froides sous les vêtements du garçon qui tremblait.

« - Recule Tetsu !

\- Non je n'en ai pas envie, susurra le jeune homme à l'oreille de son bras droit.

\- Je vais-, éternua Yûgi en plein au visage de son supérieur, suivi d'une forte toux. »

Ushio se retira et s'essuya le visage, au même moment, la sonnerie retentie. Ushio soupira et se frotta la nuque.

« - Yûgi, tu vas te faire soigner quand ?

\- J'en saurais plus ce soir, mais je te le redis. Ne touche jamais à Yami et mes amis.

\- D'accord Yûgi. Mais tu me dois un week-end.

\- On verra, soupira-t-il en quittant la pièce. »

En quittant la pièce, il crut voir ses amis qui s'enfuyaient, ne se posant pas trop la question, il se dirigea vers la salle de cours pour revoir ses compagnons.

* * *

Jouant les ignorants, ils accueillirent Yûgi avec un grand sourire, ce qui était difficile pour Yami qui grimaçait tout en tremblant de colère. Le jeune garçon prit son écharpe verte et l'entoura autour du cou de Yami qui se mit à rougir. Ne comprenant pas son geste, il lui demanda :

« - Pourquoi tu me donnes ton écharpe ?

\- Je te voyais trembler, en plus tu es habillé léger…, répondit Yûgi en lui faisant un charmant sourire

\- Mer- merci Yûgi…, bégaya-t-il en rougissant encore plus, tout en enfouissant son nez dans l'écharpe qui portait la chaleur et l'odeur du garçon, ce qui le calma.

\- Hé hé chanceux, s'exclama Jôno-uchi en le secouant

\- Jo ! Ta-

\- Oui je sais ! coupa Jôno-uchi en allant s'assoir. »

Une fois le cours terminé, Yami et Yûgi se dirigeaient à l'hôpital familial Sennen. Rentrant dans l'établissement, tous les employés étaient étonnés et commencèrent à ragoter. Yami soupira et accompagna directement son ami dans le cabinet de sa mère. Souriante, elle invita Yûgi à se déshabiller pour commencer son check-up tout en lui posant des questions.

« - C'était quand la dernière fois que tu as a vu un médecin ?

\- Euh, il y a deux ans… »

Mis en sous-vêtement, la mère était sous le choc de voir toutes les marques et cicatrices qu'il avait sur le corps, en se couvrant la bouche. Ce fût de même pour Yami, qui s'était assis à côté, certes ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait ses cicatrices, mais il ne pensait pas qu'il en avait autant. Il pouvait aussi sentir son corps devenir brûlant et son envie de le toucher augmenter. Il loucha en plus sur le caleçon violet de son ami et se mit à avoir quelques pensées malsaines. Yami, commençant à grandement saigner du nez, il partit rapidement prendre un mouchoir sur le bureau de sa mère pour ne pas passer pour le plus gros pervers au monde. Ce qui ne fut pas suffisant vu l'éruption de sang qui sortait. Sa mère se retourna et le regardait.

« - Tu morves ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Ouais, le froid qui me joue des tours…

\- D'accord, je m'occupe de Yûgi, patiente et vous pourrez rentrer, dit-elle tout en l'examinant. »

Le jeune garçon eut pour deux bonnes heures de tests et de radios. Tous les résultats montraient qu'il avait des problèmes cardiaques et pulmonaires, ce qui ne plaisait pas réellement à Yami. Pendant qu'il s'habillait, la mère de Yami lui raconta une histoire. Une histoire qu'elle avait lue dans un livre qui parlait de l'Égypte ancienne. Ça parlait du Pharaon et du loup blanc qui était son sosie.

« - Comme Yami et moi ? interrogea Yûgi.

\- Tu crois à la réincarnation toi ? ajouta Yami

\- Je ne sais pas trop, mais une connaissance m'en avait parlé et mon grand-père part souvent en Égypte pour faire des recherches sur cette histoire, répondit Yûgi.

\- Cette histoire est vraie ?

\- Oui, rajouta la mère. Voilà, tout est fini. N'oublie pas de prendre tes médicaments dès ce soir Yûgi. »

Yami accompagna Yûgi chez lui, entendant plus la neige craquer sous les pieds de son compagnon. Il vit qu'il s'était arrêté pour regarder le ciel éclairer par les étoiles. Le garçon au sourcil froncé fit de même et regarda le ciel à son tour.

« - À quoi tu penses Yûgi ?

\- Ma mère aimait jouer du shamisen en regardant les étoiles comme ça…

\- C'était quand la dernière fois que tu allais voir sa tombe ?

\- Je ne suis jamais allé, car… je suis un fils indigne… »

Yami sentit de la douleur dans la voix de son ami, il s'approcha de lui pour ensuite le serrer dans ses bras. Il sentit Yûgi se blottir contre lui et qui commençait à pleurer. Il put comprendre que son ami se sentait coupable du décès de sa mère, ce qui n'est pas une bonne chose. Il n'avait rien fait pour s'en vouloir ainsi, il devait être fier d'avoir tout fait pour elle.

« - Yûgi, ce n'est pas ta faute.

\- Si j'avais était présent ce jour-là… Elle serait…

\- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir et je pense que tu devrais aller te recueillir sur sa tombe, lui faire un adieu comme il se doit. On ira ensemble si ça peut t'aider.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Bien sûr, dit-il en lui essuyant les larmes avec son pouce. Je serais toujours là pour toi.

\- Merci Yami…

\- Je pense que ma mère serait ravie de venir, elle aurait épousé ta mère quand même, si elle n'avait pas rencontré mon père.

\- C'est vrai, en tout cas je t'en remercie, merci d'être toujours là pour moi. »

Sur ses dernières paroles, Yûgi se sépara de Yami pour lui donner un sourire des plus sincères. Il était ravi, il sentit ses joues se réchauffer et son cœur accélérer. Remarquant les joues roses de son ami provoqué par le froid. Il partagea son écharpe avec Yûgi et lui prit tendrement la main. Tout en rougissant, Yami lui offrit un sourire pour finalement l'accompagner chez lui.

* * *

62 347 yens = 500 euros

70 000 yens = dans les 562 euros


	11. Que les vacances commencent

Cela faisait déjà deux semaines que Yûgi avait repris son travail d'émissaire, il passait de moins en moins de temps avec Yami et ses amis. Le jeune garçon était toujours entouré de ses deux collègues, que ce soit pendant ses pauses, jusqu'aux portes des toilettes. Et ça ne plaisait pas du tout à Yami, certes Yûgi passait la plupart du temps à dormir chez lui, mais ce n'était pas assez. Car juste discuter entre le repas et aller se coucher n'était pas suffisant, il en fallait beaucoup plus ! Surtout qu'il aimerait lui avouer à quel point il tenait à lui.

Mais apparemment, le fait qu'il soit toujours entouré ne plaisait également pas au conseiller Tsuruoka, lui qui prenait un malin plaisir d'intimider le garçon souriant à chaque fois qu'il le croisait dans le couloir. Ça lui faisait tout drôle que ça soit deux brutes qui lui jetaient des regards dédaigneux. Le conseiller se doutait de quelque chose, donc il eut une idée.

* * *

C'était la pause déjeuné et un enseignant était absent pour les premières années, ça permettait aux élèves d'avoir une longue pause. Yami et les autres pouvaient donc profiter de leurs amis qui n'étaient pas surveillés par Varon et Raphael. Sur le toit du lycée, malgré qu'elle soit couverte de neige, ils s'amusèrent.

« - J'économise pour aller aux États-Unis pour faire mes études là-bas et je danserai sur scène !

\- Tu sais danser Anzu ? interrogea Yûgi.

\- Oui, tu veux voir ? s'exclama la jeune fille toute contente.

\- On s'en fout Anzu ! rétorqua Jôno-uchi en lui jetant de la neige.

\- Hey ! OH ! JÔNO-UCHI !

\- Je ne sais pas danser, mais je tente avec toi, là maintenant, je te défie !

\- Yeah ! Enfin !

\- Party Rock Anzu ! rigola Yûgi commençant à danser tout en mettant la musique avec son téléphone

\- Everyday I'm shufflin ! s'écria Anzu faisant la chorégraphie du clip.

\- Yûgi, tu ne devrais pas avec ta santé, conseilla Yami »

Mais c'était trop tard, Yûgi et Anzu se mirent à danser, étant presque synchronisés. La jeune fille rigolait du fait que le jeune garçon, souriant, s'en fichait de se louper dans ses pas de danse et qu'il continuait de suivre de son mieux en faisant n'importe quoi.

« - Héhé Yûgi tu danses assez bien quand même ! félicita Anzu toute contente.

\- Je… t'ai pas défié pour rien ! Mais j'arrête… ta gagné, s'arrêta Yûgi en haletant en se tenant la poitrine.

\- Au moins avec Yûgi je m'amuse, pas comme vous trois !

\- Boh, je n'aime pas danser, c'est pas ma faute si on ne partage pas la même passion, dit Jôno-uchi.

\- Moi je serais ravi de danser si le fait de rester immobile compte, ajouta Honda tout en faisant un high five à son ami blond.

\- Roh la la, moi je suis encore plus en forme vu que j'ai dansée ! Yûgi on s'en refait une, proposa Anzu.

\- Euh… l'année prochaine, désolé, s'excusa Yûgi en s'asseyant à côté de Yami. »

La bande d'amis rigolait ensemble jusqu'à l'arrivé de Tsuruoka, le conseiller qui regardait Yûgi de haut.

« - Tiens, Yûgi Mutô, tu n'es plus entouré de tes chiens ? C'est étonnant. Je suis bien curieux de ce que tu caches malfrat.

\- Tsuruoka, vous voulez continuer à en parler dans votre bureau sans doute ? demanda Yûgi en souriant.

\- Non, je n'en ai pas besoin pour montrer à quel point tu es minable ! »

Malgré tout ça, Yûgi continua de sourire, ce qui énervait l'homme au plus haut point. Il pensait que le garçon allait répondre de ses poings et que ça lui aurait donné une excuse pour l'exclure.

« - Tu comptes continuer de sourire comme un con à chacune de mes menaces !

\- Oui, car cela vous énerve encore plus, répliqua Yûgi encore plus souriant et toujours aussi serein.

\- Espèce de… »

 _Apparemment mes menaces ne lui font rien, je vais y aller plus fort ! Je veux que ce fauteur de troubles quitte notre établissement dès maintenant,_ pensa le conseiller.

« - Sale assassin ! Tu as souri de la sorte quand tu as tué ta mère ! »

N'ayant eu aucune réponse, le conseiller se sentit triomphant, jusqu'à ce qu'il reçut un joli coup de poing dans le visage de la part d'un Yami fou de rage.

« - Comment osez-vous dire de telles choses ?! Moi qui vous respectais, mais là ! Vous me dégoutez Tsuruoka ! Conseiller de mes fesses, cria Yami.

\- Yami arrête ! Tu ne dois pas, l'arrêta Yûgi.

\- Je ne peux pas le laisser t'insulter sans rien faire, tu es innocent !

\- Vous deux ! Dans mon bureau ! hurla le conseiller content de pouvoir enfin faire ce qu'il rêvait de faire depuis l'arrivée de Yûgi. »

* * *

Les deux garçons étaient assis en face de Tsuruoka qui épluchait le dossier de Yami. Le concerné restait silencieux et impassible. Yûgi quant à lui, souriait comme à son habitude. Le conseiller souffla et commença ses menaces.

« - C'est un joli dossier que tu as là Yami Sennen, aucune bavure, des notes excellentes. Tu comptes être médecin à ton tour ? Mais avec ce que tu as osé faire, tu peux t'assoir dessus ! »

Yami resta silencieux et regardait le conseiller avec mépris.

« - Tu sais, je peux gâcher ce joli dossier en quelques écrits !

\- Si ça vous amuse, répondit Yami.

\- Tu te rends compte, tu es prêt à gâcher ton parcours scolaire pour lui.

\- Oui, répondit-il sans hésitation.

\- Tu gâcherais ton avenir pour ce type qui a fait deux ans de prison, accusé de meurtre, de raquet-

\- Je sais tout ça, et oui je suis prêt à tout perdre pour lui. »

Yûgi fut étonné par ce que venait de dire son ami, il apprécia même au point d'en rougir. Le conseiller lui, n'en revenait pas, la détermination de ce garçon l'épatait, en plus du regard perçant et intimidant qu'il lui faisait, lui donnait froid dans le dos. Tsuruoka préféra passer sur le cas de Yûgi en sortant son dossier.

« - Ah oui, c'est mon tour, l'assassin vous écoute, Seigneur Tsuruoka, lança Yûgi tout ravi. »

Yami pouffa de rire suite à cette réplique humoristique, par contre le conseiller, lui, était plus qu'énervé, être pris à ce point pour un con par deux adolescents. L'envie de les frapper lui était venu en tête, il se leva prêt à tout casser, mais le directeur rentra.

« - Directeur Mahado… s'exclama le conseiller.

\- Encore, je vous ai dit d'arrêter avec monsieur Mutô, il est digne de confiance.

\- Non, il faut l'exclure et avec son acolyte, ils ont osé me frapper !

\- Si vous le dites, vous avez de la chance Tsuruoka on est vendredi et le 21 décembre, donc vous aurez deux semaines de vacances pour vous calmez.

\- Mais whaaaa…

\- Laissez-moi votre bureau, j'ai à parler avec ces deux jeunes garçons. »

Le conseiller quitta la pièce en marmonnant, fou de rage.

Yûgi regardait le directeur qui était bronzé, très grand et imposant. Habillé en costume cravate noire, il portait un collier bizarre. Ce collier l'intrigué beaucoup, il avait comme une impression de déjà-vu. Le directeur le remarqua et lui sourit pour ensuite entamer la conversation.

« - Ça t'intéresse ce collier ?

\- Excusez-moi Monsieur le Directeur, j'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu.

\- C'est l'anneau de millénium, c'est ton grand-père qui me la ramener.

\- Vous connaissez mon grand-père ? interrogea Yûgi.

\- Oui un grand ami, je connais aussi tes parents Yami Sennen. J'en connais bien plus même. Enfin je vais vous laisser assister à vos cours. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ce qui s'est passé, j'arrangerais ce problème. »

Les deux garçons se levèrent et commencèrent à quitter la pièce, Yûgi s'arrêta et s'inclina devant le directeur qui était surpris de ce geste. Mahado lui caressa la tête en ricanant.

« - Inutile de me remercier de cette manière Mutô, j'ai confiance en toi.

\- Merci monsieur le directeur, se releva Yûgi pour suivre Yami qui partait en cour.

\- Yûgi… Hum… il n'a pas changé, chuchota le directeur en partant à son tour. »

* * *

Les vacances débutèrent, tous les élèves crièrent de joie, d'autres partaient de l'établissement en courant pour enfin profiter de leurs repos mérités. La bande d'amis alla à l'extérieur, à leur tour tout aussi content de prendre des vacances. Yûgi les suivit tout en toussant fortement, soudainement, leur grand ami mal aimé Ushio attrapa le garçon malade pour le mettre sur ses épaules.

« - Bon Dieu Ushio ! s'exclama Yûgi.

\- Lâche-le ! ordonna Yami en lui grognant dessus.

\- Désoler les losers, mais Yûgi me doit son week-end, continuer à faire vos trucs de geek sans lui.

\- Hey ! Je suis geek Ushio ! rappela Yûgi en train d'admirer la vue en hauteur.

\- Un geek irrésistible surtout, allons-y ! dit-il en partant de la direction opposée de ses compères.

\- On se voit ce dimanche les amis, c'est génial la vision en hauteur quand même. »

Yami avait vite perdu sa motivation, pour lui, ses vacances avaient mal commencé. La jalousie lui rongeait l'estomac, la tristesse lui tapait les épaules et la déception de ne pas pouvoir passer une soirée jeux vidéo avec celui qu'il aimait lui faisait trainer des pieds. Il suivait de son mieux ses amis jusqu'à la salle d'arcade où, pour une fois le temple ne lui donnait aucune envie.

Jôno-uchi passant son bras autour du cou de Yami, essayant de lui remonter le moral en lui mettant directement dans le gosier une sucrerie.

« - Eh bah, d'habitude tu es plus motivé que ça pour me battre sur les machines. Yûgi te manque tant que ça ?

\- Apparemment…

\- Ce n'est pas apparemment là, c'est sûr ! Tu le verras dimanche. Ce n'est pas comme si tu ne le voyais pas tous les jours.

\- Justement, je le vois de moins en moins à cause de l'autre poteau électrique de deux mètres ! En plus, il doit l'obliger à faire des choses infâmes…

\- Genre l'obliger à regarder des instruments de musique ?

\- Hein ?

\- Pour te rassurer, on peut les voir là-bas, ajouta le blond en les pointant du doigt. »

Regardant la direction indiquée, il put voir Ushio et Yûgi chez un luthier. Yami mourrait d'envie de les suivre discrètement et de tout savoir, mais ça serait devenu un harceleur à ce point-là. Il retenu ses pulsions et rentra dans la salle d'arcade, afin de se changer les idées sur les machines.

Yûgi sentit un manque en lui, il savait que sans la compagnie de Yami, il n'aurait jamais le moral. Après tout, il était le seul auquel il avait une confiance aveugle et qui était aussi l'être qui serait toujours là pour lui, il donnerait sa vie pour le bonheur de Yami s'il en fallait.

Ushio secouait son associé qui l'écoutait à peine.

« - Yûgi, regarde ça. Pas joli comme guitare ?

\- J'en ai déjà quatre.

\- Je te l'offre, tu peux le considérer comme un cadeau de Noël en avance. Essaie donc… »

Prenant la guitare semi-acoustique bleu foncé, joliment décoré de kanji doré, il joua un petit air très entrainant qui attira l'attention de tous les visiteurs de la boutique.

« - Je ne savais pas que tu jouais aussi bien, avoua Ushio en tapant le tempo avec son pied.

\- Ah, de base je voulais être musicien… Jouer jour et nuit dans tout Kyoto.

\- Tu peux toujours le faire, tu joues super bien. Et pourquoi pas chanteur ?

\- Car quand je chante devant des gens, je bégaye comme Porky…

\- Tu plaisantes ? Chante pour voir !

\- Wh—where a-re part- party ! ga ga… ooh oohh, bégaya-t-il à voix basse en loupant des notes de guitare. »

Ushio rigola à en pleurer tellement que cette scène était drôle. Yûgi, tout gêné, posa la guitare et tenta de s'enfuir pour rentrer chez Yami, et si possible dans ses bras ! Mais retenu par Ushio, le géant le serra dans ses bras.

« - Excuse-moi, je trouvais ça tellement mignon… Enfin je suis sûr que tu chantes bien sans ton trac.

\- Hum, je dois vraiment passer mon week-end avec toi ?

\- Oui, ne t'en fais pas, tu vas aimer.

\- Meh ! »

* * *

Samedi soir, Yami était dans son lit à soupirer. Il avait passé sa journée à flâner dans son lit accompagné de son ordinateur. Il avait joué au Duel Monster Online, et comme toujours il était gagnant. Il trouvait ce jeu moins passionnant depuis qu'il avait joué contre Yûgi. Enfin de toute façon, sans Yûgi, tout paraissait moins passionnant, moins amusant.

Il était temps pour lui de se faire à manger vu que ses parents ont décidé de passer une soirée en amoureux. Il quitta doucement son lit, vêtu de son tee-shirt Duel Monster, d'un short et de l'écharpe que Yûgi lui avait offerte. Cette écharpe était devenue son porte-bonheur, certes il était triste que l'odeur de celui qu'il aimait avait disparu, mais ce n'était pas étonnant à force de le porter.

Soupirant tout en se préparant à manger, il put entendre la porte se déverrouiller. Ça ne pouvait pas être ses parents, ils avaient prévu de revenir que le lendemain, donc ça pouvait qu'être lui.

En effet c'était, le beau, le petit et mignon Yûgi toujours vêtu de son uniforme et d'une guitare au dos. Il était tellement épuisé qu'il tomba assit aussitôt rentré.

Accueilli par un Yami tout souriant, il l'aida à se lever et lui demanda ses nouvelles.

« - Ça va ? Tu as l'air exténué…

\- Fatigué, Ushio m'a trainé jusqu'à la préfecture d'Ibaraki*, pour me montrer une chose que j'ai oubliée au final. On s'est perdu dans un endroit sans réseau. On a marché toute la journée et la nuit. J'ai joué de la guitare pendant trois heures pour me faire de la monnaie pour prendre le bus, car je n'avais pas d'argent sur moi et lui, il avait tout dépensé pour m'acheter cette guitare avec ses accessoires...

\- Pauvre Yûgi, je vais faire à manger, prends une douche et détends toi en attendant.

\- Merci Yami, tu es mon héros, dit Yûgi en rougissant.

\- Ah ! ah… mais non voyons… Mais merci, sortit Yami tout gêné, rougissant à son tour. »

Yami était ravi, il ne pensait pas à un seul instant que son samedi ennuyeux allait devenir rayonnant. Plus motivé que jamais, il prépara le meilleur repas qu'il pouvait faire. Pourquoi pas à son tour passé un week-end en « amoureux ». Mais malheureusement, le jeune garçon avait hérédité des qualités culinaires de sa mère. Il transforma tous les bons ingrédients en un plat infâme.

Yûgi descendit au même moment et regarda le plat.

« - Je vais commander une pizza…dit le piètre cuisinier en se cachant le visage.

\- Pourquoi ? Ça a l'air bon.

\- Non, non. Ne touche pas, balbutia Yami tout rouge.

\- Je le mangerai quand même, c'est toi qui l'as préparé et tu as mis tout ton cœur là-dedans, dit-il en mangeant le plat loupé. »

Yami comprit à cet instant la joie qu'avait sa mère quand elle voyait le jeune garçon engloutir son plat, mais comment devait-il le prendre ? Yûgi était toujours du genre à manger tout ce qui passe, que ça soit bon ou mauvais. L'envie de lui demander comment son plat était lui brulait les lèvres, pourtant à cet instant, Yûgi finit le plat et disait donc ce qu'il en pensait.

« - Le riz est bien cuit, la viande sautée était bien faite, tous les arômes étaient là, si tu croyais que c'était mauvais à cause de la couleur et la présentation. Ce n'est sans crainte. J'aime ! »

 _Seigneur et moi c'est toi que j'aime !_ hurla Yami dans sa tête tout en sentant son cœur battre à la chamade.

Goûtant à son tour son plat qu'il trouvait tout juste passable, les deux garçons se retrouvèrent ensuite dans la chambre à discuter sur le lit tout en jouant aux jeux vidéo. Mais cela ne dura pas longtemps, car étant épuisé par son voyage à pied, Yûgi s'endormit blotti contre lui. Sentant son cœur battre à toute vitesse, Yami resta figé un moment tout en admirant la frimousse du garçon. D'une main hésitante, il commença à lui caresser la joue. Ne voyant aucune réaction particulière de la part de son tendre ami, il se lança. Rapprochant timidement son visage près de celui de Yûgi, il sentit son corps devenir brûlant et son cœur battre à toute vitesse. L'idée de renoncer lui frôla plusieurs fois l'esprit, mais étant réellement décidé, il posa ses lèvres sur celle de son compagnon qui était douce et chaude.

* * *

Préfecture d'Ibaraki : une région a environ 2-3 heures en train


	12. Puzzle

Ce fut un réveil très agréable pour Yami, habituellement il avait légèrement froid durant les soirs d'hiver, mais cette fois, c'était chaud. Se frottant les yeux pour reprendre une vision correcte, il sentit encore cette chaleur l'enlacer. Et pour sa grande surprise, c'était Yûgi qui dormait à côté de lui, tout en le serrant dans ses bras. Rouge jusqu'aux oreilles, il se souvint qu'il s'était endormi collé à lui et surtout qu'il l'avait embrassé ! Rien d'y penser, il se sentait heureux et bien. Il regarda le visage endormi de Yûgi en souriant, désirant recommencer ce qu'il avait fait la veille, encore et encore.

Tendant l'oreille, il put entendre ses parents discuter au rez-de-chaussée. Ce levant doucement en se dégageant, tout en faisant attention de ne pas réveiller son compagnon, il descendit les voir.

Sa mère s'approcha avec un sourire un peu taquin.

« - Et bah monsieur ! s'écria la maman.

\- Qu-quoi ?

\- Je pense que Yûgi n'aura plus besoin de futon pour dormir à la maison.

\- Attends, attends, tu es venu voir ?

\- Quand on est rentrée, on avait entendu ta télé, on croyait que tu étais réveillé. Enfin, je ne savais pas pardon, dit-elle sur un ton très théâtral ».

Yami était rouge et gêné à s'en cacher le visage avec les mains.

« - Tu comptes, tu vois… Déclarer ta flamme ?

\- Maman arrête ! cria Yami rouge pivoine.

\- Arrêtez de crier, Yûgi dort encore… bâilla le père en s'approchant d'eux. Vous parlez de quoi ?

\- Et bah ton fils es-

\- Chut ! Maman ! Tu te fais des idées ! interrompit-il en se cachant le visage.

\- De quoi ? De quoi ? Papa est perdu…

\- Bah, je suis… viens la que je te le chuchote à la place…, dit Yami en faisant signe a son père d'approcher. »

Yami lui chuchota tout à l'oreille, le père toujours avec son visage impassible se redressa et le regarda pour enfin dire :

« - Et alors quoi ?

\- Ça ne te choque pas ? Maman je comprends, elle s'en fou… mais toi je pensais…, s'étonna Yami en ce grattant la tête.

\- Tu sais quoi fiston ?

\- Non, je ne sais pas.

\- Deal with it, termina le père en mettant c'est lunette de vue, pour ensuite se rendre à la cuisine prendre son petit déjeuner. »

Le garçon n'avait que de l'incompréhension sur le visage et essayait de son mieux de comprendre. Il regarda sa mère, qui était aussi dans le même cas, mais qu'elle laissa tomber bien assez vite pour aussi prendre le petit déjeuner à son tour.

Yûgi les rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard, c'est en boitant et en se tenant la poitrine qui alla s'installer à table.

« - Houlà, t'es médicaments tu les as pris ? s'exclama la mère tout en se levant.

\- Euh… Pas depuis vendredi… désolée.

\- C'est tous les jours mon garçon, tous les jours, lui rappela-t-elle en lui donnant les comprimés. Faudrait que je t'examine, tu as mauvaise mine.

\- Ça ira, madame-

\- NON ! Tu manges ton petit-déjeuner et tu me rejoins au salon ! cria-t-elle tout en l'interrompant et fonçant hors de la cuisine.

\- Oui madame… pardon…

\- Elle s'inquiète pour toi, ne le prend pas mal Yûgi, rassura Yami tout lui servant à manger. »

Toute la famille était au salon, la mère examinait le garçon bien pâle, torse nu et épuisé qui était assis sur le canapé, entouré de Yami et du père, qui s'amusait avec la guitare. Inquiet, Yami agitait sa jambe à toute vitesse. Yûgi posa sa main sur la jambe de son ami et lui sourit pour tenter de le calmer, ce qui était efficace.

« - Bien, tu auras d'autres comprimées, rien de plus pour l'instant et prend les tous les jours !

\- Oui madame, promis, pardon…, s'excusa Yûgi en s'habillant.

\- On s'inquiète pour toi, tu es un membre de notre famille après tout. Et tu peux m'appeler par mon prénom, Miyuki, tu as tous les droits.

\- Vous êtes trop gentille, mais je n'oserais pas me permettre de faire ça.

\- Si, d'ailleurs on devrait aller préparer notre Noël, on est le vingt-trois aujourd'hui… Et aussi, tu peux m'appeler Seichiro Yûgi ou Sei. Entre hommes on peut se le permettre, rajouta le père de Yami en lui souriant.

\- Vous êtes trop gentil… je verrais… »

Ce fut une grande balade en famille, à visiter chaque magasin du centre commercial qui portait fièrement les couleurs de Noël. À faire des emplettes et des petites photos devant les loisirs mit à porter de main. Miyuki fit remarquer à son fils quelques idées de cadeaux qu'il pourrait offrir à chaque vitrine passée. Rougissant de plus belle, il préférait faire de grand « non » avec la tête, ce qui amusait les parents de voir leur fils tout gêné. Cela changeait de ses expressions sévères et froides qu'il avait habituellement. Yûgi leur souriait et profita aussi de cette journée en famille.

Après cette journée, les vacances d'hiver c'était bien déroulé, Yami et Yûgi ont passé la plupart de leurs vacances ensemble, a joué aux jeux vidéo, sortir en ville et voir leurs amis. Il n'eut pas l'ombre de la présence de Ushio et de ses hommes, ce qui était une bonne chose pour la bande d'amis et surtout pour Yami qui ne pouvait pas supporter ce type.

Accompagnant Yûgi chez lui, après une bonne journée en compagnie de Jôno-uchi, Honda et Anzu, il put voir la voiture du grand-père, qui était enfin de retour de son voyage. Dès la porte franchi, le vieil homme leur souriait et leur fit signe d'approcher près du comptoir.

« - Grand-père, ça s'est bien passé en Égypte ? lança Yûgi en lui faisant un grand-sourire à son tour.

\- Oui très bien et je vois que vous entendez très bien tous les deux dit donc, vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes ?

\- Oui, c'était super, répondit-il en s'appuyant contre le comptoir.

\- Bien, moi j'ai un cadeau pour vous deux les garçons, dit le grand-père en leur présentant une urne tout en or gravé d'hiéroglyphes.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Yami tout en observant la boite.

\- Eh bien, il est marqué « celui qui assemblera ce puzzle obtiendra le vœu du pharaon ».

\- Attends Pharaon ? Tu veux dire que ce puzzle a plus de 3000 ans ?

\- Exacte Yûgi !

\- Et tu ne veux pas t'en faire de l'argent dessus ?

\- Nope.

\- Grand-père, tu gagnes mon respect, tu l'avais déjà, mais là elle est montée à un haut niveau.

\- Héhé, je l'avais déjà depuis un moment, mais il y avait une pièce manquante qui était dans les ruines.

\- Une pièce manquante ? répéta Yami. Je peux la voir ? »

Sugoroku lui donna la pièce dorée joliment sculptée d'un œil, quand Yami tenu la pièce dans sa main, un grand flash blanc et un long sifflement retentit dans ses oreilles.

Clignant plusieurs fois des yeux, il remarqua qu'il était désormais enrobé par les ténèbres. Un noir complet, chaud et agréable. Il pouvait qu'entendre des pleurs et des chuchotements. Il n'eut pas le temps de comprendre que le flash blanc était revenu l'aveugler. Yami clignant fortement des yeux put remarquer qu'il se retrouvait à nouveau dans la boutique, avec son ami qui lui faisait des petites gifles.

« - Yami ? Yami !

\- Oui ? Hein ? Yûgi ?

\- Oui, c'est moi. Tu m'as fait peur, tu es resté figer d'un coup, les yeux dans le vide, souffla son compagnon soulagé.

\- Yûgi, prends la pièce aussi, proposa le grand-père avec un grand sourire.

\- Ça va aspirer mon âme ou un truc comme ça ?

\- Mais non, mais c'est vrai que ça m'a fait un truc bizarre, avoua Yami. »

Yûgi prit la pièce à son tour, avec énormément d'hésitation. Le grand-père et Yami le fixèrent pour voir s'il allait subir la même perte de conscience. Mais c'était légèrement différent, il se tenait la poitrine et il écarquilla les yeux, pour finir par perdre l'équilibre et tomber assis sur le sol.

« - Yûgi ! cria le grand-père.

\- OH ! Yûgi ? J'étais comme ça tout à l'heure ?

\- À peu près… »

Yûgi cligna des yeux et il remarqua qu'il était dans le couloir d'un palais. Joliment décorée et parsemée de gardes, qui n'avaient pas l'air de le voir. Il balaya plusieurs fois les yeux autour de lui, un peu paniqué, il posa sa main sur la tête et regarda ses pieds, pour se mettre à penser :

 _Yûgi mon garçon, panique pas voyons, tu n'as pas pris de drogue… Car déjà, t'en a consommé juste une fois, et que niveau souvenir, ce n'était pas aussi net. Maintenant, regarde de nouveau autour de toi et prie que sa part !_

Il regarda de nouveau les alentours qui avaient changé pour du noir et des chuchotements. Yûgi tenta de se focaliser sur ce qu'il entendait.

 _Loup Blanc… Dis-moi la vérité maintenant…_

La voix qu'il entendit était semblable à celle de Yami. Elle était tremblante et triste, cela faisait mal à Yûgi, cette douleur lui prit une bonne partie de sa poitrine qu'il tenu immédiatement. Il se fit aveugler par un flash blanc. De retour dans la réalité, il vit son grand-père et Yami qui était à ses côtés.

« - Yûgi, tu vas bien ? Ta réaction était plus intense que celle de Yami, affirma le vieil homme.

\- C'était curieux, mais je veux savoir et comprendre. Même si je frôle la crise cardiaque !

\- Je veux savoir aussi, mais je ne veux pas que tu frôles la crise cardiaque… rectifia Yami en aidant Yûgi à se lever.

\- Le seul moyen pour vous d'en savoir plus, c'est de monter ce puzzle, termina le grand-père en tapotant l'épaule des deux garçons. »

* * *

Le soir même les deux garçons se sont lancés sur le montage du puzzle. Assis tous les deux sur le lit, ils essayèrent de leur mieux de l'assemblée, malgré les cinq bonnes heures dessus, ça ne donnait rien. Yûgi se frotta la tête et s'étira. Yami se mit à le regarder en souriant.

« - Tu as une idée du vœu du pharaon toi ? demanda Yami en essayant d'assembler les pièces.

\- Je pense qu'il désirait un mode d'emploi pour monter son puzzle… ricana Yûgi en reprenant le montage de son côté. Il est dur… Mais ça fait du challenge !

\- C'est vrai, mais si tu étais pharaon, roi d'Égypte. Tu aurais quoi comme vœu ?

\- Euh... un allié, car un roi à du pouvoir, l'argent et la gloire, mais un partenaire auquel il peut avoir une confiance aveugle… c'est plus dur à obtenir.

\- Ce n'est pas faux… »

Ce fut un long silence, un peu gênant qui se mit en place, laissant entendre que les cliquetis des pièces qui se touchait. Yûgi se racla la gorge et se leva.

« - Je vais prendre une pause guitare, on travaille dessus depuis trop longtemps.

\- Dis Yûgi, tu as vu quoi ? Tu sais, quand tu as eu la pièce en main ?

\- Hum, un palais avec des gardes, puis un grand noir avec une voix qui chuchotait.

\- Ah bon ? Moi je n'ai eu que pendant un court instant du noir et une voix à laquelle je n'ai pas pu entendre ce qu'elle disait…, soupira Yami en se frottant le visage.

\- On en sera plus quand on réussira à le monter, ajouta Yûgi assit sur le sol, adossé contre le lit à jouer de la guitare. »

Yami s'allongea sur le lit et écouta la mélodie. Réfléchissant encore au mystère du puzzle, il avait hâte de découvrir les secrets qui pouvaient y être enfermés. Il reprit le montage de ce fameux puzzle qui lui tenait tête. Il finit quelques minutes après par le poser sur le côté et soupira. Yûgi, pour lui remonter le moral, lui chanta timidement une vieille chanson.

« - Tu devrais te faire chanteur…

\- Je n'arriverai pas, avec toi je me sens bien. Donc je ne bégaye pas…

\- Moi aussi, je me sens bien avec toi Yûgi, ajouta Yami en lui pinçant la joue. »

Le jeune garçon se frotta la joue et prit la main de son ami en lui souriant. Yami fit de même et dit : « - Allez, on se remet au montage ? Aibou. »


	13. Deux Nouveaux

Dimanche, la veille de la rentrée. Yami passa la nuit chez son partenaire, cela devenait même une habitude vu qu'ils sont devenus inséparables. Toujours sur le puzzle, ils avaient pu reconstituer qu'un quart en une semaine. Un travail fastidieux quand on ignore complètement à quoi ressemble l'objet sous sa forme finale.

Allongé à côté de son ami à moitié endormi, il continuait à monter le puzzle qui commençait à ressembler à quelque chose.

« - Yami tu devrais dormir, souffla Yûgi avec beaucoup de mal.

\- Tu as raison, je vais arrêter. Tu as l'air vraiment mal, si dans la nuit tu as besoin de quelque chose, réveille-moi sans hésiter.

\- Compris, bonne nuit Yami…

\- Bonne nuit Aibou, chuchota-t-il en éteignant la lumière. »

* * *

 _« - Loup Blanc ! hurla une voix pleine de désespoir._

 _\- Mon Pharaon, je dois y aller. C'est mon devoir. Déclara le jeune homme masqué d'une voix rassurante. »_

 _Cet homme masqué était agenouillé devant son souverain qui se leva pour s'approcher de lui. Le pharaon, à la carrure imposante, le serra dans ses bras._

 _« - Je le sais, mais j'ai besoin que tu me dises la vérité…_

 _\- Pardonnez-moi…_

 _\- Loup Blanc ! »_

* * *

 _Bip bip bip bip…_

« - Hm… déjà… »

Yami se réveilla, tendant son bras pour atteindre le réveil, qui lui avait tiré de force du monde des rêves. Plutôt un souvenir qu'un rêve, c'était tellement clair qu'il s'y croyait. Loup Blanc ? Il avait quasi la même voix que Yûgi, légèrement plus grave certes, mais pourquoi avoir une telle vision du passé, surtout qui n'ai pas le sien ? Se frottant le visage pour remettre les idées en place, il commença par réveiller Yûgi qui n'avait pas la forme du tout.

« - Aibou ?

\- Hm ? geint son ami de toutes ses forces.

\- Tu vas te reposer aujourd'hui, je vais le signaler à ton grand-père et au lycée.

\- Hm… c'est bon… je me lève. »

Yami contempla son partenaire qui avait autant de mal à se lever qu'un nouveau-né. Yûgi, malgré avoir mis toutes ses forces, se laissa tomber comme une masse sur le lit.

« - Tout compte fait… je vais rester allongé.

\- Bonne décision… »

Yami alla au lycée, il avait oublié à quel point le chemin était long et ennuyeux tout seul. Ayant pris l'habitude d'être avec son partenaire à discuter et rigoler, c'était comme un vide pour lui. Soudainement, il sentit ses pieds quitter le sol, quelqu'un était en train de le lever comme un vulgaire gamin. Il devina bien assez vite qui oserait lui faire ça.

« - Yûgi ? demanda Ushio tout en regardant sa prise, un peu déçu.

\- Non, mais pose-moi ! ordonna Yami.

\- Saloperie de sosie ! Il est où Yûgi ?

\- Malade, maintenant lâche-moi. »

Ushio le jeta sur son ami Jôno-uchi, qui venait tout juste de passé. Étant pris par surprise, il ne put le rattraper et ils finirent tous deux au sol allongé dans la neige. Le blondinet grogna et cracha divers jurons sur le géant qui s'en allait, tout en aidant Yami à se lever.

« - Ce type me gonfle ! grogna le blond. Tiens, elle n'est pas là ta moitié ?

\- Non, il est malade, enfin allons en cours. »

Arrivé dans la salle de cours, Yami posa son sac en soupirant et fini par s'asseoir tout en regardant son mobile. Anzu s'approcha de Yami afin de lui cacher les yeux.

« - Qui s'est ?

\- Salut Anzu, je souhaite envoyer un message, j'ai besoin de mes yeux…

\- Je vois, tu dois contacter ton « Koibito », ajouta Anzu en retirant ces mains.

\- Pourquoi tout le monde croit qu'on est ensemble ?

\- Car vous êtes toujours ensemble, vous vous partagez tous, vous vous tenez souvent la main, manque plus que vous dormiez dans le même lit, cita Anzu tous en les comptant sur les doigts.

\- Euh… on dort dans le même lit … chuchota Yami en rougissant. Dit comme ça, c'est vrai que ça donne l'impression que Aibou et mo-

\- Et tu lui as donné un petit surnom mignon ! Excellent ! s'exclama Anzu tout heureuse en le coupant.

\- Attention, Anzu sort son côté « fan de Yaoi », remarqua Jôno-uchi. »

N'ayant pas eu le temps de répondre, Anzu se fit interrompre par Ushio qui lança un grand « quoi », en plus de se taper l'incruste dans la classe des premières années. Le jeune homme s'approcha de la table à Yami en le menaçant du regard et il lui cria :

« - Je t'interdis de l'appeler ainsi ! De le toucher ! Et de respirer le même air que lui !

\- Tu fous quoi ici déjà ? cracha Yami.

\- L'air c'est pas universel normalement ? ajouta Jôno-uchi.

\- Ta gueule ! Et je suis là, par hasard…

\- Ouais… c'est ça… souffla le Yami pas convaincu. Mais franchement ?

\- Je voulais le numéro de Yûgi….

\- Bah, tu l'auras pas ! lança le blond tout souriant.

\- Bien, je ferai sans, et je te préviens Sennen ! Yûgi est à moi ! acheva-t-il en partant. »

Le professeur rentra quelques minutes plus tard, accompagnées de deux nouveaux élèves, un était basané, blond avec un air serein et l'autre était albinos, cerné et énervé. Du nom de Marik Ishtar et de Ryou Bakura, ses deux garçons regardaient Yami d'un air surpris. Jôno-uchi se pencha vers son ami et lança la conversation.

« - Tu les connais Yam ?

\- Non, du tout.

\- Pourquoi ils te matent comme ça ?

\- Je n'en sais rien ! »

* * *

Fin des cours, Yami s'apprêtait à rejoindre son partenaire malade, ce levant prêt à quitter la pièce, il se fit arrêter par les deux nouveaux. Ils n'étaient pas hostiles, mais Yami avait bien compris qu'ils désiraient quelque chose. D'un regard, l'albinos avait réussi à faire comprendre à Yami de les suivre. Les suivants, Yami se demandait de quoi ils voulaient parler. Ils arrivèrent proches du local à Ushio, le bronzé entreprit la conversation d'une voix calme et rassurante.

« - Yami Sennen, as-tu réussi à monter le puzzle ?

\- Comment es-tu au courant ? »

La réponse du garçon était simple, il sortit de son sac un objet du même genre que le puzzle. Un spectre en or gravé d'un œil.

« - Je détiens aussi un objet du millenium, et j'étais choisi pour accomplir la requête du pharaon.

\- La requête ?

\- As-tu reçu des souvenirs toi aussi ? Celle de ton ancien toi.

\- Je dois t'avouer, j'en ai rassemblé qu'un quart… et des souvenirs… juste des fragments…

\- Le puzzle du millenium détient le souhait de ton ancien toi, le Pharaon. Et nous avons comme mission de te guider, Yûgi et toi, déclara Marik en regardant Yami dans les yeux.

\- Tu connais Yûgi ?

\- On était ami au collège, mais à cette époque je ne savais pas tout…

\- On s'en moque ! Notre mission est de savoir la vérité qu'a caché loup blanc il y a 3000 ans. Qu'on puisse dormir tranquille… Je ne veux plus voir ses souvenirs… ses atrocités chaque nuit ! geint Bakura en attrapant Yami par le col, monte ce puzzle au plus vite.

\- Calme-toi mon ami… le puzzle est très compliqué à assembler, le pharaon même ne l'avait pas réalisé.

\- Hum, bien Marik… je me calme, accepta l'albinos en lâchant le garçon un peu troublé. On en reparlera plus en détail quand tu auras avancé dans ton bousin.

\- Compris… »

Quittant le couloir, Yami était perturbé. À entendre Bakura, avoir cet objet peut-être un fardeau et aussi une source de connaissance. Loup Blanc, d'après les brefs souvenirs, c'était évident qu'il était proche du pharaon. Il était fort quand même, il avait amené un secret jusqu'à la tombe. Mais était-ce une bonne chose qu'il est fait ça ? Le seul moyen de le savoir ; c'était de monter ce puzzle.

Enfin, pour lui il y avait plus important, la santé de son partenaire auquel il n'avait pas eu de nouvelle depuis la matinée.

Jôno-uchi, ayant aperçu Yami dans le couloir, lui sauta dans dos et lui ébouriffait les cheveux.

« - Je peux venir avec toi chez Yûgi ?

\- Bien sûr, on passe au burger world avant ? proposa Yami.

\- Ça marche ! »

Yami et son ami blond ce rendirent à leur fast food favori, accueilli par Anzu, ils commandèrent à emporter, de quoi nourrir dix personnes.

« - Yam, ce n'est un pas un peu trop ?

\- Il va tout manger, ne tant fais pas.

\- Il a un ver solitaire ou quoi ? demanda Anzu en lui donnant les sacs. »

À cet instant, Yami prit un moment de silence pour se remémorer du moment où Yûgi avait dévoré tous les mets expérimentaux loupés, la trentaine de sushis, de biscuits, la moitié d'un gâteau de noël pour finir sur la glace, et tout ça en une soirée.

« - Yam ? demanda le blond un peu inquiet de ce silence.

\- Je vais lui prendre un vermifuge… »

* * *

Arrivée au Kame Games Shop, Yami rentra accompagné de son ami qui portait toute la nourriture. Ils remarquèrent à l'entrée de grandes chaussures, avec une taille pareille, il avait vite compris qui était présent dans la demeure. Il monta à toute vitesse à l'étage, énervé. Comment ce salopard ose gêner son partenaire ? Et en plus chez lui ! En ouvrant la porte brusquement, il vit Ushio assis par terre à jouer de la guitare.

« - Comment t'as fait pour rentrer ? Le vieux avait fermé à clé.

\- Yami a les clés d'ici, comparé à toi, souligna Jôno-uchi.

\- Quoi ! cria Ushio au scandale pour foncer secouer le malade, qui dormait profondément, pourquoi je ne les ai pas moi ! Yûgi !

\- Arrête… laisse-moi tranquille ! geint le garçon avec beaucoup de mal, pour tousser fortement. Et non tu ne les auras pas… même pas en rêve, s'égosilla-t-il en respirant avec beaucoup de mal. »

Jôno-uchi donna la tonne de burgers et de frites à son ami allongé, le jeune homme de grande taille hallucina en voyant ça. Yami s'assit sur le lit, juste à côté de son partenaire et posa ses mains sur ses joues et le front qui le laissa faire en souriant. Voir cela ne plaisait pas du tout au supérieur qui s'empressa de les séparer en prenant Yûgi, entourant son bras autour de son torse.

« - Sennen je te maudis !

\- Tetsu… tu me fais mal…, haleta Yûgi, la bouche grande ouverte.

\- Aussi, pourquoi tu te laisses faire ?!

\- Je vérifiais sa température…

\- Fais sans toucher ! »

Un petit silence se posa à la fin de cette réflexion, un silence qui fut rompu par Yûgi et Jôno-uchi qui ont fait un grand « Hein » rempli d'incompréhension.

Le géant le posa doucement sur le sol, auquel le pauvre Yûgi allait se vautrer si Yami ne l'avait pas rattrapé. Ushio grogna après le sosie de son bras droit qui l'énervait pendant que Jôno-uchi, lui, les regardait en mangeant et lâchait de temps en temps des petits rires. Le géant regarda sa montre et lâcha un grand soupir.

« - T'as de la chance Sennen ! Je dois y aller, mais Yûgi je te jure que tu auras une grande punition et je t'emprunte ta basse au passage ! termina le géant en quittant le domicile.

\- Entraîne-toi bien, lui lança gaiement Yûgi. »

Enfin tranquille, Yûgi mangea ses six burgers et ses cinq-cents grammes de frites, il entama son milkshake à la myrtille pour le boire à une vitesse incroyable. Jôno-uchi hallucina de voir ce petit corps avaler une telle quantité de nourriture en si peu de temps, la théorie du ver solitaire n'est plus à écarter.

« - Merci, ça m'a fait du bien !

\- T'en mieux Aibou, prend tes médicaments et repos.

\- Ça marche Yami.

\- Je vais vous laissez-moi, pas de cochonnerie sans le capuchon au bout, d'accord ? taquina le blond en ricanant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?! grogna Yami. »

Malheureusement, il n'eut pas de réponse, car le blond était parti en courant en ayant peur des représailles. C'est en y pensant qu'il comprit et se mit à rougir de plus belle, tout en se cachant le visage. Il entendit Yûgi se lever péniblement et vit qu'il lui tendait le puzzle à moitié monté.

« - À ton tour, pour l'instant il dépasse mes capacités intellectuelles.

\- Aibou, tu en as fait un sacré morceau ! Tu es un génie.

\- Mais non… »

Yûgi retourna dans son lit, accompagné de Yami qui s'allongea à côté de lui. Ils discutèrent de leur journée tranquillement. Le malade lui raconta que Ushio était resté à ses côtés depuis la matinée, à parler jeux et musique, avec le désir d'apprendre à son tour à jouer de la guitare. Yami était étonné de savoir que ce type voulait jouer d'un instrument, à moins qu'il cherchait juste un prétexte pour se rapprocher de son partenaire. Grimaçant un peu, il lui raconta sa rencontre avec Marik et Bakura. Son partenaire fut étonné de savoir ça et surtout que ses deux gars en savaient plus sur les objets du millénium.

* * *

 _ **J'ai écrit le chapitre 13, six fois, car elle ne me plaisait jamais. Et vu que j'ai changé de clavier, mes habitudes sont perdues. 10 ans d'azerty contre 1 semaine bépo. Un clavier qui me permettra d'écrire à l'aveugle plus facilement, car étant borgne, je dois reposer au mieux mon seul œil restant.**_


	14. Deuil et libération

Yami invita son partenaire à se reposer chez lui, pour qu'il n'ait pas à supporter Ushio. Car durant trois jours, il ne faisait que le réveiller et le stresser, au point que Yûgi eut de la fièvre. Heureusement, elle disparut assez vite grâce au calme et au repas des meilleurs traiteurs de la ville. Il était évidemment hors de question que Yûgi mange de nouveau de la nourriture malsaine et expérimentale. D'une chance, il n'avait pas de ver solitaire, comme avait déduit ses amis, juste un énorme appétit. Parlant de ça, c'était la fin du dîner, un dîner tranquille devant la télévision, à regarder les informations du vendredi.

« - Miyuki, tu entends ça, ils ont enfin pu attraper le tueur de femmes des bas quartiers. Vingt-cinq victimes au compteur, fortiche le bonhomme ! sortit le père avec un grand étonnement.

\- Qu'il crève en prison ! s'exclama haut et fort la mère. »

À cet instant, Yûgi lâcha son verre, qui se brisa sur le sol.

« - Excusez-moi, je l'ai échappé….

\- Ce n'est pas grave, et casser du verre blanc sa porte-chance ! rassura le père en ramassant les débris. »

Yami comprit assez vite ce qui tracassait son compagnon, cette conversation sur cet assassin avait dû rappeler ses mauvais moments du passé. Il s'approcha de Yûgi et lui prit la main pour l'amener à l'étage.

« -On monte, bonne nuit, lança Yami déjà arrivé à l'étage.

\- Bonne nuit les garçons. »

Une fois arrivé à la chambre, Yami assit son partenaire sur le lit et lui tira les joues doucement.

« - Je t'interdis de t'en vouloir pour le décès de ta mère Aibou, ce n'est pas de ta faute !

\- Juste que cet assassin, tu crois que c'est lui qui a fait ça ? j'aimerais savoir…

\- Tu veux vraiment le savoir ? demanda-t-il en lui lâchant les joues.

\- Je n'en sais rien, après ma condamnation, je n'ai plus voulu savoir…

\- Aibou… Allons à Kyoto demain, on doit aller la voir !

\- Oui, mais…

\- Pas de mais, je suis sûr que ça te fera du bien. »

Yûgi souffla un coup et d'un hochement de la tête, il valida cette proposition. Mais apparemment, cette idée effrayait son partenaire. Peut-être qu'il avait peur de faire ses adieux et réaliser que c'était vraiment fini ? S'asseyant à côté, il lui prit la main et la serra pour le consoler tout en souriant. Ce qui calma le garçon apeuré, qui lui souriait à son tour et qui appuya sur le nez de Yami, qui fut surpris.

« - Car tu me le fais souvent, c'est vrai que c'est fun.

\- Ah, c'est vrai…, bon allons-nous coucher, demain on a du chemin à faire.

\- Oui, merci pour tout Yami.

\- De rien, c'est normal Aibou, répondit-il en lui appuyant à son tour sur le nez. Pour le fun. »

* * *

 _Sur le balcon des appartements royaux, son serviteur observait la vue._

 _\- Yû-GAH ! Ton masque m'a fait sursauter ! cria le prince en reculant d'un pas._

 _\- Excusez-moi mon Pharaon, Maître Aknadin m'a dit de toujours le porter, car mon visage exprime aucune hostilité._

 _\- Mais là, on est que tous les deux, tu peux l'enlever, rigola le prince en retirant le masque. Je préfère te voir comme ça._

 _\- Mon pha- Il n'eut le temps de répondre que son maître l'embrassa tendrement, ce geste le fit rougir de plus belle. Le baiser une fois terminé, le jeune prince lui demanda :_

 _\- Tu allais dire quoi ?_

 _\- A-Atem…_

* * *

« - Debout Yami, allez…, dit une voix grave bâillant.

\- Hum ? Papa ? Où est Yûgi ?

\- Il revient, il est parti chez lui se préparer, il nous a dit que vous partez à Kyoto.

\- Ah c'est vrai, merci papa de m'avoir réveillé. »

Le père quitta la chambre, laissant son fils réfléchir. Yami repensait à sa vie antérieure, ses souvenirs agréables. Cela faisait déjà une semaine que ses rêves étaient remplacés par les souvenirs du pharaon. Pour l'instant, cela ne l'empêchait pas de dormir. Toutefois, si cela arrivait, serait-il capable de voir et supporter les atrocités dont parlait Bakura ? Mais comme toujours, rien n'avancerait sans le puzzle complet...

Le jeune garçon se leva, se dirigea auprès du puzzle qu'il prit dans ses mains et ferma les yeux. Il sentit une chaleur réconfortante venant de l'objet.

 _C'est curieux… pourquoi ça fais ça ?_

À cet instant, Yûgi rentra dans la chambre, vêtu d'une manière élégante. C'est bien la première fois que Yami le vit ainsi. Habituellement, son partenaire s'habillait simplement et de façon peu soigné, se moquant totalement de son apparence. Malgré ça, Yami le trouvait attirant. Que là, le voir porter un pull col en V couleur camel, laissant apercevoir le col de sa chemise rouge et accompagnée d'un jeans noir qui moulait parfaitement les jambes du garçon.

« - Ça…ça te va terriblement bien, complimenta Yami en lâchant un sifflement.

\- Tu trouves ? répondit-il en rougissant.

\- Oui ! ça te va super bien.

\- Je ferai en sorte de mieux m'habiller tous les jours. »

Reposant le puzzle sur le bureau, il remarqua que Yûgi tenait dans ses mains son shamisen. Yami voyait de quelle manière son partenaire allait faire ses adieux. Enfin, il ne devait pas traîner, il devait se préparer pour qu'il puisse se rendre à leur destination.

Après trois bonnes heures en train, ils arrivèrent à Kyoto. Yami put voir de la nostalgie dans les yeux de son partenaire qui souriait comme jamais. Quittant la gare, ils allèrent déjeuner des Ramen dans un Yatai _(stand ambulant)._ Yami était impressionné par l'ambiance très traditionnelle des lieux, car il était déjà loin du centre-ville et c'était plutôt calme comparer à la foule de la grande ville. Un calme qu'apparemment Yûgi apprécie vu qu'il semblait détendu.

Après le repas et une pause en visitant les alentours, les deux amis se rendirent à l'arrêt de bus.

« - Que des souvenirs agréables me reviennent…

\- Du genre ? demanda Yami curieux.

\- Et bien… C'était durant une soirée enneigée, les bus avaient énormément de retard. On était un peu fatigué, car on sortait d'une de ces représentations. Cet arrêt était rempli et on s'ennuyait. Et là, elle poussa un gros « Yooo » et se mit à jouer de son shamisen, sur le moment tout le monde avait sursauté et moi avec. Mais elle avait donné le sourire à tout le monde et le temps était passé bien vite. »

Racontant cette anecdote, Yûgi affichait un grand sourire contagieux qui réchauffait le cœur de Yami. Il ne fallut pas longtemps au bus d'arrivé et les d'emportés au prochain arrêt. Non loin du cimetière, son partenaire respirait fort et avait beaucoup de mal à avancer. Yami lui prit la main et lui sourit.

« - Tu y es presque Aibou, tu te sentiras mieux ensuite…

\- Merci Yami... »

C'était en lui serrant la main qu'ils se rendirent devant la tombe de Yukino Mutô. La tombe était propre, jonchée de fleur et de petits mots, cela fit sourire Yûgi qui s'agenouilla devant en commençant à pleurer.

Ses larmes coulèrent pendant qu'il faisait sa prière, Yami pria à son tour. Le silence qui s'était installé au bout de cinq minutes fut brisé par un grand claquement de main, fait par son partenaire, qui essuyait ses larmes à l'aide des manches de sa veste.

« - Aller, il est temps de lui dire au revoir comme il se le doit, dit Yûgi en prenant le shamisen, elle préférerait ça que m'entendre pleurniché.

\- Tu as sans doute raison Aibou. »

Yûgi se mit à jouer de ce fameux instrument qu'il ne touchait plus, le son sec, mais toute fois mélodieuse de ces trois cordes était parfaitement jouée. La mélodie n'était pas triste, mais rythmique, enjouée, laissant un sentiment de bonheur. Son partenaire, une fois finie était tout souriant, il posa le shamisen sur la tombe parmi les fleurs.

« - Tu comptes le laisser là ?

\- Oui, c'est le sien après tout. Quand je reviendrai la voir, j'aurai mon propre instrument.

\- Je vois. »

Ce fut avec le sourire et le cœur léger que Yûgi sorti du cimetière, ils se dirigèrent au prochain arrêt de bus en discutant et en contemplant le paysage. Son partenaire s'arrêta et souffla un bon coup, Yami s'arrêta à son tour pour le regarder.

« - Je dois aller voir quelque chose, tu peux rentrer sans moi.

\- Tu vas aller où ?

\- Là où tout avait commencé pour moi, cette ville mal famée.

\- Je t'accompagne Aibou.

\- C'est une chose que j'aimerai faire seul, dit Yûgi en s'approchant de Yami pour poser ses mains sur ses épaules. Tu as déjà fait assez pour moi…

\- D'accord, promets-moi d'être prudent.

\- Promis, on se voit lundi. »

De retour chez lui, Yami se laissa écroulé sur son lit et poussa un grand bâillement. Il se demandait comment Yûgi allait et ce qu'il faisait, mais il devrait attendre pour ça, vu que Yûgi ne répondait plus à ses messages. Il soupira et se leva prendre le puzzle pour tenter de le finir et comme toujours, c'était compliqué, il en était toujours qu'à la moitié. Il se rallongea, posa le puzzle sur son ventre et ferma les yeux pour réfléchir, pour finalement trouver le sommeil.

* * *

 _Dans les jardins du palais, le Pharaon s'approcha doucement de son fidèle serviteur qui est assis dans l'herbe, avec la grande attention de le surprendre. Malheureusement, sa tentative fut un échec puisque Loup Blanc se tourna vers lui tout souriant._

 _« - Yûgi, tu n'es pas drôle, je ne peux même plus te taquiner !_

 _\- Pardonnez-moi Atem, je ferai des efforts la prochaine fois._

 _\- Tu comptes faire semblant d'être surpris ? demande-t-il en s'asseyant à côté._

 _\- Euh, non…, lâcha le serviteur pour faire un raclement de gorge, afin changer de sujet. Enfin, votre puzzle avance ?_

 _\- Pas vraiment, je t'attendais pour qu'on le fasse ensemble…_

 _\- Si c'est cela que vous désirez, on va voir ce que ça va faire malgré les pièces manquantes._

 _\- Dommage qu'on ne peut plus fabriquer le reste, soupira le souverain. »_

 _Son serviteur le regarda tout en penchant la tête, pensif._

 _« - Je ferai en sorte de relancer la fabrication. Et vous aurez la chance de le finir._

 _\- Tu sais comment ils les sont fabriqués ? s'exclama Atem étonné._

 _\- Avec du sucre, des épices et des tas de bonnes choses, rigola le serviteur en lui faisant un clin d'œil._

 _\- Roh, tu ne me dis jamais la vérité !_


	15. USHIO !

_« - Loup Blanc ! Sale chien ! Comment oses-tu ignorer les ordres de ton Pharaon ?_

 _\- Je ne les ignore pas Seto ! J'agis toujours pour son bien et j'espère que vous en faites de même, vous, les prêtres !_

 _\- Surveille ton langage gueux !_

 _\- Seto ! Loup Blanc ! cria le prêtre Mahado. »_

 _Le prêtre Seto grogna et essayait du mieux que possible de se calmer, quant à Loup Blanc, il garda son calme immédiatement._

 _« - Loup Blanc, le Pharaon t'a ordonné de rester près des gardes du palais avec ton unité. Rappela le prêtre Mahado calmement._

 _\- Non, je ne peux malheureusement pas. Mes hommes en seront plus que perturbé._

 _\- Et pourquoi donc chien ?! »_

 _Le fier soldat masqué ne répondit pas, seul un long soupir fut lâché. Cela irrita plus le prêtre qui tentait de garder le silence._

 _« - Dis-nous la vérité à la fin ! À GENOUX ET PARLE ! hurla Seto en utilisant sa baguette du millenium sur le jeune homme._

 _\- Ne fais pas ça Seto ! Accourut Isis pour l'arrêter. »_

 _Seto fut comme surpris et pointa plusieurs fois sa baguette, ce qui fit rire le garçon._

 _« - Comment ? Ça... ne marche pas._

 _\- La vérité sera dévoilée le jour où notre Pharaon aura fini le puzzle._

 _\- Un objet auquel il manque des pièces… Quelle bêtise... cracha Seto tout en croisant les bras._

 _\- Il le sera… Car seul le Pharaon, l'égal des dieux pourra… »_

* * *

C'est avec sursaut que Yami se réveilla, il regarda son téléphone pour voir l'heure, mais il fut soulagé qu'il ne fût pas en retard pour l'école. Ce levant, il remarqua Yûgi assit par terre, adossé contre le lit, à l'attendre. Son partenaire était en train de monter le puzzle, enfin, du mieux qu'il pouvait. Et visiblement, il n'avait pas remarqué que Yami s'était réveillé. Souriant, il entoura ses bras autour du cou du garçon et posa son menton sa tête.

« - Aibou…

\- Salut Yami, bien dormi ? demanda Yûgi en lui souriant.

\- On peut dire… »

Yami regarda les yeux de son partenaire qui étaient effacés de toute tristesse et de doute. Ils étaient désormais clairs et reflétaient que des sentiments sincères, ce qui lui fit sourire.

« -Ya-Yami ? J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ? demanda Yûgi.

\- Non, tu n'as rien, je te trouve juste adorable et irrésistible.

\- AH ! Ah… je- ba… je ne.., balbutia Yûgi en cachant son visage rouge avec ses mains »

Yami remarqua ce qu'il venait dire et mit sa main sur la bouche, ayant un peu honte. À force de voir ses souvenirs, il avait oublié qu'il entretenait avec Yûgi une relation moins fusionnelle que le pharaon et son serviteur. Certes ils étaient proches, mais pas au point de le complimenter de la sorte.

Pour son partenaire c'était surprenant, il avait l'habitude qu'on lui dit ça, surtout de la part d'Ushio, mais jamais il n'avait eu le cœur qui battait à toute vitesse et le corps qui frissonnait, une sensation que Yûgi appréciait bien tout même. Retirant ses mains de son visage rouge, il chuchota :

« - Merci… Mais tu l'es plus que moi… »

Yami se mit à sourire et il déposa un baiser sur les joues rouges de Yûgi qui se figea et fut encore étonné des agissements de son ami.

« - Je vais me préparer et on y va.

\- D'accord… dit-il toujours aussi surprit et les yeux grands ouverts. »

 _Calme-toi voyons, tout ce que fait Yami est juste amical… il n'est pas comme toi, calme !_ pensa Yûgi secrètement.

* * *

Sur le chemin de l'école, Yami et Yûgi discutaient tranquillement, ils parlèrent de leurs escales à Kyoto et du fait d'y retourner plus souvent ensemble. Curieux, Yami demanda la chose que son partenaire devait faire seul. Yûgi lui sourit et répondit calmement :

« - Aller en prison pour parler à ce fameux tueur de femme, et c'était lui. Maintenant je sais tout, donc je me sens bien. Enfin, comme avant…

\- Sûr ? demanda Yami peu rassuré.

\- Oui ! Bien…

\- D'accord, et tant mieux »

Yûgi vu soudainement son ami s'écrouler sur le sol, son cœur s'arrêta jusqu'au moment où il croisa le regard d'Ushio énervé et accompagné de ses hommes.

« - Tetsu qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! Je t'ai interdit de le toucher !

\- Ferme-la ! Il est temps pour toi de prendre ta punition. »

Yûgi n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'il se prit un coup derrière la tête, ce qui le fit s'évanouir.

Ce fut par un vent glacé et des cris de douleur que Yûgi se réveilla, ayant du mal à bouger dû au fait qu'il avait les mains liées et des douleurs à la tête, c'était en étant allongé sur le sol qu'il posa son regard sur le spectacle qui lui était présenté juste devant lui. Encerclé par six hommes à la carrure imposante, Yami se faisait frapper et piétiner sans retenue, au milieu de la pièce. Ses hurlements de douleur résonnaient dans cet endroit un peu sombre.

Cet endroit, Yûgi le connaissait, c'était un entrepôt abandonné auquel la petite bande s'était approprié pour réaliser les grandes « corrections ». Yûgi toussa avant de crier sur Ushio qui se délectait de cette vue.

« - Arrêtez-ça ! Tetsu ! Arrête !

\- Hum, arrêtez un peu et relevez-le, ordonna le géant. »

Ses hommes s'exécutèrent et ils levèrent Yami, qui était très mal en point, mais c'est en souriant qu'il regarda Yûgi. Ushio s'approcha et donna un violent coup de genou dans le ventre de celui-ci.

« - Yami !

\- Ça va Aibou… ? demanda le blesser avec beaucoup de mal.

\- Ne t'en fais pas… répondit son partenaire la voix en peine. »

Ushio frappa une nouvelle fois Yami dans le ventre, ce qui lui coupa le souffle un instant.

« - La ferme salaud de sosie ! Je dois négocier avec mon bras droit !

\- Je ne ferai rien tant que Yami sera retenu là ! Laisse-le tran- »

Interrompu par un vilain coup au visage, le géant releva Yûgi en l'attrapant fortement par le cou et le jeta contre le mur d'en face. Littéralement dominé, Ushio se mit par-dessus Yûgi et le regarda dans les yeux. Yami se débattait au mieux pour aller prêter main-forte à son partenaire, mais étant devenus pénibles à retenir, les grands gaillards le frappèrent pour le calmer.

« - Tetsu arrête… Je ferais tout que tu veux, mais arrêtes… Je t'en prie… laisse-le.

\- Pourquoi tu t'inquiètes pour lui ? Ça ne fait que cinq mois que tu le connais… Alors qu'on se connaît maintenant depuis trois ans tous les deux.

\- Tetsu, laisse-le… »

Le jeune homme énervé sortit son couteau de sa poche et le passa sous la gorge de son bras droit qui n'avait visiblement pas peur de perdre la vie. Collant sa lame glacée sur la peau pâle du garçon, il fit une légère entaille qui fit couler doucement son sang. Ushio se mit à trembler à cette vision, ignorant pourquoi il agissait de manière si excessive. Des mains chaudes se posa sur les siennes, ça n'arrêtait pas les tremblements du jeune homme, mais la voix calme de la personne qu'il tentait de faire souffrir le fit reprendre ses esprits.

« - Tue-moi si tu le désires, mais laisse Yami tranquille…

\- Pourquoi mourir pour ce connard que tu connais à peine ! »

Yûgi lui offrit un grand sourire et retira ses mains avant de lui répondre :

« - Il est celui qui a comblé le vide que j'avais en moi, qui m'a retiré cette sensation d'être sale. Il m'a en sorte libéré… Donc j'irai même vendre mon âme pour lui.

\- Aibou… souffla Yami touché par les paroles de son partenaire. »

Ushio, énervé par le surnom qu'il donnait à son bras droit, il se leva pour lui donner une bonne correction, couteau à la main. Sentant que cela allait mal tournée, ses hommes lâcha Yami et parti en courant à toute vitesse, il était évidant qu'ils ne voulaient aucune mort sur la conscience. Mais pour Tetsu, il voulait qu'une chose, se débarrasser de celui qui l'empêchait d'être proche de Yûgi. Bien sûr, Yami n'allait pas se laisser faire, malgré le peu de force qu'il disposait, il était prêt à se battre, même s'il n'était pas armé. Il n'était pas seul, Yûgi était là pour l'aider, son partenaire sauta sur le dos du géant et essaya de le stopper. Ushio gigotait dans tous les sens pour essayer de l'attraper tout en grognant. Laissant tomber son arme à terre, auquel Yami saisit sans hésiter avec la seule main qui était en bon état. Le jeune homme de grande taille se fatiguait à choper le petit être accroché à lui.

Ushio cria de joie une fois qu'il put l'attraper par le col et le jeta par la suite fortement au sol, ce qui fit hurler de douleur le garçon.

« - Désoler Yûgi, mais tu m'as poussé à bout ! réprimanda le jeune homme qui cherchait Yami ».

Yami assena un coup de lame au visage du géant qui gisait ensuite sur le sol, avec une profonde entaille au visage, le fait d'avoir fait du mal à son partenaire lui donna assez de force pour le frapper.

Ushio se leva, attrapa son assaillant par le gorge et commença à l'étrangler, le manque d'oxygène se faisait sentir pour Yami qui se débattait de son mieux. Yûgi lui, suite au choc avec le sol et avec ses douleurs au niveau de la poitrine, l'empêchait de faire quoi que ce soit.

Voyant que tout était perdu, Yûgi commença à se détester, encore plus que d'habitude, car il se sentait incapable de protéger celui qu'il aime.

Des bruits de pas arrivèrent en trombe, par leur grande surprise s'était avec Raphael, Varon accompagnés de Jôno-uchi et Honda. Aussitôt arrivés, ils libérèrent Yami et se mirent à se battre. Le géant se faisait maîtriser facilement par les trois bagarreurs, dont le petit blondinet qui extériorisait toute sa hargne sur ce type qui l'énervait sévère. Le plus sage, Honda alla aider Yami et Yûgi tout en appelant les secours.

* * *

À l'hôpital Sennen après trois heures de soins, Yami était allongé dans une chambre, la main dans le plâtre, le corps criblé de bandages et presque assommé d'antidouleurs. Sa seule envie était de voir comment va Yûgi et de rentrer chez lui !

Son souhait s'était exaucé quand la porte s'ouvrit, se fut son partenaire qui avait quelques bandages aux poignets, des pansements au visage et au cou qui s'assit à ses côtés, lui prenant doucement la main qui n'était pas plâtrée. Yami lui serra et regarda Yûgi, qui avait une mine assez triste.

« - Aibou, je vois que tu t'en veux…

\- Oui, c'est ma faute, si… Si je n'étais pas là, rien ne te serait arrivé…

\- Tu sais quoi Yûgi ?

\- Non, je t'écoute. »

Yami prit le menton de son partenaire entre ses doigts pour déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Yûgi était surpris par une telle action, il ne comprenait pas, mais il apprécia ce contact. À son tour, il approfondit ce baiser avec hésitation, tout en prenant la main de Yami. Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser pendant un bon moment, les mains jointes. Jusqu'à l'arrêt du baiser, Yami se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de faire et recula à toute vitesse. Présentant ses excuses, Yûgi l'arrêta le visage tout rouge.

« - Tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour ça, vu que j'ai apprécié… Car je t'a… enfin... Tu vois.

\- J'ai compris Yûgi, c'est pareil pour moi. »

Prenant son compagnon dans ses bras, il fit un bisou sur le front tout heureux. Il avait encore du mal à croire que Yûgi, son Yûgi, éprouvait des sentiments à son égard. Tellement ravi qu'il amenât son partenaire dans le lit en l'allongeant sur lui, se moquant qu'il venait tout juste de se faire opérer de ses côtes cassées.

« - Yami fais pas ça ! Tu es blessé…

\- Toi aussi et j'ai besoin d'attention.

\- D'accord, je reste à tes côtés, mais pas sur toi, tu es blessé… »

Yami le lâcha en souriant, ce qui permit à son partenaire de s'assoir sur le banc qui était en face du lit. Au même moment, il sorti le puzzle de son sac pour le donner à Yami.

« - Malheureusement, tu vas rester une bonne semaine à l'hôpital… Ta mère préfère ça. Donc je t'amènerai de quoi t'occuper…

\- Tu viendras me voir Aibou ? demanda Yami en lui prenant la main.

\- Bien sûr, même si les temps de visite me l'empêchent, dit Yûgi en lui serrant la main, un ancien taulard comme moi c'est se faufiler partout. À part dans les prisons… C'est un endroit qu'on évite. »

Rigolant à la réflexion de son partenaire, il lui pinça la joue pour le taquiner, celui-ci se laissa faire en grimaçant. La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser rentrer Marik et Bakura, et à peine rentrée que l'albinos explosa de rire en pointant Yûgi du doigt.

« - Dire que le mec qui me terrorise dans mes rêves à une face de bébé !

\- Bakura ! Arrête ! Bonjour Yûgi, ça fait longtemps, ajouta Marik avec un charmant sourire.

\- Boh, Yo Yûgi, long time no see ! lança le garçon aux cheveux blancs à l'air énervé avec son petit accent british.

\- Salut, en effet ça faisait longtemps. Bakura tu as changé ! ah je sais, ta coupe de cheveux ?

\- Pas que, sale connard.

\- Ah, de chaussure aussi ? relança une deuxième fois Yûgi avec le sourire.

\- Connard ! »

Pendant que Bakura et Yûgi parlaient ensemble avec un langage très familier, Marik regardait de plus près le puzzle du millénium. Non loin étonné, il se mit à réfléchir tout en croisant les bras pour ensuite soupirer un grand coup. Bakura remarqua le traqua de son ami et alla directement le secouer tout souriant.

« - À quoi penses-tu Marik ?

\- Hum, je me demande s'il faut vraiment monter ce puzzle, les souvenirs nous dis toujours de le monter, mais qu'arrivera-t-il donc s'il est terminé ?

\- Je n'en sais rien ! Et je m'en fou ! Monte ça au plus vite, que ses trucs disparaissent et que je dors tranquillement…

\- T'as essayé de dormir avec un doudou ? sortit Yûgi en souriant.

\- Connard ! Je te déteste ! Mais d'un côté… je t'aime bien !

\- C'est contradictoire ce que tu dis… répondit-il calmement »

Puis Yûgi rigola, ce qui fit sourire le garçon aux cheveux blancs qui ne se retenaient pas de le taquiner encore plus. Le garçon basané, lui, était toujours tracassé par cette affaire.


	16. Fin du puzzle ?

_Les rues étaient jonchées de cadavre, de sang, les cris d'agonie et les pleures accompagner les hurlements des villageois qui tentaient de s'enfuir. Les flammes dévorées les maisons et la fumée assombrissez la vision des soldats qui protégeaient le Pharaon armé. Des soldats étranges que portait tous un masque en crâne de loup comme leur chef._

 _« - Soldat, allez sauver les villageois vites ! »_

 _Ses étranges guerriers fit le contraire, au lieu de les sauver, il les achever pour ensuite absorber une flamme bleue du corps de leurs victimes._

 _« - Arrêter ! »_

 _Malgré les cris et des coups assenés aux ses soldats, aucun d'eux ne sentait la douleur et ils continuèrent à verser le sang. Le souverain se sentit inutile et commençait à s'affaiblir, comme si on lui prenait son énergie._

 _\- Mon pharaon ! cria une voix familière au loin qui se rapprocher_

 _\- Yûgi…_

 _Le serviteur proche de son maitre, fit mouvement de main en direction des soldats qui devenaient des ombres, s'évaporaient. Les âmes absorbaient revenus directement dans la poitrine du chef de cette meute qui hurla de douleur._

 _« - Qu'est-ce que… Loup blanc dis-moi la vérité maintenant !_

 _\- Non ! Je ne peux pas !_

 _\- YÛGI !_

 _\- Il est trop tôt… Il vous faut du temps ! »_

* * *

Yami se réveilla dans sursaut, en haletant. Regardant autour de lui, il remarqua qu'il était encore dans cette chambre d'hôpital. Ça faisait deux semaines qu'il était allongé dans ce lit. Soupirant, une voix douce et calme lui chuchoter dans cette pièce légèrement éclairer par la lumière de la lune qui traverser la fenêtre.

« - Tu as fait un cauchemar ?

\- Yûgi, tu es encore là ? il fait tard pourtant.

\- Oui je sais, mais je reste à tes côtés. »

Son bien-aimé était là, comme tous les soirs, Yûgi réussissez à se filer dans la chambre. Yami ignorer vraiment comment il faisait, mais il était toujours là, hors des moments de visite, assis sur le tabouret. Des fois, il ramenait à manger ce qui n'est pas plus mal, vu la nourriture infâme de l'hôpital, ainsi que des jeux pour passer le temps.

« - Tu faisais quoi pendant que je dormais ? demanda le malade en chuchotant.

\- Je veillais sur toi et je lisais sur ma liseuse, répondit-il en chuchotant.

\- Aibou, viens dormir avec moi, tu dois être fatigué…

\- Les infirmières font leurs rondes, faut pas que je me fasse prendre.

\- S'il te plaît, rentre te reposer et j'insiste, geint Yami à son amoureux qui se leva pour obéir. »

Pour se dire au revoir, ils s'embrassèrent longuement, une chose que Yami apprécier grandement et qui souhaiter à chaque fois que jamais ne cela se terminer. Une fois interrompue il pinça une joue de son partenaire qui lui souriait.

« - Fais attention en rentrant Aibou.

\- Promis. »

Sur ses mots, Yûgi partit vers la fenêtre pour s'en aller. Yami s'inquiéter qu'il fasse une mauvaise chute, car il était quand même au troisième étage. Aussi, plus qu'il voyait les souvenirs de son ancien lui, il remarqua que Yûgi était vraiment comme celui de passé. Mais qu'était la vérité que désirer tant le pharaon ?

 _Serait-ce son souhait ?_

* * *

Lendemain tous heureux de pouvoir quitter cet hôpital, où il était resté deux semaines, car sa mère jugée à tout moment que c'était trop tôt de partir. Yami doit l'avouer, il s'est bien reposé, première fois de sa vie qu'il se sentait aussi bien même. Enfin, aussi tout près, il quitta cet endroit et fonça chez Yûgi. Le chemin vu long pénible, car il avait dû supporter le monde

Son compagnon n'était pas seul dans sa chambre, Bakura et Marik étaient là aussi.

« - Salut vous trois, lança Yami en allant s'assoir par terre à côté de Yûgi.

Les trois jeunes garçons le saluèrent d'un geste de la main. Le bronzé se racla la gorge et tapa dans ses mains pour attirait l'attention de tout le monde.

\- On voulait parler avec Yûgi et toi des objets du millenium, mais avant d'en dire plus, j'aimerais savoir vos rêves et vos changements depuis que vous avez le puzzle.

\- Moi, je dois t'avouer, je ne rêve pas, s'exclama Yûgi en souriant. Ça m'arrange pour ma part et c'est tout.

\- Et toi Atem ? interrogea l'albinos qui regardait la collection de jeux vidéo.

\- J'ai des souvenirs du pharaon et de son serviteur loup blanc. Au début c'était des souvenirs paisibles et ça s'est changé, comme si c'était plus des souvenirs du serviteur. Ce n'est pas tout, le puzzle dégage une certaine chaleur quand je le tiens dans mes mains parfois. »

Marik ferma les yeux et se mis à réfléchir, sa ce voyais que tout cela le tracasser. Il se pinça l'arête du nez quelque instant et se gratta le tête en soupirant.

« - On peut savoir pour vous ? les mystères c'est fatigant à la longue, lança Yûgi sans hésiter.

\- Moi, je fais des cauchemars ! Des meurtres, un vrai bain de sang. On me torture et on m'amène devant le bourreau et là je vois cet enfoiré avec son masque de clebs.

\- Il t'a tué ? demanda Yami.

\- Non il m'a libéré de mes chaines, ses yeux violets me fixer et me dis presque en m'attaquant. Cours loin d'ici ! Avant que je dévore ton âme. »

Le silence s'installa dans la chambre une fois que Bakura est fini de raconté ses cauchemars. L'ambiance était lourde jusqu'au moment que Yami ouvre la bouche.

« - On rêve tous de ses souvenirs du passé, à part Yûgi… Lui il ne rêve pas… Marik tu as une idée ?

\- Pas trop, je vais tous vous raconter, enfin ce que ma famille ma racontait… »

Marik leur raconte donc tout. Lui et sa sœur sont les gardiens du tombeau du pharaon et des quatre autres objets du millénium. Expliquant le pouvoir de chaque objet, il avoua que le puzzle a était le dernier à être finalisé. Il ignore comment il était fabriqué et il ignore comment on peut le détruire.

« - Tu viens de dire que le collier a le pouvoir de voir l'avenir et le passé, pourquoi pas l'utiliser ? demanda Yami.

\- Justement ma sœur a essayé, mais elle n'y arrive pas. Comme si on lui empêcher…

\- Peut-être faut réunir tous les objets, comme les boules de cristal de dragon Ball, déclara Yûgi avec hésitation. Je dis ça après, je n'en sais rien… Je ne fais pas de réaction comme vous.

\- Tu as sans doute raison… »

Tous les quatre en train de réfléchir, le bronzé se gratter, pensif il regarda les instruments accrocher sur le mur.

« - Yûgi, ça te dérangerait que ma sœur essaye de voir ton passé ? Tu es la réincarnation de Loup Blanc. Peut-être que ça marcherait ?

\- Euh, ça me gêne un peu… Des choses du passé que je ne voudrais pas qu'on voit. Mais si vous permet ensuite de bien dormir le soir. D'accord.

\- Cool, vous viendrez chez nous la semaine prochaine vu que ma sœur sera là. Elle expliquera mieux que moi.

\- D'accord, mais le puzzle, que faisons-nous ?

\- Essayez de le monter, mais pas au complet on ignore ce qui peut se passer. »

Une fois leurs deux amis partis, Yami et Yûgi se mettent sur le lit et se mit à réfléchir à propos de puzzle. Yûgi grimaçait, il était tracassé et blasé. Il souffla un bon coup pour geindre.

« - Bon sang qu'elle galère, des objets du passé qui vient bouleverser notre présent. Franchement mon ancien moi pouvait réfléchir de ses actes et éviter de partager ses problèmes.

\- Il avait peut-être une raison, il cacher une vérité a tout le monde, même à celui qu'il aime. Dans mes rêves il disait que c'était trop tôt.

\- Trop tôt ? Trop tôt pour dire la vérité ?»

Yûgi se tut quelque instant pour aller prendre ensuite une de ses guitares, tout en accordant son instrument il retourna sur le lit pour se mettre en face de Yami.

« - Montons le puzzle au mieux ensemble. Prenons ça comme un jeu ça nous paraitra moins compliqué.

\- Tu as raison Aibou. »

Malgré leur concentration l'objet monté a trois quarts leur posé toujours autant soucie. Yûgi qui jouer doucement de petit air sympathique posa sont instrument et pris le puzzle dans ses mains.

« - C'est une pyramide en faites ! Tu crois que le monter de ce sens ça marcherait ?

\- Sans doute, attends bouge pas, dit-il en plaçant deux pièces qui s'enclenche. Tu as raison, Aibou sa marche plus que quelque pièce.

* * *

\- On a réussi Aibou !

Une bonne partie de leurs journées, a était passé sur le montage du puzzle. Ils contemplé l'objet auquel il eut beaucoup de mal à monter. Comme si l'avoir monté réellement ensemble avait rendu puzzle plus facile.

\- Manque juste la pièce centrale, on le mettra dès qu'on a le feu vert de Marik.

\- Ouais pas envie que tu que tu te fasses possédé ou que tu perds la tête, avoua Yûgi en se levant pour jouer de sa guitare.

\- Moi perdre la tête ? Tu plaisantes Aibou.

\- C'est possible, en tous cas c'est fait, se réjouit son partenaire en jouant à plein rythme. Pas confiance à la magie, à part celle que procure la musique. »

Yûgi avait raison, on ne peut pas faire confiance à la magie. Même si c'était un objet était important dans le passé, ils ignoraient à quoi il servait et a quoi il était destiné à faire. Yami entoura ses bras autour de la taille de son partenaire et poussa un grand soupir de soulagement.

* * *

La semaine est passée vite, malgré l'interrogatoire pour leur agression. Pour Yami et Yûgi, ils devront assister à un procès dans quelques semaines. Yami savait qu'il n'avait rien à craindre, mais par contre, il avait peur pour son partenaire, qui avait un casier judiciaire plutôt chargé. Surtout, lors du témoignage, il montré un certain je-m'en-foutisme qui irritait les agents. Son compagnon avait avoué en plein interrogatoire qu'il n'appréciait pas « les keufs » suite avec ses anciens antécédents avec la police avec un ton toujours calme.

Toutefois, il avoua toute la vérité dans les moindres détails, même l'activité d'Ushio. Il n'avait pas dit une seule fois des noms et avais bien préciser qui son supérieur faisait de l'abus de confiance et de la corruption, tous en récitant les codes pénaux. Ça se voyait que Yûgi en savait sur le sujet et il utiliser tous les bons termes pour ainsi couvrir ses arrières et ceux de ses collèges.

Après cet interrogatoire, son partenaire a bien annoncé à tous les membres d'organisation que tout était fini et les ont prévenus que s'ils sont appelés pour témoigné, de bien préciser qu'il était forcé et influencé par l'autre géant. Ce fut avec beaucoup de remercie que le groupe se sépara.

« - Aibou, tu penses qu'ils n'auront aucun problème.

\- Ushio va forcément citait des noms, et essayait de jeter la faute sur un peu tout le monde. Mais je me porte garant pour endosser leurs erreurs.

\- Yûgi tu es trop gentil, souffla Yami en serrant son amoureux dans ses bras.

\- On fait tous des gaffes, mon casier est déjà rempli et la prison ça me botte tout compte fait, ricana Yûgi. Vais me prendre deux ans ou plus, mais avant ont va régler cette affaire de puzzle.

\- Hum, on doit se rendre chez Marik d'ailleurs, rappela Yami en tirant Yûgi par la main.

Suivant les instructions pour aller chez leur ami, ils découvrirent une petite maison coquette et chaleureuse, joliment décorer. Ils n'eurent d'appuyer sur la sonnette qu'une magnifique femme au teint basané à la chevelure longue et brillante, vêtu de la longue robe blanche leur ouvrir la porte.

« - Je savais que vous allez venir, dit-elle avec un grand-sourire

\- Vous savez aussi que j'ai envie de manger des biscuits au beurre depuis tout à l'heure ? sortit bêtement Yûgi avant de se prendre un coup de coude de la part de Yami. Oui, mais quoi elle est liseuse de bonne aventure, non ? Elle devait le savoir !

\- Je le savais, pour ça que j'ai en préparer.

\- Elle me coupe le sifflet là… Franchement elle m'épate ! s'écria Yûgi tout étonné »

C'est en rigolant qu'elle les fit rentrée dans le salon où il y avait leurs amis Marik et Bakura ainsi que le directeur de l'école qui leur lança un sourire.

« - Directeur Mahado, vous aussi vous êtes au courant ?

\- Oui, depuis le début, mais je pense qu'avant ça, vous avez plusieurs questions.

\- J'en ai une, mais elle est ridicule la mienne… déclara Yûgi tous en mangeant son biscuit.

\- Dis, Yûgi.

\- Mahado, c'est votre prénom ou votre nom de famille ?

\- Prénom, mon nom de famille, c'est Ki.

\- Qui ? À vous ?

\- Mon nom de famille c'est Ki… K-I, épela le directeur.

\- Ah… Je comprends, pardon… Passons ! »

Tous installaient au salon, ils racontèrent tout à Mahado et Isis la sœur de Marik. Les rêves, les cauchemars et le puzzle au point d'être complet. Mahado et Isis regardèrent l'objet avec une grande surprise. Après tout' il a fallu plus de 300 ans d'attente pour qu'il sous enfin monté.

« - Je vais tenter de voir dans ton passé Yûgi… »

Elle s'assit en face de Yûgi et ferma les yeux pour pouvoir se concentrer.

« - Ça ne marche pas… souffla Isis tristement.

\- Je vois qu'il est temps que je vous dise tout, avoua Mahado en posant ses mains sur ses genoux. Avant de mourir, Loup blanc m'a dit rapidement diverses choses sur les objets du millénium. »


	17. Vérité

_**Je tiens à remercier Loup de givre et Fanfictionnumber14 pour les fautes repérées et que j'ai modifiées.**_

 _ **(Loup de givre ça fait référence au clan de Durotan ?)**_

* * *

« - Aller dites, on ne va pas attendre le mois ! s'exclama Yûgi qui se prit en coup de coude dans le bras de la part de Yami.

\- Bien… »

Mahado leur raconta tous. Il expliqua, qu'à l'Égypte ancienne, personnes ne croyaient à la réincarnation, à part bien sûr, Loup Blanc ; qui ne croyait aucunement à la religion et au folklore du pays. Ce garçon, était à la base l'esclave du prince, mais grâce à un acte de bravoure, il a pu monter en grade en rejoignant l'armée spéciale du palais. Une unité de soldat rudement entraîné pour accomplir des missions furtives ou risquées.

Mais un soir, Aknadin, l'un des prêtres, partit avec ces guerriers spéciaux pendant quelque mois. À leur retour, il n'y avait plus que le prêtre et le serviteur, les bras chargés d'objets en or. Ses objets devaient permettre de défendre le royaume ainsi que son Pharaon. Des objets magiques qui avaient été envoyés par les dieux, où seuls les plus méritants pouvaient utiliser ses pouvoirs.

C'était seulement ce que vantait le prêtre pendant des années…

Mais en réalité, ces objets formaient un pacte avec un démon.

Un pacte avec Zorc le dévoreur.

En échange de ses pouvoirs, il fallait lui fournir des sacrifices. Pour cela, il lui fallait un chien, un être qui devait tout lui donner et obéir à chacun de ses ordres. Son choix fut Loup Blanc, qui était devenu leur leader de cette unité spéciale qui a était baptisé par la suite, l'unité du loup. Chaque soir, il partait faucher les âmes afin d'assouvir l'appétit du démon. Quand le Pharaon sut cela un peu plus tard, il ordonna d'arrêter la fabrication du dernier objet qui n'était pas complet ; le puzzle.

Sous ces informations tout le monde resta bouche bée. Marik trembla et lâcha sa baguette du millénium, dégoûtait de ce qu'il toucher. Finissant par s'essuyer vivement les mains sur son pantalon.

« - C'est horrible… et ridicule, lâcha Yûgi qui reposait sa tête sur l'épaule du Yami.

\- C'est vrai, souligna Yami en posant sa tête sur celle de son partenaire.

\- Eh bien, ses objets avaient une influence sur ce qui l'entoure, évidemment, il pouvait rendre fou son possesseur.

\- Et… c'est arrivé aux prêtres ? demanda Yami.

\- Oui… »

Le directeur parla des prêtres qui commençaient à avoir des maux de tête, à entendre des voix et commencer à avoir des comportements étranges, qui frôlaient presque la folie…

Les forces des ténèbres commencèrent à s'abattre sur le royaume. Comme possédés, beaucoup de villageois commencèrent à faire des rituels maléfiques pour Zorc en commettant plus de meurtres. Comme en période de guerre, tous les gardes ont été mobilisés pour défendre le palais, d'autres devaient attaquer les villageois qui ont perdu la tête.

Loup Blanc savait que tout cela était l'effet des objets du millénium, il mena l'enquête et décida de prendre les initiatives nécessaires.

« - Quelles sont ses initiatives ?

\- Il a compris que le pacte avait des règles, comme un jeu.

\- Quelles sont les règles ? demanda Yami plus qu'intéressé.

\- Pour utiliser les pouvoirs des objets, il fallait offrir des sacrifices, que seul le « chien » pouvait réaliser. Le chien a un maitre, et son maitre est la personne qui détient l'œil du millenium. Et pour mettre fin au jeu, il fallait que celui qui détenait le puzzle le monte et devienne le nouveau maitre.

\- C'est tout con, pourquoi ils l'ont pas fait ?

\- Vu que le puzzle était l'objet le plus compliqué à fabriquer et long à monter. Les autres membres de la partie avaient le temps de perdre la tête. Et c'était le cas, les prêtres qui possédaient les objets étaient comblés par la peur, le doute et la colère. Certains n'obéissaient plus aux ordres de pharaon, car les objets les ont poussés à réaliser leur propre désire.

\- Je vois… Donc ?

\- Loup blanc a découvert que si le chien donne son cœur en sacrifice au démon, ça permettrait de mettre le jeu en pause. De plus sur le moment qu'il désirait, menant à une désactivation temporaire des objets. »

Après quelques minutes de silence, Yûgi se décolla de Yami pour s'étirer pour enfin demander :

« - Que faut-il faire pour réactiver le jeu ?

\- Quand le puzzle sera monté dans sa totalité, nous reviendrons dans le temps pour cette fois-ci réussir à finir ce jeu.

\- Mais si vous réussissiez, ça ne changera pas notre présent ?

\- Si, ça changera notre présent et les objets n'existeront plus. »

Tout le monde se mit à réfléchir, ils avaient tous peur que leur vie change, que les choses soient différentes.

« - Franchement, à part Bakura qui fait des cauchemars. On n'a pas de réelle raison de le faire ? On peut menaient notre vie tranquille. Il a qu'à dormir avec un doudou !

\- Connard ! cria l'albinos en pleine face de Yûgi.

\- Moi aussi je vais être tourmenté par ses rêves…, ajouta Yami en soupirant toujours aussi pensif.

\- De plus, avec le temps, nous aussi on deviendra fou à cause de ses rêves et souvenirs supplémentaires, dit Isis calmement. »

Yûgi soupira, frotta son visage et fit un haussement d'épaules.

« - Si c'est ce que souhaite le destin… »

* * *

Yami rentrait chez lui accompagnait de Yûgi. Tous les deux pensifs, il n'y avait aucun mot durant tout le chemin. Yûgi soupira, ce qui attira le regard lui Yami sur celui-ci.

« - Aibou ? Est-ce que tu as peur ? Tu sais, qu'on ne se voit plus si tout change…

\- Un peu, répondit-il calmement.

\- Comment ça… un peu ?

\- Vois-tu, ma mère chantée souvent :

« Je te n'oublierai pas, comme la montagne, la mer et la maison de ma ville natale. Et ça jusqu'au jour où nous nous rencontrerons à nouveau ; pour toujours. » J'ignore comment on peut interpréter ça… Mais ses paroles suffisent pour m'apaiser et espérer qu'on se reverra quoiqu'il arrive. »

Il se jeta sur son partenaire, enroula ses bras autour sa taille et posa son menton sur son épaule. Yûgi le serra dans ses bras et se mit à lui caresser le dos.

« - J'aimerai que ça soit vrai… susurra Yami à l'oreille de son partenaire. »

Yûgi répondit par cette fameuse chanson, une mélodie agréable et simple à retenir.


	18. Destin

Le soir chez la famille Sennen, à une heure où tout le monde était au royaume des rêves, Yami était encore pensif…

Il était comblé d'hésitation et de peur, car demain, il devra réactiver le jeu qui va complètement changer sa vie. Regardant son bien-aimé dormir, il se demandait s'il aura une occasion de le revoir. Qui sait, le destin a fait en sorte qu'ils se rencontrent juste pour finir ce stupide jeu. Si c'était le cas, il ne le regrettait pas…

Caressant doucement la joue de Yûgi qui dormait profondément, il déposa un baiser sur le front et le serra dans ses bras. Yami se laissa bercer par la respiration de son partenaire qui se blottit inconsciemment contre lui. C'était avec le sourire aux lèvres qu'il s'endormit.

* * *

Entouré par les ténèbres Yami reconnues cette sensation de chaleur agréable, il se souvint que ses sensations étaient les mêmes que la première fois qu'il avait touché le puzzle. Même dans ce noir, il pouvait voir ses mains. Comme si, c'était lui qui émanait de la lumière dans cet environnement. Il entendit à nouveau les chuchotements, mais cette fois-ci, elles étaient plus audibles ; il écouta plus attentivement et reconnut la voix. Serait-ce Yûgi ? Non, le timbre de la voix était différent, plus rauque.

 _Cette voix était celle de Loup blanc…_

Se dirigeant vers la voix, Yami marchait à l'aveugle dans les ténèbres, jusqu'au moment qu'il entendit enfin clairement Loup blanc.

« - Mon Pharaon, arrivez-vous à naviguer dans ces ténèbres ? demanda-t-il d'une voix calme.

\- Pas vraiment, je suis ta voix… Quel est cet endroit ?

\- Je l'ignore maître…, répondit loup blanc. »

Yami laissa ses pieds le guider, il espérait voir cette personne à la voix si chaleureuse, peu après, il vit une lueur en peu plus loin. S'approchant, il put apercevoir loup blanc, assit. Il s'installa à ses côtés et observa cet homme vêtu simplement d'une tunique blanche et d'un masque.

« - Vous m'avez trouvé, je vous en félicite. Ça fait longtemps que j'attends ce moment, déclare-t-il en retirant son masque. Je vous dois toute la vérité, elle vous aidera lors de votre affrontement contre Zorc. »

Loup blanc était physiquement identique à Yûgi, néanmoins, quelques détails le démarquaient de son partenaire. Il était plus grand, son regard était perçant tout étant rempli de gentillesse. Yami resta quelques instants sous le choc de découvrir plus en détail cette personne.

« - Maître ? Je suis là pour répondre à toutes vos questions et vous passez un dernier message avant de vous quitter.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je suis qu'un fragment d'âme qui détient quelques souvenirs… Une fois ma mission accomplie, je disparaitrai…

\- Où est le reste de ton âme ? demanda Yami avec beaucoup d'hésitation.

Esquissant un sourire, Loup blanc joignit ses mains et parla.

« - Lors du pacte conclu avec Zorc mon âme a été vendue à ce démon, sauf que le démon ignorait que je portais un deuxième nom.

\- Yûgi ? demanda Yami doucement.

\- Oui le nom que mon maitre Atem m'a donné, ce nom qui a permis tant de choses. »

Le garçon pouvait entendre dans la voix de ce serviteur à quel point il pouvait aimer son maître, la manière dont il disait son nom était comme mélodieuse. Il était évident que son nom était précieux à ses yeux.

« - Que devrons-nous faire là-bas ? Je sais que je suis le possesseur de puzzle et que je dois être le nouveau maitre du chien. Mais comment ? »

\- Maitre… J'ai fait un arrêt de trois jours avant mon sacrifice, Mahado et vos compagnons seront à vos côtés pour accomplir cette tâche, concertiez-vous bien avant de vous lancer. Sur place vous devrez trouver Aknadin, mais faites attention… Ayez confiance en vos prêtres perdus, au fond d'eux, ils croiront toujours en vous. Je sais que vous allez réussir, car vous avez acquis avec le temps une chose que vous avez perdue.

\- Qu'est-ce que… j'avais perdu ?

\- La confiance, la confiance envers vos alliés et vous-même. Vous l'avez perdu par ma faute… Le temps me manquer pour tous vous dire, car le possesseur de l'œil du millénium avait déjà mené ses plans à exécution et avais une emprise sur moi.

\- Quel plan, qu'avait-il fait ?

\- Aknadin… a prévu votre assassinat, le palais était encerclé et étant son chien j'avais du mal à me contrôler. Je devais vous tuer…

\- Comment… ça s'est passé ?

\- Regardez donc par vous-même maitre. »

Achevant cette phrase Loup blanc avait disparu, les ténèbres laissèrent place à une vision du passé. Yami était dans la salle du trône, où les corps de plusieurs convives et ceux des prêtres gisaient sur le sol. Il pouvait voir le Pharaon encerclé de soldats corrompus par les ténèbres. Son regard se posa sur son serviteur masqué, en position d'attaque, prêt à lui arracher la vie. Un vieil homme à la barbe blanche, portant l'œil du millénium s'avança et déclara :

« - Alors Atem, qu'est-ce que ça fait ? Vois-tu, de se faire trahir par celui qu'on aime ? »

Le souverain serra des dents et jeta un regard noir à son serviteur. Aknadin éclata de rire avant d'ordonner à son patin d'attaquer. Ce fut par un grand étonnement qu'il vit son chien ne pas réagir.

« - Tue-le ! Tue-le je te dis ! Tu es mon chien ! s'égosilla l'homme tout en donnant plusieurs coups de fouet au serviteur qui ne se plaignit pas. Obéis à ton maitre !

\- Mon seul maître est Atem… rectifia-t-il en regardant en direction le vieillard qui grognait. »

Les soldats qui avaient cerné le roi s'écroulèrent sur le sol, leurs âmes sortaient de leur corps et entoura Aknadin qui laissa tomber son fouet sur le sol. Un des prêtres reprit conscience, mais une force mystérieuse le poussa à se lever, arme à la main. Tel un mort-vivant il se dirigea vers le serviteur masqué qui offrit sa poitrine.

« - Zorc ! De mon sacrifice ! Je permets l'arrêt temporaire du jeu ! De mon nom Loup Blanc ! Selon le pacte, accepte mon cœur et dévore mon âme !

\- Non ! hurla Aknadin qui tentait de son mieux de repousser les âmes. »

Une douleur se propagea dans la poitrine de Yami, cette douleur était insupportable, comme la vision du sacrifice du serviteur. Lui, qui se poignardait à plusieurs reprises au cœur sous le regard horrifié de son maitre. Des larmes coulaient sur les joues de Yami, en même temps qu'Atem, le souverain paralysé par ses émotions.

Une fois le cœur extrait du corps du serviteur, le prêtre avait disparu avec. Les âmes qui bloquèrent Aknadin, retournèrent dans leur corps. Le royaume, les prêtres et Atem étaient enfin libres. Leurs douleurs à la tête n'étaient plus présentes, mais ils étaient toujours conscients de leur action passée peu honorable et cela pesait sur le cœur de chacun.

Yami regardait Atem qui se dirigeait difficilement vers le corps sans vie de Loup blanc, dévasté. Tremblant de tout son être il retira le masque et vit le visage larmoyant de son bien-aimé Yûgi. Il caressa la joue de celui-ci tendrement avant de tomber en sanglot.

« - Maître ?

\- Hum… oui ? chuchota Yami en essuyant de son mieux les larmes que coulait à flots sur son visage.

\- Excusez-moi… répondit loup blanc.

\- Tu pleures aussi… remarqua le jeune garçon. »

L'homme avait bel et bien les yeux larmoyants, les poings et les dents serraient.

« - Je pleure pour le mal que je vous ai fait, caché et infligé. Je pensais qu'à votre bien, au point de rompre la promesse que je vous ai fait.

\- Quelle promesse ?

\- Restez à vos côtés à tout jamais… Je suis désolé de ne pas l'avoir tenu… »

Les ténèbres les encerclèrent à nouveau et Loup blanc disparaissait doucement.

« - Je pense qu'il est temps pour moi de partir maître.

\- Yûgi !

\- Merci de m'avoir appelé par ce nom, merci pour tout, termina l'homme en disparaissant, sourire aux lèvres. »

* * *

Yami se réveilla l'esprit un peu embrumé, les yeux en larmes. Il faisait encore nuit et son partenaire se tenait à côté, veillant sur lui.

« - Tu as fait encore un rêve bizarre ? demanda Yûgi.

\- Hum… il était triste, répondit-il en s'essuyant ses larmes.

\- Je vois…

\- Yûgi, tu peux me montrer ta marque de naissance ?

\- Bien sûr. »

Yûgi déboutonna sa chemise et laissa Yami regarder. Cette marque était assez imposante sur la poitrine de son partenaire, mais ce n'était pas effrayant. Il la caressa des bouts des doigts et serra son partenaire dans ses bras qui fit de même à son tour.

« - Yami, il est que trois heures du matin. On peut se redormir.

\- Je préfère passer plus de temps avec toi…

\- D'accord »

* * *

Se réveillant avec la chaleur que dégageait le corps nu de son partenaire, Yami le serra dans ses bras pour profiter encore de leur moment d'intimité.

« - hum… l'heure d'y aller ?

\- On a le temps tu sais, répondit Yami qui le caressait tendrement.

\- À onze heures, on doit y être Yami, pas de retard…

\- Tu dis ça, mais au lycée tu l'es toujours…

\- Chut… Ce n'est pas pareil, il y a Tsuruoka qui est là, comme s'il voulait me piquer de l'argent… geint Yûgi qui déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres à Yami. »

Un peu plus tard dans la matinée, les deux garçons se rendirent chez Marik en prenant leurs temps, ils profitèrent de leur moment ensemble le plus possible. Après quelques petites blagues et taquineries, Yami devint silencieux, il se posait toujours la même question : « qu'arrivera-t-il après ? ».

Enfin arrivés chez Marik, ils rejoignirent tout le beau monde au salon, tous prêt à en finir. Bakura, les bras croisés sur son torse, il faisait tout simplement la gueule. Comme si tout le monde prenait trop leurs temps. Mahado et Isis s'installèrent à leur tour et la conversation s'entama.

« - Hier soir, Loup Blanc m'a donné de légers conseils… Il a mis l'arrêt trois jours avant son sacrifice, et nous devons trouver Aknadin, mais il ne m'a pas dit où.

\- Vraiment léger comme conseil franchement, et puis quoi d'autre ? demanda Bakura.

\- Faire attention…

\- Ce mec est inutile ! cria l'albinos en se frottant le visage.

\- J'avoue, c'est pas très utile, tout comme Bakura ! lança Yûgi tout en pointant du doigt la personne mentionnée. »

Le groupe continuait à discuter de ce qui pourrait se passer dès leur arrivée sur place, imaginant de multiples possibilités. Où se retrouveront ils ? Seront-ils assez rapides pour trouver cet homme ? Pourront-ils se rejoindre sans difficulté ?

« - Bon, faisons un point, dit Yûgi en couvrant la bouche de Bakura qui parlait encore. Nous savons que Yami est le pharaon, Mahado et Isis des prêtres, donc vous ne serez forcément pas loin, mais Marik et Bakura ?

\- Moi je serai dans la salle des archives donc pas loin, le problème sera Bakura…

\- Quoi ? Je suis le roi des voleurs ! Je vais me pointer au palais, tuer tous ses fils de putes, violé leurs femmes, bouffé leur chair, tuer le Aknadin de mon cul et-

\- Bakura voyons ! réprimanda Marik.

\- Ta gueule Marik ! Je t'aime, mais bon mes nerfs ont des limites ! Je dors plus correctement depuis plus deux ans ! Je ne vais pas faire mon gentil sur place et aller chanter du Lady Gaga à la cour du pharaon !

\- Pharaoh, Pharaoh… Your foolishness forces me to sing. I shall have both your throne. And your Millennium Ring…

\- Ta gueule Yûgi ! hurla Bakura

\- Si on peut plus rigoler… geint Yûgi en soupirant. Pharaoh's Throne !

\- Bien on se rejoint là-bas et on improvise ! Yami finit le puzzle ! »

Yûgi serra la main à Yami et lui sourit pour le motivait, il fit de même et sorti la dernière pièce du puzzle de sa poche. Il hésitait énormément de le mettre dans son emplacement, sa main tremblait… Tout le monde le rassurait du regard par une seule personne.

« - Magne ! Putain de ta race ! cria Bakura. »

 _Clic !_

* * *

« - Pharaon ? Réveillez-vous… »

C'était avec difficulté qu'il ouvrit les yeux, une douleur à la tête était présente, de plus un sifflement lui vrillé les oreilles. Mais, malgré cette torture, il put reconnaître une voix familière qui se souciait à son bien-être.

« - Vous ne devriez pas dormir ici… Je vous accompagne à vos appartements si vous le désirez…

\- Non ça ira Yûgi …

\- Maitre ? »

Une fois son champ de vision éclairci, il put voir qu'il était devant une joyeuse fête dans la salle du trône. Les convives admiraient les danseuses légèrement vêtues qui onduler leurs corps sur la musique entraînante. Le souverain regarda ses mains et se pinça fortement la joue pour se ressaisir.

 _Ça a marché ! Je suis dans le passé ! Faut que je me lance, j'ai peu de temps…_

Ne prenant pas le temps de découvrir les alentours, Yami qui était enfin dans le corps de ce fameux souverain se leva aussitôt de son trône, ce qui attira le regard de tous. Ne savant pas quoi dire, son regard se dirigea vers son serviteur qui semble avoir compris.

« - Continuez à festoyer mes amis, notre pharaon, notre dieu béni se repas… Et tout ça … la fête continue même sans sa présence. »

Malgré le discours maladroit de son serviteur Loup Blanc, cela a suffi aux convives de se remettre à leurs distractions et de permettre au souverain de s'éclipser. À l'abri des regards, il tira par la main de son serviteur dans la cour ; mystérieusement, il avait la sensation de connaître ces lieux comme sa poche. Comme s'il avait toujours vécu ici.

« - Pharaon ?

\- Sais-tu où est Mahado, Isis et Marik ?

\- Mahado et Isis devraient être aux alentours… Marik doit être à ses occupations aux archives.

\- Tu n'en sais pas plus Aibou ?

\- Aibou ? Pharaon vous êtes bizarre… vous devriez vous reposer…, proposa Yûgi un peu intrigué.

\- Non ! nous n'avons pas le temps ! Tu ne te souviens de rien ?

\- De… de quoi ?

\- Laisse tomber, ce n'est pas grave… Nous devons trouver les autres et discuter. Allons-y… »

Commençant à avancer, Yami s'étonnait du fait qu'il se rappelait de cette époque et celle du temps où il avait grandi, cela lui faisait tout drôle d'avoir des souvenirs aussi clairs même. Il jeta un coup d'œil en arrière pour vérifier si Loup Blanc le suivait toujours. Il était toujours présent, certes, mais il était souffrant…

« - Yûgi ça va ?

\- Je vais bien mon Pharaon, répondit-il en se tenant la tête.

\- Hum, d'accord… Fais attention quand même Yûgi.

\- Bien maître. »

Arrivé à la salle des archives, Mahado, Isis et Marik étaient assis en se tenant la tête.

« - Tout le monde souffre de maux de tête… Pourquoi pas moi ?

\- Je pense que c'est grâce au puzzle… »

Regardant le puzzle qu'il portait autour du cou, il regarda autour de lui, admirant la quantité de parchemin et de tablette stocker dans la pièce.

« - Nous devons trouver Aknadin

\- Et Bakura ?

\- Il viendra plus tard… J'en suis certain, répondit Marik en souriant. Yûgi, sais-tu où est Aknadin ?

\- Il… Arg ! Je l'ignore…

\- Va te reposer un peu Yûgi… tu en as besoin, conseilla Yami en le caressant doucement.

\- Pardonnez-moi, s'excusa Loup blanc en les laissant tranquilles tout en titubant légèrement. »

* * *

Loup Blanc marchait difficilement dans le couloir, les mains sur la tête, il souffrait énormément. Il se rendit dans des sous-sols, dans un endroit ignoré de tous. C'est en descendant les marches d'un escalier qu'il entendit des hommes se lamenter. Arrivé dans cette énorme salle peu éclairée, il slaloma, enjamba la multitude de corps de soldat qui gisait sur le sol. La plupart de ses hommes étaient soit morts ou épuisés des tortures physiques ou mentales qu'ils subissaient.

« - Loup blanc, tu tombes à pique ! J'ai une mission pour toi… Tu vas escorter les mercenaires que j'ai engagés. Et tu vas les informer que l'attaque sera dans trois jours.

\- Est-ce votre seul ordre maître ?

\- Oui… Tu as l'air bien heureux, il est rare que tu me témoigne un tel respect. As-tu passé ton temps libre à forniquer ?

\- Non, je ne m'adonne pas à ce genre de pratique…

\- Hum, qu'importe… Va ! ordonna le prêtre corrompu. »

Comme ordonné, le chien parti à la rencontre des mercenaires, hors du palais, plus loin dans le désert. Sa monture s'arrêta directement en face de la bande de mercenaire, une vraie milice d'environ trois cents hommes. Un se leva, sans doute le chef ; joliment vêtu d'un long manteau en soie rouge et aux fils d'or, il avait des cheveux blancs et une cicatrice près de l'œil. Il affichait un énorme sourire et regarda de haut le serviteur. D'un ton enjoué, il déclara.

« - Tiens Loup Blanc ! Comme on se retrouve !

\- Se retrouve ?

\- Oh tu ne souviens pas de moi ? Quel salaud que tu fais ! Bref… On a à parler tous les deux… J'ai un marché à faire, et si tu refuses tu peux dire adieu à tout… »


	19. Partenaire

La nuit était tombée, Yami et les autres avaient passé une bonne partie de leur après-midi à chercher le détenteur de l'œil du millenium. Ils ne le trouvèrent nulle part, ils en étaient exténués. Ils avaient marché un bon moment dans tout le palais, mais aucune trace, ni indices.

« - Ce mec sérieux… C'est un ninja ? commenta Yami qui s'assit sur le sol.

\- Même les gardes ne savent pas où il est… On a fait tout le palais en plus, ajouta Mahado en se frottant le visage.

\- Je n'arrive pas à le localiser avec mon collier, et toi Mahado avec ton anneau ?

\- Ça ne m'amène nulle part, il est inatteignable… »

Ils soupirèrent en chœur, tous un peu déprimés. Yami regarda l'état de ses compagnons, il remarqua la mine basse de Marik. Serait-il inquiet pour Bakura ? Doute-t-il du fait qu'il va vraiment venir ? Yami l'ignorait. Après tout, il ne connaissait pas grand-chose sur eux.

« - Prenons une pause, je vais demander à Yûgi à son retour.

\- Oui, il viendra plus tard dans la soirée, on aura tout demain pour changer les choses, j'espère… acheva Mahado qui partit accompagner de Isis. »

Marik laissa Yami seul, Il alla donc au jardin. Un sentiment de nostalgie l'envahissait, tous ses souvenirs avec son partenaire lui revinrent, ainsi qu'une grande tristesse. Yûgi et lui étaient en froid, car Loup Blanc l'évitait, l'ignorait et le touchait plus ; comme si leur relation n'avait jamais existé. Il comprenait tout maintenant…

* * *

« - Aller avance ! Tu es fragile en fait ! lança Loup Blanc qui avançait avec plein d'entrain.

\- Cela fait deux heures qu'on marche, tu m'amènes où ?

\- Un endroit que tu connais bien.

\- Non…

\- Et bien… mon garçon, nous sommes arrivés… »

Ils arrivèrent dans une ville déserte, vide, dépouillée. Éclairé par la lune, Loup Blanc contempla cet endroit, il se souvenait de ce lieu, c'était là que tout avait commencé avec les reliques du millénium, là où il avait fait le pacte avec le démon.

« - Kul'Elna, le village du sacrifice… c'est ici qu'il y a le grimoire qui contient toutes les règles… Et la stèle.

\- Que veux-tu faire Loup Blanc ?

\- Finir ce jeu de malheur, mais je te préviens. Si je perds la tête, fuis avec ce dont tu as besoin…, rappela l'homme masqué.

\- Ouais… C'est noté. »

Ils avancèrent dans les ruines, poussèrent des pierres qui bloquèrent le chemin et s'enfoncèrent dans un escalier qui menait à une voie souterraine sombre. L'odeur de la mort fit tousser le roi des voleurs, il eut presque envie de vomir. Il se fit pousser par Loup Blanc qui continuait à avancer torche à la main, impassible à cette odeur épouvantable. C'est donc en se couvrant le nez que Bakura avançait.

Arrivé dans une énorme salle que Loup Banc éclairait, il y avait encore des corps en composition sur le sol et du sang un peu partout. Au centre de cette pièce, une fosse était remplie de cadavre, c'était là où l'odeur pestilentielle était le plus présente.

Bakura se souvenait de toutes les personnes vidées de leur sang et qui se firent jeter dans ce trou. Il souffla de soulagement, car il était heureux que sa dépouille ne soit pas ici à moisir.

« - Dis Loup Blanc, pourquoi tu m'as laissé en vie ce jour-là ?

\- Quoi ce jour-là ? demanda Loup Blanc qui allumait les torches accrochées aux murs pour éclairer la pièce.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as évité la fosse ?

\- Car tu étais encore conscient et libre de tes pensées, tu ne méritais pas de mourir… va prendre le grimoire là-bas… je commence à perdre la raison, déclara Loup Blanc en se tenant la tête et en grimaçant de douleur.

\- Très bien, tu te souviendras de notre marché ? questionna Bakura qui prenait le grimoire.

\- Oui, ne t'en fais pas, rejoins tes hommes au palais et je suivrai ton plan… »

Une fois le roi des voleurs parti, Loup blanc balaya à nouveau les lieux, il se souvenait de ce jour comme si c'était hier.

Le rituel du sacrifice.

Les villageois enchaînés comme des bagnards en chaîne indienne prêts à se faire saigner comme du bétail. Sans plaintes, sans pleurs, presque en souriant. Loup blanc revoyait ce moment-là comme si cela se passait devant ses yeux. Les prêtres qui psalmodiaient des incantations avaient perdu toute raison, trop absorbés par la réussite de la création des reliques. Malgré tous les sacrifices, il en manquait, c'est là que Aknadin ordonna au soldat de l'unité spéciale de compenser ce manque. Comme les villageois, ils furent possédés et ils avancèrent vers la fosse. Il voyait encore ses compagnons perdre la vie en s'égorgeant et son tour allait arriver. Il avait les pieds dans une mare de sang et son corps était prêt à le tuer à son tour.

Soudain, une voix résonna dans sa tête, elle était forte, grave. Elle lui disait dans ton amusé :

 _Toi, ton passé me plaît, ta manière de tenir à la vie m'amuse. Tu seras parfait pour être mon chien. Veux-tu vivre ?_

Il n'eut le temps de répondre qu'il put à nouveau prendre le contrôle de son corps et recula de la fosse. La voix résonna de nouveau dans sa tête.

 _Bon chien, il est temps de s'amuser !_

Une stèle sortie du sol, faisant trembler les alentours comme un vrai tremblement de terre. Toutes les reliques y étaient présentes, brillant de mille feux. Les prêtres se jetèrent dessus pour les récupérer, mais à leur contact, leurs corps pourrissaient. Leur hurlement vrillait les oreilles de Loup Blanc et de Aknadin qui était encore en vie et effrayées.

 _Sens-tu cette délicieuse odeur ? N'est-elle pas agréable ?_

Les cadavres des prêtres presser était au sol à dégager une odeur de putride que Loup Blanc fut surpris d'apprécier.

 _Tu vois ! Comme c'est agréable ! Bien… prends les reliques et suis mes ordres…_

Ces paroles sorties Loup Blanc de ses souvenirs, il s'avança vers la sortie et jeta un dernier coup d'œil derrière lui.

« - Je suis désolé pour tout, mais votre Pharaon va tout arranger… Je vous le promets. »

Bakura se rendit au palais par un passage assez discret, il utilisa tous ses dons d'infiltration afin d'éviter les gardes et se rendre au jardin.

« - Bakura !

\- Marik ? Tu ne dors pas comme les autres ?

\- Je savais que tu allais venir, ajouta le blond qui le souriait.

\- Tu me connais vraiment par cœur Marik…

\- Eh oui ! Viens avec moi on sera plus tranquille. »

Marik amena son compagnon dans la salle des archives et commencèrent à discuter. Il parla de ses craintes sur les événements, car malgré qu'ils ont des souvenirs clairs, ils n'en savent pas beaucoup sur la situation. Bakura hocha à plusieurs reprises la tête, il ricana et fini par taper dans ses mains.

« - Ne tant fais pas ! J'ai eu un plan avec Loup Blanc et il m'a donné quelque chose qui va nous aider dans cette aventure.

\- Quoi donc ? »

Pour répondre à sa question, Bakura sortit de sa sacoche le livre qu'il avait récupéré tantôt avec l'homme masqué.

« - Le grimoire de magie millénaire ! Tout est marqué dedans, je te laisse le bonheur de le déchiffrer Marik. Moi je ne sais pas lire ce baratin.

\- Franchement toi, je te jure… Enfin, je m'y attaque dès maintenant. Demain on pourra en savoir plus. »

Bakura acquiesça et partit dans un coin pour dormir tranquillement en attendant que la nuit passe.

* * *

Le lendemain tout le bon monde se retrouva dans la salle des archives avec des douleurs au crâne effroyable.

« - Arg… Moi qui allais bien hier… Je souffre aussi, se plaignit Yami se tenant la tête.

\- Gardons le courage, Bakura nous a amené le grimoire hier soir. Et j'ai fait des découvertes…

\- Bien, on t'écoute, répondit Mahado. »

Il raconta que durant la lecture du grimoire, il était tombé sur des notes d'Aknadin, sans doute réalisé au moment qu'il avait toute sa tête. Ces notes parlaient de la difficulté d'avoir traduit le grimoire millénaire, car l'écriture était de loin plus ancienne que leur langue, le Medu Neter.

Il avait passé une bonne partie de sa jeunesse à traduire ce grimoire dans l'espoir d'acquérir les pouvoirs qu'il pouvait convoiter. Avec de tels pouvoirs, il espérait aider son frère le Pharaon à protéger le royaume et y faire prospérer la paix. Malheureusement, tout était horrible, tout le monde était devenu bizarre à son goût, surtout Loup Blanc.

« - Comment ça ? Dans mon « rêve », il m'avait dit qu'il était sous le contrôle d'Aknadin.

\- Eh bien, je suis désolé Pharaon. Il a dû vous mentir, ajouta Bakura qui sortit de son petit coin tranquille. J'ai passé une bonne partie de ma soirée avec lui et je te jure qu'il est bizarre. Il m'a avoué qu'il pouvait perdre la tête tout moment.

\- Mon dieu… souffla Yami tristement. »

Marik continua à conter ses découvertes, après les sacrifices faits, une stèle était sortie du sol avec les objets, ses confrères moururent à leur contacte, sauf Loup Blanc qui agissait de manière étrange. Il lui avait dit à ce moment :

 _Toi, tu seras le « maître », mais n'oublie pas que tu es mon pion. Ce corps sera notre chien, il m'apportera les offrandes pour me nourrir. On en discutera davantage plus tard…_

Après cela, il reçut l'œil du millénium de manière douloureuse.

Loup blanc était possédé par le démon, mais Aknadin ignorait par quel miracle il pouvait encore avoir une once de raison. Dans ses moments où ce garçon était normal, il jouait donc son rôle de maître envers lui. Comme convenu, les prêtres reçus des pouvoirs grâce aux objets qu'ils leurs ont été attribués. Depuis cela, tout le monde devenait bizarre… Surtout lui, il avait des envies à combler et il sentait qu'il allait sombrer dans son rôle de « maître ». Le garçon qu'il pensait perdu travaillait sur une traduction plus exacte du grimoire, car il avait acquis une grande connaissance depuis qu'il avait fusionné avec ce monstre. Mais il lui était impossible d'arranger les choses par lui-même et c'était aussi le cas pour Loup Blanc qui perdait la tête à n'importe quel moment.

Il laissa donc le grimoire à ce garçon qui lui avoua qu'une partie de ses traductions fut erronée et que ce livre était un pacte à lourdes conséquences. Il était plus que des pions pour le divertir et que le moyen de le vaincre était d'utiliser sa propre magie contre lui. Mais comment faire cela si tout le monde n'était plus apte à garder la raison ?

Aknadin regrettait amèrement d'avoir fait une telle chose, il avait réalisé ce qu'il craignait le plus, faire sombrer le royaume dans les ténèbres et le chaos.

« - Attends ! Ça veut dire que nous devons utiliser toutes les reliques contre Yûgi ? s'étonna le souverain qui se leva de sa chaise.

\- Oui apparemment… répondit Marik.

\- Mais l'histoire du maître et du chien ? C'était un mensonge ? Une ruse ?

\- Non… je pense comprendre, déclara Mahado que se frottait le menton. Autrefois, tout était perdu, personne n'était uni pour combattre le démon. Et Aknadin n'avait plus toute sa tête, donc impossible de le raisonner pour combattre Zorc. Il faudra donc récupérer l'œil pour lui retirer le rôle dans le jeu.

\- Tu as raison Mahado, pour combattre le démon tous les objets doit être utilisé contre lui. Mais il manque l'incantation… elle n'est pas traduite. Il me faut du temps… »

Le Pharaon ferma les yeux et revu la vision de la dispute entre le prêtre Seto et Yûgi, où Seto tenta de soumettre celui-ci avec sa baguette et que se fut inefficace.

« - La vérité sera dévoilée le jour où notre Pharaon aura fini le puzzle… Et bien il avait raison, cita Yami souriant en chuchotant ses mots.

\- Bien… cherchons les autres qui détiennent les reliques. Alors il y en a sept… Pharaon un, Mahado deux, Isis trois…

\- Seto quatre, Karim cinq, Shada six… continua Mahado.

\- Aknadin sept… soupira Yami. Allons les convaincre. »

Du côté de Loup blanc, il retourna dans la cachette d'Aknadin qui était assis à regarder les hommes mourants.

« - Seigneur Zorc ?

\- Je vois que tu as appris à différencier le chien et moi. Bon pion ~

\- Oui mon seigneur !

\- Bien, très bien. Es-tu prêt à réaliser ton désir de mettre ton fils au trône ? Car pour faire cela, ça sera difficile et divertissant.

\- Oui seigneur…

\- Arg… Que ce garçon est persistant, il arrive à prendre le dessus sur moi… se plaignit le démon qui avait du mal à maîtriser le corps de Loup Blanc. Je sens que je vais m'amuser demain. Je prendrai un plaisir à tous les briser ! termina le démon en dévorant les âmes des hommes mourant dans la pièce avec un grand sourire. »

Avec beaucoup de mal, Le souverain fit appel à tous les prêtres. Ils étaient tous souffrants, Seto avait l'air plus qu'énervé, mais il était encore respectueux comparer à Shada et Karim qui étaient comme fous. Ses deux prêtres étaient comme agités, et répondaient par des mots assez violents qui déplaisait à Seto.

« - Ça suffit ! Ayez du respect pour votre souverain et fermez-la !

\- Merci Seto, je comprends vos douleurs mes amis…

\- Pourquoi j'entends ses cris, ses pleurs… tant de plaintes insupportables… expliqua Karim qui tenait sa relique tout en tremblant.

\- Mes amis, je comprends votre souffrance… Mais j'ai besoin de votre aide pour arrêter tout ça.

\- C'est à cause de Loup Blanc ! Il nous a toujours tout caché, éructa Seto tout en remarquant le puzzle enfin complété au cou du souverain. Mais il est achevé ! Vous savez la vérité maintenant ?

\- Oui, c'est pour ça que je vous ai appelé. Avant tout, je vais maintenant tous vous raconter. »

Les quatre prêtres écoutèrent attentivement l'histoire et les explications de leur souverain, ils posèrent des questions quand une chose dépassait leur compréhension. Ils eurent beaucoup de mal à y croire, mais vu les circonstances il n'avait rien à perdre.

« - Bien mon Pharaon… mais le grimoire donne-t-il des astuces pour apaiser notre mal ?

\- Non… Malheureusement. Pardonnez-moi…

\- Ne vous excusez pas mon Pharaon, nous sommes à vos côtés et nous allons suivre vos ordres, dit Seto en s'agenouillant devant le souverain suivi des autres prêtres qui firent de même. »

* * *

C'est la matinée du jour de l'attaque, les troupes d'Aknadin étaient tous aux alentours du palais. Les soldats des ombres de Loup Blanc était là, à attendre sur leur montures noires, immobiles.

Le chef de meute masqué grognait de douleur. Le démon se plaignait que l'esprit du jeune homme le résistait.

« - Chien ! J'ignore comment tu fais pour me résister ou même me bannir par moment. Mais ça suffit ! Arg !

\- Mon seigneur, vous allez bien ? demanda Aknadin un peu inquiet.

\- Oui, combien d'hommes ?

\- Cinq-mille et six-cents à l'intérieur, des mercenaires que j'ai recrutés, très compétents…

\- Bien, très bien. Je sens que je vais m'amuser, ricana le démon en se tenant la tête. Saloperie… Je te laisse gérer, je te laisse avec le chien. Utilise-le bien. »

Yûgi reprit connaissance, frôlant presque l'évanouissement, il avait des douleurs à la tête épouvantable et les cries que faisait le prêtre ne l'aidait pas. Il se stabilisa sur sa monture, et la caressa ensuite doucement. Il priait que tous se passeraient bien avec le Pharaon et que Bakura respectera ses engagements.

Au palais tous les gardes et les mercenaires surveillaient les lieux, Bakura était assis à observer l'extérieur tout en mangeant un oignon.

« - Tu as passé un marché avec Loup Blanc à ce que Marik m'a dit ?

\- Oui Pharaon, dès accosté, je lui ai proposé mon aide en échange de ses connaissances et de sa servitude.

\- Quoi ? mais non !

\- Non, j'ai toujours voulu le soumettre ! »

Yami soupira de la débilité de Bakura, mais il était surtout inquiet pour son compagnon Yûgi. Comment a-t-il pu vivre si longtemps sans perdre la raison ? Faire comme si rien n'était ? Et comment faisait-il pour toujours sourire à son Pharaon malgré son supplice ?

Il continuait à songer à tout ça, sous le regard interrogateur du Prêtre Seto qui se demandait comment tout cela a pu arriver ? Il y a quelques jours, il voyait encore son Pharaon perdu dans l'incertitude et la colère, maintenant, il a changé. Il était plein de vie et d'assurance.

Toutefois, cette histoire de relique maudite et de pacte, Seto avait grand mal à y croire. Imaginait le grand Prêtre Aknadin faire cela était absurde.

Tout le monde était immergé dans leurs pensées jusqu'à l'heure de manger. Tout le palais était prêt à toute éventuelle attaque. Les mercenaires, eux, s'étaient rangés du côté du Pharaon, comme leur chef Bakura leur avait ordonné. Ils avaient tous des étoiles dans les yeux et rêvaient déjà comment dépenser leur future paye.

Bakura expliqua de nouveau le plan à ses hommes pour être sûr de maximiser le plus de chance de réussite. C'était une stratégie en trois phases :

Phase 1 : Tromper l'ennemi et le tuer au plus vite en frappant dans des points vitaux.

Phase 2 : Capturer Aknadin.

Phase 3 : Escorter Loup Blanc et Aknadin près d'Atem et les prêtres pour qu'ils puissent les neutraliser.

Avec la garde du palais et les mercenaires, ils étaient assez pour les maîtriser. De plus, Loup Blanc était au courant de ce plan et devrait faciliter l'affaire.

Mais le plus dur pour eux tous étaient d'attendre l'arrivée de l'ennemi.

* * *

C'était enfin la tombée de la nuit, l'heure de lancer l'attaque. Depuis la matinée, l'armée des ombres n'avait pas bougé, telles des statues. Ce qui était normal, ils n'étaient pas humains, ce n'était que des créatures des ombres obéissant à leur maître.

« - Loup Blanc ! Il est l'heure !

\- Bien. »

Loup Blanc émit un long sifflement qui fit réagir les soldats immobiles. Ils foncèrent tout droit sur le palais, sur le point de rendez-vous des mercenaires. Laissant une multitude de traces de sabots dans le sable qui entourait le palais, l'armée suivait leur chef qui était à leur tête. Sur leurs montures fonçant à toute allure, ils les amenèrent tous droit dans l'embuscade tendue par les hommes de Bakura et des gardes. Ils laissèrent juste passer Loup Blanc et le prêtre Aknadin qui ne comprit rien. Toujours sur leurs chevaux dans le palais à l'architecture gigantesque, l'homme masqué cria avant de sauter de sa monture en pleine course :

« - Suivez ma monture ! Il vous amènera à Atem !

\- Suivre Minuit ? Ce n'était pas le plan ! hurla Aknadin à son tour qui laissa son cheval suivre celle de loup blanc à travers le palais. »

L'homme masqué se tenait la tête en souffrant, il luttait de son mieux pour ne pas succomber à l'emprise du démon. Il entendait sa voix résonner dans sa tête, le réprimandant :

« - Chien ! Tu es fort d'esprit… tu as réussi à me cacher tous tes plans, tes idées, tes pensées !

\- Eh oui, j'ai avisé pour le bien de mon unique maître, Atem…

\- Bien, bien. Mais je vais te dresser comme il faut ! »

Loup Blanc n'arrivait plus à contrôler son corps, il avançait de lui-même vers le combat que menait les soldats. Une bataille auquel les mercenaires avaient du mal à prendre le dessus. Chaque soldat coupé, transpercé ou décapité, disparaissait. Par contre, cela était difficile pour eux, car il était rapide et esquivé facilement les coups assenés.

L'attention de Loup blanc se fit sur Bakura qui, par sa seule force, tuait la plupart des soldats de l'ombre d'un seul coup.

« - Tiens Loup Blanc, tu marches bizarrement… remarqua l'albinos en le dévisageant.

\- Je me contrôle plus ! »

Il dégaina ses armes qui étaient des faucilles et attaqua d'un geste vif Bakura, qui esquiva sans trop de soucis.

« - Mais c'est quoi cette blague ! Maîtrise-toi !

\- Je n'y arrive pas, répondit-il en assenant d'autres coups auxquels Bakura esquivait avec de plus en plus de mal.

\- Oï ! »

L'albinos répondit à l'attaque en frappant du plat de sa lame le visage de Loup Blanc qui se retrouva au sol, perdant son masque.

« - C'est bon ? Tu vas bien ? demanda Bakura.

\- Merveilleusement bien … Tu m'as été utile. »

Le ton de sa voix avait changé, elle était plus assurée. Bakura regarda dans les yeux de Loup Blanc et vit que ses yeux n'étaient plus d'une couleur améthyste étincelante, mais d'un rouge sanglant.

* * *

Atem et les prêtres étaient dans la salle du trône, ils virent l'étalon noir de Yûgi accompagné d'Aknadin qui fut surpris d'un tel accueil. Les cinq prêtres et le Pharaon utilisèrent leurs reliques pour neutraliser Aknadin qui fut paralysé et malmené par les gardes.

« - Comment osez faire ça à moi ? Moi qui suis l'un de votre !

\- Nous savons ce que vous maniganciez, Prêtre Aknadin… Vous avez perdu la raison, vous avez succombé aux ténèbres, déclara Mahado qui s'approchait de celui-ci.

\- Non ! C'est vous qui êtes tombés dans les ténèbres ! Vous ne voyiez pas que ce Pharaon est incapable ! Il mérite d'être brisé ! Car le royaume se meurt par sa faute ! »

Seto tressaillit à cette réflexion, il se demandait comment cet homme, qui lui avait appris à respecter et à protéger le Pharaon, pouvait-il dire de telles choses.

« - Il est notre souverain, le seul et l'unique Pharaon, sa mort serait une énorme perte pour nous tous ! Il est irremplaçable !

\- Seto, mon fils… Tu peux le remplacer ! Car du sang royal coule dans tes veines !

\- Qu-quoi ?

\- Je suis le frère jumeau de notre ancien Pharaon ! Et tu es mon fils Seto ! »

À ce moment-là, ce fut un long silence qui s'imposa dans la salle, tout le monde fut surpris d'une telle révélation. Néanmoins, le silence fut brisé par le rire du Prêtre Seto.

« - Même si vous réussissiez à faire cela, je refuserai le trône et je vous cracherai dessus !

\- Pourquoi donc Seto ? Tu le mérites !

\- Vous m'aviez tous appris ! Souvenez-vous… Vous m'aviez appris l'art du combat, l'amour pour notre patrie et surtout le respect et la chance d'avoir Atem comme Pharaon. »

Aknadin se tut, son visage qui était rempli de rage et de colère s'adoucit. Il ferma les yeux et se calma. Il se remémora de tous ses moments qu'il avait passé avec Seto sans qu'il sache qui il était réellement, du sentiment de fierté qui l'avait envahi quand il l'a vue au rang de prêtre, et qu'il a acquis par ses propres moyens. Tout commençait à être clair pour lui… les ténèbres disparues, car son désir de voir son fils régner fut remplacé par le désir de le voir heureux.

Sentant le calme d'Aknadin, les prêtres lâchèrent leur emprise sur lui et allèrent l'aider à se lever. C'est en souriant qu'il fut accueilli, mais leur moment d'émotion fut interrompu par des applaudissements qui s'approchèrent d'eux.

« - Et bien, vous avez réussi à purifier mon maître… Mais le jeu n'est pas terminé ! déclara le démon en sortant ses armes.

\- Si ! Il est le démon ! Ce fut ma plus grande erreur de t'avoir invoqué ! déclara Aknadin. »

Les prêtres se mirent en position pour utiliser leur force sur loup blanc, mais rien ne se passa. Car celui-ci, aussi rapide que l'éclair, venait tout juste de tuer Aknadin qui s'écroula sur le sol.

« - Et bien tu as eu un bien triste sort mon ami… Mais ton âme ne me sera pas inutile, dit le démon qui s'apprêtait à prendre l'âme du vieil homme.

\- Père ! »

Sans la septième relique, aucun d'entre eux ne put maîtriser le démon. Mais ils n'en restèrent pas là, sortant sa lame, Seto fonça sur Loup blanc pour le tuer. Emporté par la colère, les compétences de Seto s'étaient réduites. Son adversaire arrivait à esquiver chacun de ses coups et put répondre à cela en le blessant à l'œil.

« - Ouch ça doit faire mal ! commenta le démon en ricanant.

\- Yûgi !

\- Arg ! La ferme ! Je vais vous tuer et manger vos âmes… En tous cas vous êtes les premiers à me résister autant, je vous en félicite. Ce jeu fut divertissant… Mais c'est fini !

\- Non ça ne l'ai pas ! déclara Bakura qui chargea sur Loup Blanc qui tomba au sol. »

Yami fonça bloquer son partenaire au sol, les mains derrière le dos. Il comprit vite que le démon avait du mal avait lutté contre la volonté de Yûgi.

« - Yûgi reprend-toi je sais que tu m'entends !

\- Arg ! Pharaon… Faites vite le rituel… je ne tiendrai pas plus longtemps ! »

Marik arriva à toute vitesse en panique, sa poitrine se leva à chacune de ses respirations et cria à bout de souffle.

« - J'ai fini la traduction !

\- À temps ! lança Bakura. »

Seto se força à se lever pour se diriger vers le corps de son défunt père pour récupérer l'œil du millénium. Il mit la relique dans l'orifice de son œil blessé en hurlant de douleur. Tous les prêtres le félicitèrent mentalement tout en compatissant de la douleur endurée. Aidé par ses confrères pour tenir debout, Marik récupéra la baguette de millenium de Seto et invita Atem à les rejoindre pour enfin commencer le rituel, ce qu'il fit.

Yûgi se leva tout en résistant au démon qui tentait de le dominer.

En chœur, ils récitèrent l'incantation pour rompre le pacte avec Zorc. Les reliques brillèrent et une colonne de lumière le frappa. Malheureusement pour Loup Blanc, s'était comme un supplice, il hurlait, suppliait que sa cesse. Le souverain eux envie d'arrêter, car voir son partenaire ainsi le faisait tout autant souffrir. Il résista à cette envie. Tombant à genoux, un amas noir sortit du corps de l'homme ainsi que plusieurs milliers d'âmes qui se dispersèrent un peu partout dans le palais.

Libérés, les douleurs aux crânes disparurent pour tout le monde. Les reliques qui étaient en or se transformèrent en un vulgaire objet de pierre blanche.

« - C'est Fini ! Putain c'est fini ! cria Bakura tout heureux. »

Loup Blanc se leva et renifla l'air pour ensuite afficher un énorme sourire. Ravi d'être enfin lui-même, et plus un chien en quête de meurtre. Yami alla serrer son partenaire dans ses bras et l'embrassa sans gêne devant tous les prêtres. Oubliant tout le système de rang.

« - Et bien… On fait quoi de ses choses ? demanda Mahado qui aidait Seto.

\- Il faut les replacer sur la stèle à Kul'Elna. Et faire en sorte que ce livre ne soit plus jamais utilisé, dit Loup Blanc se détachant doucement de son compagnon. »

Ils prirent donc la route pour le village du sacrifice, tout en s'y rendant, Yûgi leur expliquait que Zorc faisait en sort que les reliques soient remises à des êtres à faible conviction, ayant peur de la mort, pour ainsi facilité sa victoire sur le jeu.

Arrivé sur place, l'odeur était toujours aussi épouvantable, mais cette fois-ci, Yûgi eu beaucoup de mal pour y pénétrer. Une fois à l'intérieur, ils disposèrent les reliques dans les emplacements de la stèle ainsi que le grimoire. Une fois tous déposée, la stèle retourna sous terre en créant un tremblement de terre. L'endroit abîmé par le temps commença à s'effondrer, c'était donc à toute vitesse qu'ils sortirent, laissant ses années de douleur plongée dans les ténèbres derrière eux.

* * *

 **Épilogue**

* * *

C'était le soir, un garçon était affalé dans son lit, ordinateur sur les genoux. Il jouait à une version en ligne de son jeu favori, Duel Monster. Il est le meilleur joueur et il a obtenu grâce à son acharnement le titre de « King Of Games ». Mais malgré qu'il est une bonne famille, des amis de confiance et une vie paisible, il ressentait comme un vide, comme si quelque chose lui manquait, plutôt quelqu'un… blasé, il éteignit son ordinateur sans même terminer la partie avec son adversaire et alla se coucher.

Le lendemain comme à ses habitudes, il écoutait ses amis parler sans trop participer à la conversation. Il remarqua que ce manque s'était intensifié depuis qu'il était au lycée, et que la solitude le gagnait rapidement.

« - Bakura, tu as la voix de Satoshi dans Pokémon ! lui fit remarquer Jôno-uchi.

\- Tu trouves ? Allons-y Pikachu !

\- Oh tu as vraiment sa voix, ajouta Anzu tout en rigolant. J'ai la voix de qui moi à votre avis ?

\- Personne… dit le blond d'un ton monotone.

\- Ah… »

Yami soupira et regarda le ciel en chantonnant un air qui lui venait souvent en tête, malgré qu'il ignorait où il avait pu l'entendre. D'un coup, tout était devenu calme, le professeur avait dû rentrer, tournant la tête pour vérifier, son cœur se mit à bondir et à battre à toute vitesse.

« - Il est nouveau dans notre école, soyez gentil avec lui. Présente-toi donc.

\- Bonjour, je m'appelle Yûgi Mutô… Enchanté… dit-il timidement, un peu nerveux. »

Soudain des paroles résonnèrent dans la tête à Yami :

Je te n'oublierai pas, comme la montagne, la mer et la maison de ma ville natale. Et ça jusqu'au jour où nous nous rencontrerons à nouveau… pour toujours.

THE END

* * *

 _ **Voilà ! C'est fini ! Je félicite et remercie toutes les personnes qui ont réussi à lire cette fiction jusqu'ici. C'était ma première histoire, où j'écrivais vraiment. Cette histoire était de la pure improvisation à chaque chapitre. Et je ne ferai plus jamais ça…**_

 _ **De multiples défauts y sont présents :**_

 _ **\- Des fautes et des tournures de phrase étrange, j'ai logiquement corrigé jusqu'au mode des temps. (Genre du subjonctif du conditionnel quoi !). Il doit forcément en rester des fautes, obliger. Mais sur ce coup, j'en ai rien a foutre, pas envie de mettre le nez mon beta ou autre amie dans cette chose. En mode :**_

 _« -_ _Hey goûte !_

 _\- Qu'est-ce que ? Mais c'est pas du thé camomille ça ! Dis-moi c'est quoi ?_

 _\- しましょう! しましょう! chantais-je en dansant._

 _\- … , Beta dance aussi.»_

 _ **\- Les personnages, ils sont tous en mode fonction ! Tu t'appelles Jôno-uchi ? Mais va te faire foutre tu seras un personnage fonction, c'est plus court.**_

 _ **\- Le rythme… Ennuyeux et lourd.**_

 _ **\- L'histoire est bidon, mais il y a des idées que je peux reprendre et développer ailleurs.**_

 _ **Pharaon et Loup Blanc, la fiction qui devait être un prequel à celle-là a été supprimée, car il y avait un gros défaut qui m'énervait encore plus qu'écrire partenaire/destin.**_

 _ **Après tout, cette histoire était là que pour me faire pratiquer et m'entraîner pour d'autres fictions qui me tiens plus à cœur. Comme les prochaines qui sortira prochainement…**_

 _ **Voici ma demande :**_

 _ **Oubliez cette histoire… Oubliez cette merde… Et si vous trouvez que ça ne vaut pas la peine d'être oublié. Dites-moi pourquoi !**_

 _ **En tous cas, je ne toucherai plus à cette fiction.**_

 _ **Pour l'instant les .docx vont être stockées dans une clé d'1 giga et je n'y toucherai plus.**_

 _ **Merci d'avoir lu… Merci pour tout.**_

 _ **SEE YOU NEXT TIME ! ON AN ANOTHER STORY !**_

 _ **Ayane qui vous aime…**_


End file.
